The Relationship
by aachannoichi
Summary: Albert Wesker has been appointed to a special division of Umbrella's Security & Intelligence division when a pharmaceutical silo had been burglarized seemingly by one of Umbrella's cleaning staff. In his search to uncover the truth, he becomes acquainted with a young Edonian immigrant named Annika Muller who is inadvertently mixed up in this sorted affair.
1. Chapter 1: A New Assignment

The Relationship (Working Title)

Part One: Director Albert Wesker

Section One: A New Assignment

December 30, 1991

Albert walked speedily to reach Umbrella's Security and Intelligence building, blowing into his hands to keep them somewhat warm as he moved along. It had been awhile since he walked through downtown Raccoon City, but this was the location for his new position with the Security and Intelligence Division, about a half a mile away from Umbrella headquarters, in a building that looked like any other. Blowing into his hands again then taking a quick moment to look around him, Albert was grateful he didn't drive in today. Traffic around downtown was a nightmare. Normally he would drive into town, but with the heavy snow the city and its surrounding suburbs had been getting lately, he figured it would be best if he took the train into work; he was satisfied the gambit paid off.

This morning was a very frosty winter morning in Raccoon City. Glacial winds blew through the town wafting old snow all around, while gentle flurries fell from the misty grey sky above. The people of Raccoon City went about their daily business trying to make the best of the bad weather situation, but winter in Raccoon City was very harsh, and this year was no exception. Some very brazen people stood smoking cigarettes in the doorways various buildings, or shivering waiting for the trolley to arrive to take them to their next destination; most hurried along trying not to slip and slide as they traversed the frozen arctic pathways, but Albert hurried along for a different reason. Today was his first day as Director of the Obscure Operations division of Security and Intelligence and he was not sure what to expect.

His promotion through the ranks of S and I came far faster than he originally anticipated. It was only four months ago he officially joined Umbrella's Security and Intelligence Division after spending thirteen years at the Arklay Mansion facility and a several months in the Army as a chemical officer. The leadership training, he received in the Army was second to none, but far more valuable was his newfound knowledge of the Army's bio-chemical weapons program. The subsequent information about that program he was all too willing to share with Umbrella and they profited immensely from it. That more than anything was the reason why his career instantaneously propelled into the stratosphere at the frantic rate it did.

Being a middle-man of the highest order was not exactly the objective Albert set out to accomplish when he gave up his position at Arklay over year ago. He still had every intention on discovering what Spencer's true motives were for the T and now the G Virus projects. In the fifteen months since his transfer to the Security and Intelligence Division was granted, he was still no closer to discovering the old man's motives. The last fifteen months had been a whirlwind. He transferred from Arklay, worked for about two weeks in the S and I's Investigation department before they recommended him to train in the Army. After that, it was ten weeks of basic training, then a rapid rise through the ranks.

Because of his three doctoral degrees as well as his expertise in bioengineering, virology, and secondary virus exposure, he was automatically given the rank of Master Sergeant; by the time his stint in the Army was complete, he had achieved the rank of Command Sergeant Major. While these were notable achievements, they really did not serve his ultimate purpose and he needed to refocus his energies on that original objective; so, he was all too content to resume his position with the Security and Intelligence Division.

For the moment however, he would have to satisfy himself with playing the middle-man and carefully bide his time. This way would be prudent to keep his motives from becoming exposed. Albert would more than happily play this new role for all it was worth. Besides, the middle-man was a position that did not lack in a multitude of fringe benefits. Albert went from being a Chief Researcher to an Executive member of Umbrella's Board of Directors. His already substantial pay increased ten-fold and he was granted an additional ten shares of Umbrella stock every six months.

Albert wasn't the only beneficiary of this new merger- Umbrella and the Army were agog with excitement to profit from each other. Umbrella would strengthen their governmental connections as well as make an obscene amount of money in government contracts; the military too would gain a new weapon of mass destruction to enjoy lording over their enemies. Besides, it was because of this union between Umbrella and the Army that enabled Albert to be honorably discharged after only serving nine months of his four-year contract. Yes, everyone significantly benefitted from this joyful unification.

As Albert walked closer to the Security and Intelligence office building, he felt slightly tense and ill-prepared to tackle his first day, something that was rather uncharacteristic of him. When he made initial inquiries about the position, it was left rather ambiguous what his responsibilities in the Obscure Operations Division would entail. The previous director had died of a sudden heart attack about a month and a half ago, then his successor unpredictably declined the position which seemed rather anomalous. At that point, seemingly out of the clear blue sky, Albert was handed this position without even applying for it. It was all so bizarre and slightly alarming, but Albert was never one to back down from a challenging situation, so he gracefully accepted the position.

In the days leading up to his reassignment as the director of the Obscure Operations division, Albert looked for anyone who could explain the situation of that department. What were their daily obligations? What were their objectives as a department? What was the previous director working on before his demise? But no viable answers were forthcoming. All that was ever said was to Albert was he would be a perfect fit for the position and he should not worry. Albert had no choice but to remind himself that when tenuous moments like this occurred, it was best to have no pre-defined expectations. Just let the day unfold organically and triage each new challenge as it happened. It was a strategy that had faithfully served him over the years and today would be no different.

Pulling the front office door open, Albert stepped in and brushed the cold wet snow from his black coat. He then walked over to the two uniformed men sitting at the reception desk, before he could speak to either guard, a man walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Albert turned and faced the young man.

"You're Command Sergeant Major Wesker correct?" The man said sternly, but with a bit of charm to his deep base voice. "I'm your Junior Director Jerrod Carter, I was told I am to escort you to the twelfth floor."

"Very well." Albert answered, his tone completely devoid of emotion.

Jerrod lead Albert over to a set of elevators then both men walked inside. Hitting a set of button combinations, the door closed and began to take them up to the twelfth floor. Neither man uttered a word between them as the elevator made a steady ascension upwards. When at last they reached the twelfth floor, Jerrod stepped off the elevator with Albert following closely behind him. As they walked through the office Albert looked around and was taken aback by what he saw. This floor was a completely open space with no corners or cubical, just a series of workstations with thousands of dollars of computer and other surveillance equipment at each workstation. Albert was also surprised that the windows weren't covered or shrouded in some way. With a department called Obscure Operations, it sounded like many covert things took place, and seemed like everything should be hidden. Instead the office had a beautiful and practically unobstructed view of most of Raccoon City. This was a welcomed change of pace from his previous position in the Investigation Department and a drastic transformation from the claustrophobic working conditions at Arklay. Finally, the men rested at two glass French doors, which led to a rather large office.

"What do you go by?" Jerrod asked as he stopped walking. "Command Sergeant Major Wesker? PhD. Command Sergeant Major Wesker? Or PhD. Wesker?"

"Wesker is fine with me." Albert answered sternly. "No need for formalities."

"Very well." Jerrod said. "This is your office Wesker. How your predecessor has conducted business would be to have a short briefing before 0700. Afterwards, we would break off into team surveillance until about 10 AM, then do individual reporting."

"What would be in the typical report?" Albert asked.

"Recently our department assisted in keeping several key officials safe during a major international conference. We provided visual support for those security staff members escorting those high-ranking individuals, we also reported all findings to the director." Jerrod replied. "However, we already have a situation we're tackling."

"What situation is that?" Albert asked.

"At around 0300 this morning one of our pharmaceutical silos was breached." Jerrod answered.

"This is a very serious development." Albert said taking immediate control of the situation. "Let's have our team meeting now."

Jerrod and Albert walked over to the center of the room.

"Attention everyone." Jerrod called out.

Everyone paused what they were doing and turned to face Albert and JC.

"Hey everyone." Jerrod said sternly. "This is our new Director, Albert Wesker. He wants to meet about the breach, so instead of wasting time introducing everyone, I'll have you meet with the Director individually later on so you can introduce yourself."

Everyone present agreed.

"For now," Jerrod said. "Let's begin with what we have on the breach so far. As of 0300 hours, our pharmaceutical silo in Bake Street, was broken into by what we believe is a group of men from an organized crime syndicate."

"Do you have any evidence to support this theory?" Wesker asked sternly.

"Yes." A woman's voice rang out.

"I'm all ears." Wesker said.

"Our surveillance cameras were spray painted during the raid." The woman said. "But before the camera in silo 4 was blackened out, I saw a tattoo on the forearm of one of the robbers. I cross referenced it with pictures from RPD's Gang Unit and saw that it was the tattoo from a small group of young Edonian immigrants turned organized crime members."

"What is the name of the group?" Jerrod asked.

"I had to find the English translation, but they call themselves The Warlords." The woman scoffed.

"Do we know anything about these Warlords?" Wesker asked.

"There wasn't much information on them in the RPD's files." The woman answered. "They've been arrested on a couple of minor infractions, but they are speculated to have committed quite a few major felonies, but there wasn't enough evidence to take anyone into custody."

Wesker said nothing to this information.

"Is there anything else we know?" Jerrod asked.

"This may have been an inside job." A man said turning around to face Wesker and Jerrod. "In looking through the electronic key information, it appears that the codes used to get into the silo were from someone on the cleaning staff."

"Whose passcodes were used?" Wesker questioned.

"A woman named Olga Bukov." The man answered.

"Do we know anything about her?" Jerrod asked.

"I'm gathering her information from the INS database right now." The man said.

"Let me know when the file is complete." Wesker said. "Are there any other accomplices?"

"It doesn't appear that way." The man said. "Only one passcode was used and that belonged to the Bukov woman. It seems there were others there at the time of the robbery, though they may have not known this was going on as they all worked on different floors."

"Is there anything else?" Wesker asked.

"Not as of yet Director Wesker." The man said.

"Very well." Wesker said taking control. "Please ask the head of the Housekeeping division to come in with all those who were working at the silo last night, with the exception of Miss Bukov. I would like to interview them; see if they know anything."

"I will get on that immediately Director." The man said turning back around in his chair.

"Jerrod." Wesker began. "Do we have a conference room here?"

"Yes, Wesker we do." He said.

"Good, I would like to conduct these interviews in there, as opposed to my office." Wesker said. "I don't want to make anyone needlessly worried or alert Miss Bukov."

"I understand Wesker." Jerrod said.

"Make it comfortable for them as well." Wesker added. "I need them relaxed when I talk to them."

"Yes Wesker."

Jerrod ran off to go set up the conference room for Wesker's unorthodox interrogation, while Wesker looked outside at the snow still blowing around outside. It appears that his first day in Obscure Operations would prove to be much more stimulating than he originally anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2: The Interview

Part One: Director Albert Wesker

Section Two: The Interview

It was just about noon when the cleaning staff from the silo had assembled in the lobby of the Security and Intelligence building. Jerrod had come downstairs to greet them all and allay any fears or apprehensions they were feeling, which wasn't easy since the majority of the cleaning staff were Edonia immigrants and spoke little to no English. When everyone was present, Jerrod brought all six of them up to the twelfth floor and had them all sitting in the small waiting room outside of the conference room where Wesker would be interrogating them individually.

Wesker pretty much breezed through the interrogations quickly. All the stories pretty much matched each other, but not in suspicious way. Each woman cleaned her station without incident, nor did they hear or see anything strange on their floor. Once the interview was over, Wesker dismissed each woman until only one woman remained. Jerrod showed the young woman into the conference room and asked her to sit in a chair at the long conference table next to Wesker.

The young woman was visibly nervous when she sat down in the plush black leather chair. Her blue eyes did not look at Wesker's face, they just down at her lap. She also nervously wrung her hands together, upon observing how uneasy she was, Wesker softened his stoic features to try to assuage her trepidations.

"Good afternoon." Wesker said speaking perfect Edonian. "How are you today?"

"You…" The woman spoke softly but was surprised to hear the man speaking her native language perfectly. "You can speak Edonian?"

"Yes, Edonian is one of the languages I speak." He answered kindly. "As you can see I am quite fluent in it."

The young woman smiled brightly and began to relax a bit. His ability to speak to her in her native language put her mind at ease.

"What is your name young lady?" Wesker asked.

"Annika." She answered softly. "Annika Muller."

"So, Miss Muller." Wesker began. "I want to ask you a few questions, please bear in mind that you are not in any trouble and nothing you say to me will cause you in any trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"I shall also be writing down your answers." He said. "Will this be a problem for you?"

"No Sir." Annika answered.

"What floor were you working on last night Miss Muller?" Wesker asked.

"I was working in the lobby." She responded.

"Do you always work in the lobby?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered. "I only just started working for Umbrella a few weeks ago, so I was told until I pass a background check, I am only to work in the lobby area."

"I see." Wesker said writing down her answer before proceeding to the next question. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary last night while you were working?"

"No Sir." Annika answered.

"Were any of your co-worker's behaving strangely last night?" Wesker questioned.

"Well…" Annika hesitated and began to nervously twist her long red hair ponytail in one hand.

"Miss Muller if anyone was behaving in an unusual manner please tell me." Wesker said kindly. "It is very important."

"I…" Annika continued to hesitate. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"I promise you Miss Muller there will be no trouble at all." Wesker said reassuring her.

"It's just that my friend Olga…" Annika's shoulders slumped down. "She came back from the 3 AM break very late, but last night was the first time she had ever done something like that."

"How late did she come back?" Wesker asked.

"It was close to 5 in the morning when I saw her and we always take our breaks together. I don't know where she went or why she went without me?" Annika practically murmured. "But please don't tell her I said that. She made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone."

Wesker looked up from his long yellow legal note pad and smiled kindly to Annika.

"You have my word that I won't tell anyone." Wesker said sweetly.

"She is a dear friend." Annika defended. "We came to the United States together from Edonia. She even got me this job. She would be very angry if I tattled on her."

"I understand Miss Muller." Wesker said retaining his sweet tone. "I assure you, she will never know you said anything."

"Thank you, Mister…" Annika hesitated, she was just now aware that she did not know the name of the man whom she had been speaking to.

"Mr. Wesker." He said. "But if it makes you comfortable, please call me by my first name, Albert."

Annika blushed and shook her head.

"Women in Edonia do not call men who aren't family by their first names." She said bashfully. "It is considered very unlady-like."

"Then Mr. Wesker is just fine." He said.

Annika smiled.

"I have one final question for you Annika." Wesker said. "It is about your friend Miss Bukov."

"Yes Sir?"

"Do you know if she is in any trouble?" Wesker asked.

"What kind of trouble?" Annika asked softly.

"Is she involved with any illegal activities?" He asked.

"No!" Annika said emphatically. "Olga is not that kind of person! She would never be involved with anything illegal."

"Do you know if she has family or friends who are involved with illegal activities?" He asked.

"We left our families in Edonia." Annika said sorrowfully. "Currently I live with my best friend Kazia Vasnev and her family. Olga lives somewhere else, but I have never been to her house nor do I know any of her other friends?"

"But if she were in trouble could she depend on you to help her?" He questioned.

"Yes!" Annika said without hesitation. "I would do anything for Olga. We have been close friends since before we left Edonia, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"I see. You are a very good friend Miss Muller." Wesker said making mental notes. "Does your friend Kazia work with you?"

"No." Annika said. "Kazia goes to Raccoon University. She is studying to be a doctor."

"Are you currently attending Raccoon University" He questioned.

"No." She replied softly. "My father never believed in girls being educated. He would say the best education a girl can receive is how to be a respectable wife and mother. I only went to school up until the end of primary school, I never went to secondary school, had to leave and help run my family's inn after that."

"I see." He said softly. "Well, Miss Muller, I may need to follow up with you later. I understand that many Edonian families still follow traditional Edonian rules of etiquette, one of which are women are not allowed to speak to men who are not family. With that being said, how will I get in touch with you should I need to?"

"You can call my home." She answered softly. "Kazia has her own phone, so you can reach me there, I'm always at home when I am not working."

"Very good." He said. "I can get your number from your superior. I think we are done here Miss Muller."

"Yes Mr. Wesker." She said standing up preparing to leave.

"One more thing Miss Muller." Albert said. "If you hear anything about Miss Bukov, please let me know immediately. My office door is always open, stop by anytime."

"Yes Mr. Wesker." She agreed.

"In addition," He continued. "I need your complete discretion in this matter. Please don't tell Miss Bukov anything about this meeting today. I wouldn't want her to think she was in trouble or cause her undue stress."

"Of course, Mr. Wesker." Annika said with a smile. "I will not tell her."

"Please take care Miss Muller." Albert said smiling back to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Wesker." Annika said walking out of the door.

Once she had left Jarrod walked into the conference room to see if Wesker discovered anything of use during his unorthodox interrogation.

"Did you discover anything Wesker?" He asked.

"We need to take a deep look into the Bukov woman." He said placing down his pen and note pad. "She is a key factor in this. I think her friend who just left may be of use to us."

"The girl who just left?" Jerrod questioned. "Who is she?"

"Yes." He said. "Her name is Annika Muller, new to the janitorial staff as well as the US. She seems very eager to please, so I gave her the task of keeping tabs on her friend."

"Do you think she'll follow though?" He asked.

"She will." He said with an almost sinister quality to his voice. "I'm certain of it."


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

Part One: Director Albert Wesker

Section Three: Suspicions

Annika had finally returned to the Edonian immigrant neighborhood where Vasnev home was located, she was pretty exhausted, but at the same token was also worried about Olga. Her behavior last night was so strange. It was extremely unlike her to come back from the break an hour late, then ask her not to tell anyone. Plus, the rest of the night she was really nervous and didn't really talk. Maybe there was something going on with her, which made Annika feel guilty. She should have been a better friend to Olga. After she took a nap and cleared her head, she decided to call Olga to find out if she was ok.

As Annika approached the white picket fence to the Vasnev home, she saw Olga running up to her.

"Annika!" Olga shouted. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!"

Annika smiled and dashed over to Olga hugging her tightly. Olga was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, bright green eyes and usually had an infectious smile curved around her thin pink lips. Anytime Annika saw her bright eyes and cheerful demeanor she would immediately cheer up and now was no exception.

"What is matter?" Olga questioned in English.

"Oh Olga." She said speaking Edonian which was common for Annika when she was emotionally overwhelmed. "I was worried about you?"

"Why Annika?" Olga asked. "Has something happened?"

Letting go of her tight embrace, Annika remembered that she wasn't supposed to tell her about the meeting she had with that kind Mr. Wesker, even though she wanted to tell her about everything that happened. But he promised she wouldn't get in any trouble, so she took him at his word.

"You were acting so strange last night." Annika said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." She said cheerfully.

"Why were you so late getting back last night?" Annika questioned.

"Remember I told you about my boyfriend Dragan?" Olga said.

Annika remembered Olga talking about him a few times, but she never mentioned anything more than how handsome and exciting he was.

"Well he is my fiancée now." She said showing Annika a very large diamond ring. "That's why I wanted to see you, Dragan proposed to me."

Annika stared at the ring flabbergasted. She had never seen a diamond so large or shiny in her entire life, but how on earth could her boyfriend afford something that was probably extremely expensive?

"He brought it for me this morning." Olga said happily. "Isn't it the most beautiful ring you have ever seen?"

"It is…" Annika hesitated.

"Oh Annika!" Olga interrupted. "We are planning on getting married very soon and leaving Raccoon City."

"Leaving?" Annika questioned. "Where are you going?"

"Dragan and some of his friends are talking about going to Chicago." Olga said joyfully. "A really big and beautiful city. Much bigger than Raccoon City."

"But Olga…" Annika said softly.

"Your Uncle is the head priest of the Edonian Orthodox Church on Warren Lane, right?" Olga asked.

"Yes, he is." Annika answered.

"Perfect!" She said. "Dragan and I want to get married as soon as we possibly can. Do you think he would marry us or tomorrow or Wednesday?"

"I don't know?" Annika said sounding confused. "I… I could ask him."

"Would you Annika!?" Olga asked. "And I want you to be my Maid of Honor. Oh, and I need to find a dress. Dragan said to wear something to make me look like a beautiful princess. He gave me money to buy us anything I wanted."

Olga opened up her purse and showed Annika a massive wad of money rolled up in a large rubber band.

"My God Olga!" Annika exclaimed looking at the gigantic roll of money. "Where did you get that kind of money?!"

"Dragan gave it to me." She answered casually.

"How much money is there?" Annika asked.

"About $10,000 dollars." She replied.

"Olga!?" Annika said. "What does your fiancée do that you have that much money in cash?"

"Don't worry Annika." Olga said closing her purse. "We won't use it all. Just enough to pay for our dresses, pay your uncle for use of the church and the service. Dragan's mother and sisters will make food for the reception and bake our cake."

"Olga…" Annika said sounding very worried.

"What Annika?" Olga said.

"Please tell me where your fiancée got the money to do all of this?" Annika pleaded.

"He's a business man." She answered coyly. "He has a very successful business."

"A business doing what?" Annika asked suspiciously.

"I don't know?" Olga said haughtily. "And honestly it's none of my business anyway."

"But what if he's into something dangerous?" Annika asked.

"You're being ridiculous Annika." Olga derided.

"But Olga…" Annika pleaded.

"Enough of this!" Olga said. "Are you going to help me prepare for this wedding or not?"

Annika hesitated, something about this abrupt wedding thing seemed odd and very unexpected. Even more disturbing was the fact that she was about to marry and just leave Raccoon City. Also, from everything she could remember about Dragan, they had only been seeing each other for a few weeks, could she be sure this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with? Everything about this unanticipated situation made Annika feel sick. Despite all the apprehension she was feeling, she looked at the face of her friend and saw how overjoyed she was. This was the happiest she had ever seen Olga and she didn't want to detract from her happiness, so reluctantly she agreed to help her prepare for her wedding.

The rest of the day was spent going to various bridal shops and trying on an endless sea of gowns. After a several hours Olga found the perfect dress for both herself and Annika. Once the dresses were chosen they made a stop at Annika's uncle's church, after spending about an hour there, Annika's uncle agreed to perform Olga's wedding on Wednesday morning. It was a little before 6 in the evening when Annika finally returned to the Vasnev home and stumbled through the hall, up the back stairs, and to her little room. She was completely exhausted. Thankfully she didn't have to work tonight, because she wouldn't have enough sleep to be able to competently complete her tasks.

Annika laid down upon the small bed and curled up in the cozy warm sheets. She was happy to finally be home and rest. As she rested on the pillows, Annika found it difficult to fall asleep. Her mind was cluttered with worrisome thoughts about Olga. Her strange behavior last night and now this wedding coupled with news she would be moving. There was something wrong with this situation, but she couldn't figure out how to make it better. As she lay there consumed by her thoughts Kazia walked into her room.

Kazia Vasnev was a lovely young woman with long black wavy hair, violet eyes, thin nose and lips. Kazia and Annika had been friends practically since birth. Her father was their small mountain community's doctor in Edonia and he was a close family friend of the Muller family. The family referred to the girls as Snow White and Rose Red, as the pair were as close and sweet as the two sisters in the fairy tale.

"Hi Annika." Kazia said sweetly.

"Hi Kazia." Annika answered back softly.

"You had a call from a Mr. Albert Wesker." She said.

"Oh yes!" Annika said suddenly remembering him from earlier in the morning. "Mr. Wesker could help me!"

"Who's Mr. Wesker?" Kazia asked.

"I met him today." Annika said sitting up in bed. "He works at Umbrella."

"What does he do at Umbrella?" Kazia asked as she sat down on Annika's bed.

"He works in one of the Security departments." Annika answered. "He seems like a very nice man."

"That's a good thing." Kazia said.

"I've told you about my friend Olga?" Annika said.

"Yes." Kazia answered. "She was the one you came to America with, yes?"

"She was." Annika answered. "I think she may be in trouble and I think Mr. Wesker may be able to help her. What did he say when he called?"

"Not much." Kazia answered. "I told him you weren't home, so he left his number to call him back when you were free?"

Kazia reached into her pocket and handed her the telephone number Mr. Wesker left. Annika took the number and looked at it, but was reluctant to call him.

"What's wrong Annika?" Kazia asked noticing the tentative look on Annika's face.

"I can't call him." Annika said.

"But you said he could help your friend." Kazia said.

"He probably can." Annika answered.

"So, call him and ask for his help." She said.

"I can't." Annika said.

"Why not?"

"Because in Edonia women aren't supposed to speak to men who aren't in their family." She said.

"You speak to my father all the time." Kazia said.

"That's different." Annika said. "Dr. Vasnev is like a father to me. He helped get me to the US. He's been a friend of my family for years. He was even the doctor that helped my mother give birth to me."

"What I am saying is there is no difference between speaking to him and speaking to my father." Kazia said rationally.

"I don't know Kazia…" Annika hesitated.

"Annika." Kazia began. "If you don't ask Mr. Wesker to help you, what do you think will happen to your friend?"

Annika thought about Kazia's question long and hard. She wasn't sure what kind of trouble Olga was in, but judging from the amount of cash she was given by her mysterious fiancée, Olga could be mixed up with some very dangerous people. What kind of business was he in to allow Olga to spend that kind of money so frivolously? All of it seemed so strange. However, maybe Mr. Wesker would be able to help Olga. With some trepidation, Annika picked up the phone and began to dial Mr. Wesker's number. Secretly, she was hoping that he wouldn't pick up, since it was after hours, but to her surprise he did.

"Hello this is Director Albert Wesker." His stern voice answered.

"Uh hello Mr. Wesker." Annika said nearly inaudibly. "This is Annika Muller."

"Why hello Miss Muller." He said switching to a softer tone of voice. "How are you?"

"I am worried about my friend Olga Mr. Wesker." Annika said.

"Has something happened to her?" He asked.

Annika began to tell him about Olga's sudden engagement and wedding as well as the massive wad of money she spent today to arrange these hasty nuptials. Given this new information, it seemed very likely that Olga has played some role in the robbery at the pharmaceutical silo, but he needed more information and evidence before he could bring her and the other conspirators to the police.

"Miss Muller when are Miss Bukov and her fiancée planning on getting married?" He asked.

"Wednesday morning at the Edonian Orthodox church my Uncle Alexei's runs."

Albert thought carefully for a moment, he knew what he wanted to ask Annika, but was a bit hesitant given how traditionally Edonian her moral values swayed. However, he needed to attend this ceremony to see first hand who and what he was dealing with. More than likely some of the guest would be the very people who were involved in the robbery and he wanted to see if any of them matched the people in the video. If any of The Warlords were there he needed to see if they were just a group of petty thugs who got lucky as his subordinates suspected or if they were a well-organized group as he suspected. But in either case, he wanted to make absolutely certain what he would be stepping into and the best way to find those answers he was seeking would be to get a first-hand a peek into this unseemly world. The way to gain access to that world would only be with Annika's help.

"Miss Muller," Wesker said reclaiming his normal stern tone of voice. "I would like to see you tonight, I have something I wish to ask and I would far rather ask you in person."

"Mr. Wesker…" Annika hesitated. "I…"

"You can bring a chaperone if you wish." He added.

"I will ask my Uncle Alexei." She said. "Would you mind meeting us at his church?"

"Not at all."


	4. Chapter 4: The Proposition

Part One: Director Albert Wesker

Section Four: The Proposition

Nearly two hours later, Albert found himself standing at the entrance of the Edonian Orthodox Church. It was a charming little cathedral, which wasn't surprising. Edonians prided themselves on their religious faith and part of that pride was having intricate churches, however the Edonian immigrant population in Raccoon City was relatively small compared other immigrant populations like Czechs and Hungarians. Moreover, Edonian immigrants were mostly poor. The majority were relatively uneducated, and were generally selected for low paid manual or menial labor, so it seemed odd that such a nice church stood in the middle of a highly indigent area.

Walking up the path and to the door Albert walked into the church. The inside was far grander then the outside was. The dark oak pews lined each row. The delicately tiled floor had mosaics of Edonian religious icons. In lieu of stained-glass windows, each section of the church walls had beautiful painted images of Edonian saints. There were brass crosses everywhere and enough candles to light the entire cathedral ablaze. Walking up to the front alter, Albert didn't notice Annika or anyone else around. Suddenly a tall man with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes wearing priest vestments emerged from the back and greeted him. He very well could be the man he was here to meet with.

"Welcome good Sir." The priest spoke in Edonian in a warm and welcoming tone. "If you are seeking confession, Father Petrović is available. If you are seeking to light a candle for a lost loved one, the matches are beside the alter of candles."

"I am here to meet with Father Alexei Muller and Miss Annika Muller." Albert answered sternly.

"I am Father Muller." He replied. "Are you Mr. Wesker?"

"I am." Albert answered back.

"Annika is in my office." Father Muller said. "Please come with me."

Father Muller showed Albert through the back of the church and to his office. Opening the door there sat Annika at the desk, turning around to see who was walking into the office, Annika smiled when she saw her uncle and Mr. Wesker.

"Please Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said walking around the desk and sitting down. "Take a seat."

Albert sat down in the chair next to Annika.

"So, Mr. Wesker what do you want with my dear niece Annika?" Father Muller asked.

"I believe Miss Muller's friend may be in danger." Albert said sternly.

"Are you speaking of Miss Vasnev or Miss Bukov?" Father Muller asked.

"I'm speaking about Miss Olga Bukov." Albert answered.

"Is that the young lady you came with today?" Father Muller asked Annika.

"Yes, Uncle it is." She replied softly.

"What makes you suspect that she is in danger Mr. Wesker?" Father Muller asked.

"I have reason to believe Miss Bukov was involved in a heist last night." Albert said firmly.

"What?!" Annika asked completely shocked.

"What kind of heist?" Father Muller asked.

"An Umbrella pharmaceutical silo was broken into early this morning." Albert answered. "The very same one that your niece was working in. A passcode was used to gain access to the silo's interior, thieves quickly broke into the primary drug storage area and cleared out about thirty-thousand dollars in pharmaceutical grade narcotics- the street value of which is seven times greater then what they stole."

"And you think Miss Bukov had something to do with this heist?" Father Muller questioned.

"It was her passcode that was used to breach the interior space." Albert answered. "Given what Miss Muller has told me today, I have reason to believe that the person Miss Bukov is marrying is one of the people responsible for the theft, as well as a member of a local gang."

Father Muller said nothing.

"Furthermore," Albert continued. "Given her actions of buying a wedding dress for herself and a bridesmaid dress for Miss Muller in cash, as well as paying for the use of your church and services today points to her culpability in the crime."

"But Mr. Wesker…" Annika said still in absolute shock about what he was saying about her friend. "You did not tell me any of this when we spoke this morning."

"At the time Miss Muller, I was uncertain of Miss Bukov level of participation." He replied in a matter of fact tone. "But in light of this new information, I have no doubt that she was involved in some capacity."

"What are you planning on doing to her if she is involved?" Annika asked worried about her friend.

"That all depends on her level of involvement." Albert said. "But honestly, I don't think her culpability goes further than telling the others her passcode."

"Will Miss Bukov be arrested?" Father Muller asked. "I would hate to see one of my parishioners go to jail, especially ones who are possibly being controlled by others."

"Right now, all the evidence I have on Miss Bukov is circumstantial." Albert answered honestly. "I would need concrete evidence to take to the police before any further action was decided."

"I see." Father Muller said.

"I need your help Miss Muller." Albert said sternly. "I think your friend is marrying a member of The Warlords street gang. I would like to be present for the wedding to see if any of The Warlords who participated in the robbery attend. That way I can get a better understanding of whom I'm dealing with and perhaps I may even be able to clear Miss Bukov of any culpability she may have in the crime."

"A type of surveillance?" Father Muller asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes." Albert answered.

Annika looked hesitant. Everything Mr. Wesker said about Olga seemed wrong. She would never actively participate in any crime. However, it was probably pretty accurate considering Olga's weird behavior and sudden windfall.

"I…" Annika hesitated again. "I don't know Mr. Wesker?"

"Annika." Father Muller said. "I know you want to be a good and protective friend, but if this marriage is based on breaking the God given commandment of Thy Shall Not Steal, then it's best to stop her from making what could be the biggest mistake of her life."

"But…" Annika hesitated again. "Uncle…?"

"We don't need to stop Miss Bukov from marrying him." Albert said. "I honestly don't think there is anything Miss Muller could say or do to stop this wedding."

"What would you need Annika to do then Mr. Wesker?" Father Muller asked.

"Allow me to attend the wedding as a guest of Miss Muller, that way my appearance wouldn't arouse suspicion amongst the gangsters." Albert said. "Would that be permissible?"

Father Muller was silent as he took a moment to contemplate the question. Annika was unmarried and the rules of Edonian courtship were far stricter than courtship rules in the US. However, one of the rules stated that a man must have approval from the girl's father or other male family member before courtship could commence, this meeting could very well be considered Mr. Wesker seeking that approval.

"I would allow it." Father Muller finally answered.

Annika looked at her uncle in shock that he gave permission for Mr. Wesker to attend the wedding with her.

"Uncle?" Annika questioned

"If this wedding is going to have some unsavory characters attending, I would feel better if Mr. Wesker would be there to protect you." Father Muller said.

"I will protect you Miss Muller." Albert said sternly. "That is my promise to both you and your uncle."

Annika was surprised at this new development, she was so shocked that she was speechless.

"Well Annika." Father Muller said. "Does Mr. Wesker have your permission to attend the wedding with you?"

Annika's gaze shifted from her Uncle's to Mr. Wesker, who looked at her in return. He had no expression on his face. For some reason seeing him expressionless made her smile, she then returned her gaze back to her Uncle and said, "Yes, I would like Mr. Wesker to accompany me to the wedding."

"Thank you, Miss Muller." Albert said kindly.

"You are doing the right thing Annika." Father Muller said smiling to Annika. "Mr. Wesker, thank you for offering to protect my niece Annika. My God bless you in this endeavor."

Albert said nothing.

"Since you will be her escort to the wedding," Father Muller said. "You will be expected to be a gentleman throughout the entirety of the event. Edonian rules of etiquette are extreme and must be followed to the letter if you are to appear to be a proper guest."

With that Father Muller gave Albert a crash course on Edonian dating etiquette; most of the rules were straightforward, but there were some that seemed quite archaic or needlessly complicated, but could be more or less followed without any degree of difficulty. It would be a challenge to be accepted by the other Edonian immigrants at a very important event, but this would be the only way to bring those responsible for the robbery to justice.


	5. Chapter 5: Subject Surveillance

Part Two: Agent Albert Wesker

Section One: Subject Surveillance

Over the last 24 hours, Albert went back to the Edonian Orthodox Church twice more. Once to prepare the church for the heavy surveillance it would be undergoing during the wedding, the second time was because the guest list had been given to Father Muller as per-Edonian wedding tradition. In the Edonian tradition, blessings were given to both the bride and grooms guests as they arrived for the event. The most important or esteemed guests often received lengthy prayers by the orthodox priests. Edonian weddings could take hours to perform if the guest lists were particularly extensive.

Because Olga had left her entire family in Edonia, she only had Annika and Annika's guest to bless. The groom, Dragan Volkov, had an extensive guest list consisting of several names that were suspects in multiple crimes throughout Raccoon City, as well as being flagged by the RPD's Gang and Organized Crime Unit as being members of The Warlords. As it would be discovered by Wesker's Obscure Operations team, Dragan was the second in command of The Warlords, having taken the position following the arrest of the previous second in command. Albert was very eager to attend this wedding and meet this fledgling underboss and all the underlings in his command. If he was lucky, he hoped to identify the head of The Warlords as well.

Since this was an official operation for Umbrella, Albert got ready in his office at Obscure Operations. He wore an impeccably tailored black suit with a dark red tie. His red rose boutonniere was outfitted with a small recording device while one of the black buttons of his shirt double as a video camera. Inside the card that would be presented to the couple during the gift giving ceremony, was another small recording device to capture anything incriminating Dragan or Olga said while not in the company of others. In addition, the Edonian Orthodox church was completely wired to record everything that went on during the wedding and reception. There was no part of the church that would escape being recorded before, during, or after the wedding.

The only thing that remained was to ensure that Annika knew her part, which wouldn't be tested until he arrived at the ceremony site to see her. According to Father Muller, Annika was riddled with guilt about betraying her friend. However, she understood that Olga needed her help, therefore she was willing to go through with this in an attempt to save her. Albert had doubts that she would able to keep up the act for very long, so to counter Annika's apprehension, he decided he would play the part of the romantic attentive date, at least for as much as he could since Edonian dating protocols were so woefully strict.

It was time for Albert to leave for the church. He would be using his personal vehicle, a black 1990 BMW, to drive to the wedding and from there he would meet up with Annika and her uncle. The drive out to the Edonian church didn't take much time at all and he had arrived around 9:30. Taking a quick glance around, he saw a lot of cars parked in the parking lot, one of which included a limousine, which no doubt was for the bridal party. Across the street from the church were two Raccoon City utility vans; he knew those vans were his team in Obscure Operations performing their part of the surveillance operation. It appeared that everyone was ready for the wedding to begin.

Getting out of his car, Albert made his way inside the church where he was immediately greeted by Father Muller who had been busy giving blessings to all of the groom's guests. After some time, he had finally gotten to Albert who waited patiently in line to receive his blessing.

"Welcome Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said graciously. "Please receive the blessing of health, joyousness, and love on this beautiful day wedding day."

Albert bowed his head and allowed Father Muller to perform the blessing over him. When he was finished Father Muller pretended to be continuing with his blessings, however he was discreetly pointing out several members of The Warlords, including the man who Dragan had specified get the most extensive blessings, a man named Bronislav Ateljevic.

"Mr. Ateljevic was singled out by Dragan as his ' _Boss'_." Father Muller said in hushed tones.

Albert glanced over at Bronislav Ateljevic and took quick mental notes. He was fairly young, perhaps in his mid-twenties, as were most of the other member of The Warlords. He had raven black hair, cold grey eyes, and a puffy bulbus nose, which was probably distended from getting into multiple fights in his short lifetime. He was dressed in a shiny all black suit as he sat surrounded by several rough looking men dressed similarly to their leader and all of whom Father Muller said were also Warlords. Just as Father Muller was finishing up his report to Albert, Dragan walked up to them glaring at Albert.

"Begging your pardon Father Muller." Dragan said with a sneer interrupting their conversation. "But you have a few other guests to bless besides this… American!"

"With apologies Mr. Volkov." Father Muller said to Dragan kindly. "But he is a guest of my niece Annika and he has been so kind to her, I had to offer him an additional blessing of friendship, from my family to his. It was not my intention to offend you or your guests."

"I congratulate you on your wedding." Albert said kindly to Dragan speaking perfect Edonian to him.

Dragan ignored Albert and said choosing to speak English instead of his native language, "I trust you are done with him. Please continue with my other guests."

"Yes Mr. Volkov." Father Muller said. "Please sit on the bride's side Mr. Wesker and I will see you and Annika after the ceremony."

"Thank you, Father Muller." Albert said kindly as he slipped off down the isle and to the very front row of the bride's empty side of the church.

Dragan's eyes dark blue eyes did not look anywhere else except for at Albert. Many Edonians were distrustful of American's even though they lived in the United States. Most Americans treated Edonian immigrants with disdain and anyone who was not from the mother country was suspect as far as he was concerned. However, he didn't want to spend too much time worrying about this American, so he ran off to prepare himself for his wedding ceremony.

By 10:15 all the guests were properly greeted by Father Muller and it was time for the wedding ceremony to begin. Dragan and another younger man, possibly Dragan's brother took their places at the rear of the church while the ceremony music began. Once the ceremony music had stopped in walked Olga in a beautiful white ball gown with rhinestone and sequin beading on the bodice and puffy sleeves with bows on them. She also had a long thick blusher covering her face and a veil with which trailed a few yards behind her. In Edonian tradition the groom could not look at his bride until the final vow was given. Olga also had a large bouquet of white roses, from what Albert could see Miss Bukov was a lovely bride. Once Olga was at the side of her groom, Annika came in behind her, holding Olga's long train as she took her place next to the younger man who was Dragan's groomsman. Annika was wearing a pink satin long-sleeved floor length dress and carrying a small bouquet of white roses as well. Albert observed how nervous she looked, but that was to be expected.

Father Muller blessed the couple twice before leading the small procession down the aisle. The ceremony took about forty-five minutes to complete and once it was over and the final blessing had been given, everyone followed the recessional to the greeting room to meet the newly married couple. While the other guests were busy, Annika joined Albert in the hallway. Even though the ceremony was over, Annika still looked ill at ease.

"Are you feeling ok Miss Muller?" Albert asked looking at how sullen she was.

"Yes." Annika said softly. "I'm just a bit tired and I have to work tonight."

"I wouldn't worry about working tonight Miss Muller." Albert said kindly.

"But I cannot miss work." She replied. "It would put my position in jeopardy and I would not be paid. I desperately need the money."

"I will guarantee you do not lose your position or pay if you miss work tonight." Albert said sternly but with a smile. "I will call your supervisor personally to inform him."

"But…" Annika said hesitating.

"I insist Miss Muller." Albert said sternly.

"Very well." Annika conceded. "Thank you, Mr. Wesker."

While they proceeded with their chat, Father Muller walked over to Annika and Albert and greeted them warmly.

"What did you think of the ceremony Mr. Wesker?" He asked.

"It was very charming, I believe I learned a few things from it." Albert replied. "Thank you for allowing me to attend."

While Father Muller and Albert spoke, Annika noticed that Olga was beckoning her over, so she scurried off to see what she wanted. Both Albert and Father Muller looked on curiously to see what was going on. When their brief conversation was over Annika went back over to the two men.

"Mr. Wesker, Olga would like to meet you." She said apprehensively.

"Yes," He said with an odd tone to his voice. "I am happy to oblige the blushing bride."

Albert nodded to Father Muller then began walking towards Olga and Dragan. Dragan was still not happy that an American had attended his wedding, but Annika was a good friend of Olga's and the only one of Olga's friends who attended the wedding, so he begrudgingly permitted this outsider to be here. The outsider was definitely not going to be shown any kindness by himself, his guests, and he would most definitely limit Olga's interactions with him. Olga, meanwhile, was very curious about this handsome and debonair man who accompanied Annika to her wedding. She had never mentioned anything about having a love interest, so this was very exciting.

"I congratulate you both on such a beautiful wedding." Albert said taking out the wedding card from his jacket pocket and presenting it to Dragan. "You make a very lovely couple; may you have a long and happy marriage."

"Thank you, kind Sir." Olga said blushing. "May I ask, who are you and how do you know my dear Annika?"

Olga was always very straightforward, which wasn't a trait normally found in Edonian women, but Albert preferred straightforward interactions as opposed to dancing around a subject. Annika looked nervous, because she didn't know what was going to happen.

"My name is Albert Wesker." He answered in Edonian dialect. "And Annika did not tell you about me, because she did not realize I had become fond of her."

Olga was taken aback by his aptitude with Edonian dialect and asked Annika, "Is that true Annika?"

"Yes." She answered timidly. "I had no idea I had an admirer."

"You seem like a very nice man Mr. Wesker." Olga said kindly. "What are your intentions towards my dearest friend?"

Annika blushed.

"Olga!" Dragan quickly admonished. "This is not a question a woman should ask!"

"I'm sorry my Husband." Olga said softly.

"But I am curious to know the answer to my wife's question." Dragan quickly added. "What are your intentions towards Miss Muller?"

"As I mentioned, I am very fond of Miss Muller." Albert answered looking at Annika sweetly. "I have her Uncle's permission to visit her, so long as she has a chaperone present and I would like to continue visiting her, if Miss Muller is agreeable to it that is?"

"So, Father Muller knows you are romantically interested in Miss Muller?" Dragan questioned suspiciously before Annika could answer.

"He does." Albert answered with a bold tone and a slight smirk curved around his thin lips.

Annika's face turned a darker shade of red.

"And he is ok with you being courted by an American, Miss Muller?" Dragan asked starting to get angry.

"Mr. Wesker has been very kind to me and my Uncle in the few days that I have known him." Annika answered softly. "My uncle has been impressed with Mr. Wesker's willingness to follow the rules of our culture also, he also speaks our language, which I have never heard an American speak our language before. My uncle has given his blessing for me to be courted by Mr. Wesker."

Albert was happy that Annika was able to answer his question, he smiled to her, blushing even more, Annika smiled back. Meanwhile, Dragan looked over Albert from top to bottom. There was something about him he wasn't sure about, he seemed like a wolf in sheep's clothing and he felt like this was a man who could not be trusted. Father Muller was wrong to permit this courtship, but as a priest it was his duty to be trusting of everyone. Well, if Father Muller wasn't going to intervene in this warped relationship, then he would take it upon himself to keep Miss Muller from getting involved with this American dog!

"Are you happy you have met Mr. Wesker Annika?" Olga asked.

Annika looked at Albert for a moment. It was difficult for her to lie to her friend, because she knew there wasn't any real affection between them. However, he was so very attractive and refined, it was easy to get swept away by his alluring demeanor. Turning her gaze away from Albert, Annika said softly, "I am very happy I have met him, yes."

"I am delighted to have made your acquaintance as well Miss Muller." Albert said sweetly.

Olga smiled and said softly to Annika, "Perhaps I will be attending your wedding soon Annika."

Hours passed before the wedding celebration came to an end. It was shortly before 4 PM when the bride and groom took off for their honeymoon. Albert was informed that two members of the Obscure Operations team would be closely following the couple while they traveled to their destination. Annika was saying goodbye to the rest of the female guests who were finishing their tidying up of the church as Albert was speaking with Father Muller. When the last of the female guest departed Annika went over to her uncle and Mr. Wesker, who were still speaking.

"Pardon my interruption." Annika said softly. "But the last of the guests have left Uncle."

"Yes." Father Muller said turning to his niece and smiling. "Thank you for letting me know Annika dear. I guess you can have your team come in and remove the surveillance equipment now Mr. Wesker."

"In a little while." Albert answered. "I don't want them coming in too soon and arousing suspicion for anyone who may be lurking nearby."

"I understand, please take your time Mr. Wesker." Father Muller replied then he turned to Annika and asked. "Do you need me to walk you back to the Vasnev residence Annika?"

"Yes Uncle." Annika said.

"May I accompany you both?" Albert asked politely.

"I would like that Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said cheerfully. "Do you object Annika?"

"I do not Uncle." Annika said with a bright smile.

The trio walked to where they had stored their coats, once everyone was attired, Albert insisted that he drive them to the home where Annika was staying. Everyone piled into Albert's car and he drove over to the Vasnev residence. While they were in the car, Albert got to learn a lot about Annika's life before she arrived in the United States. Annika moved here to escape a harsh life with her father.

Misha Muller, Annika's father, was very much a stanch Edonian patriarch and traditionalist. He despised the United States and considered the country the cause of the world's woes and its citizens demons on earth. It was never Misha's wish to see his only child escape to a country he despised. Misha always demand Annika married a young man of his choosing and carry on the family business running, The Mountain View Inn, in the tiny mountain village of Menlick-Silavo. However, when Father Alexei Muller was offered and accepted a position as head of the Edonian Orthodox Church in Raccoon City, Annika begged to go with him. Alexei was the only one in the Muller family who did not approve of Misha's treatment of his daughter and fiercely opposed the tactics he used on Annika.

Father Muller had witnessed first-hand how cruel his brother Misha could be to Annika. Annika's mother died bringing Annika into the world. Misha was heartbroken by the death of his wife and he blamed Annika for it. Moreover, he was angry that his wife had lost her life not giving him a male heir, so he spent all of his efforts terrorizing Annika. He would berate her daily, accuse her of things she had not done, and occasionally, when his temper got the best of himself, he would beat Annika. Through it all, Annika remained the ever-dutiful daughter and did her best to obey her father's every command, but nothing she did was ever good enough for Misha.

Alexei could not bear the thought of leaving Annika alone to fend for herself with Misha, so promised to help her escape. With a lot of assistance from Dr. Nikola Vasnev, the father of Annika's closest friend and her physician, they devised a plan to get Annika out of Edonia. Dr. Vasnev pushed to have Annika's paperwork expedited through the US government, explaining her life would be in jeopardy if she remained in Edonia. Once the paperwork was approved, Dr. Vasnev had Annika more or less smuggled her out Menlick-Silavo and ultimately out of Edonia. That was about six months ago, shortly before Annika's twentieth birthday.

"That sounds like quite the harrowing experience Miss Muller." Albert said as he drove the cold dark streets.

"It was." Annika said. "When I was in the capital, I was certain my father would come for me and drag me back to Menlick-Silavo."

"Thankfully that did not happen." Father Muller said sounding relieved.

"How long were you in the capital before you made your way to the US Miss Muller?" Albert asked.

"About two months." Annika answered. "It was during this time that I met Olga. She and I moved around constantly. She was in a similar circumstance to myself, where her family were looking for her to drag her back to her town. We were always afraid that someone would come and take us back. There was one time where we hid in an abandon house together for hours because we heard our families had people in the capital searching for us to bring us back to our homes. It was frightening."

"It seems you have endured a lot of hardships Miss Muller." Albert said compassionately. "I hope your life here in the United States has been somewhat better."

"It has been a lot better." She said happily. "Dr. Vasnev and his family have been so kind to let me live with them and my uncle always makes time to see me."

"I have to make sure you are ok Annika." Father Muller said kindly.

"Also, Olga has been wonderful to me; we made it through those scary days in Edonia together and when we arrived in the US she got me the job with Umbrella." Annika continued. "That's why I'm having a hard time believing she would intentionally do something illegal."

"Miss Bukov may not have disclosed her password intentionally." Albert said. "After observing the interactions between Miss Bukov and her husband today, it is very likely he could have forced her to tell him the password. It seems that Mr. Volkov rules over their relationship, it wouldn't take much for Miss Bukov to give in to his demands."

"Edonian men tend to rule strongly over their wives and families." Father Muller said. "They consider women and children their property and treat them as such."

Albert said nothing to that comment.

"Not all Edonian men are like that Uncle." Annika chimed in. "Dr. Vasnev is not like that, neither are you."

"Yes." Father Muller said. "It does appear Dr. Vasnev and I are made from a similar cloth."

"I am grateful for you Uncle as well as Dr. Vasnev." Annika said softly. "And you too Mr. Wesker, I felt safe at the wedding knowing if anything happened, you would be there to protect me."

"I am a man of my word Miss Muller." Albert said. "I will protect you from harm's way."

Father Muller turned and looked at Annika who was smiling from Albert's comment. He felt comfortable knowing should anything happen with those gangsters, Mr. Wesker would keep her safe. Turning back around, Father Muller asked, "What about you Mr. Wesker? Please tell us about yourself."

"There isn't a lot to tell." Albert answered. "I was born, grew up went to college, started working for Umbrella, went into the army for a time, then I went back to work for Umbrella."

"You work in Security, is that correct Mr. Wesker?" Father Muller asked.

"Yes." He answered. "I am a director of one of Umbrella's special security departments."

"Your parents and siblings must be very proud of you." Father Muller said.

"My parents are no longer with us." Albert answered with no emotion in his voice. "They were killed in a terrible car accident seven years ago, shortly after my 25th birthday. I grew up as an only child, so I have no siblings."

"You have my condolences Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said sorrowfully.

"Yes." Annika said softly. "I'm sorry to hear you have lost your family."

"Pardon my prying." Father Muller began. "But is there a Missus Wesker?"

Albert knew this question would come up eventually but he did not hesitate to answer.

"No there is not." Albert said firmly. "I am single. I have no children and I live alone."

"Do you not get lonesome Mr. Wesker?" Annika asked innocently.

"My work tends to keep me occupied." Albert answered nonchalantly. "So much so that I don't usually have much time to contemplate being lonesome."

"Its good that your work keeps you busy." Father Muller said.

"Indeed." Albert said as he finally pulled up to the Vasnev residence. "And we have arrived."

Albert put the car in park, and walked to the back of the car to open the door for Annika. Annika slid across the back seat and took Albert's hand as he guided her out of the car.

"There's a little icy patch here." Albert said pointing out the slippery spot. "Please be careful as you walk."

Annika looked into Albert's dual colored eyes and smiled at him. He was so chivalrous and kindhearted, in addition to being so brave, promising to protect her. No one had ever made such a grand gesture like that for her, with maybe the exception of Uncle Alexei and Dr. Vasnev. Try as she may to not get swept away by this handsome and gallant man, she found herself becoming smitten by his charms. Annika was so enthralled by Albert's alluring blue and green eyes, that she forgot about the icy patch, she slipped, and started to fall backwards. Albert saw her starting to slid so he grabbed her before she could hit the frozen ground.

"Please be careful Miss Muller." He said holding her firmly.

Annika was speechless and turned a very bright shade of red as she looked into his dual colored eyes.

"It would appear that Mr. Wesker is indeed a man of his word." Father Muller said witnessing everything that had just happened.

"Are you all right Miss Muller?" Albert asked.

"Ye- yes." Annika answered timidly. "I should have been more careful."

Albert helped her to her feet then took her arm to help safely guide her to the Vasnev's front door. All the while, Father Muller watched their interactions silently.

"I thank you most kindly for all your hard work today Miss Muller." Albert said to her in a kind tone. "I know this was a most trying day for you, but rest assured, you have done a good thing."

"You are very welcome Mr. Wesker." Annika said softly.

"With your uncle's permission I want you to remain in contact with me." Albert said. "Especially once you hear from Miss Bukov."

"Yes." Father Muller said. "Annika will remain in contact with you."

"Remember," Albert said addressing Annika. "It is my intention to help your friend, because she is in a very dangerous position. I can only help her with your assistance."

"I understand." Annika said softly.

"Good." Albert answered. "Call me any time, day or night if you hear anything. Also, when I return to the office, I will call your supervisor to inform him that you are on a special assignment for my department and will not be returning to your regular job for a few days. I will make sure you are well compensated for your time and assistance during this matter. I will also guarantee that your position in the sanitation division is not compromised during your absence."

"Thank you, Mr. Wesker." Annika said graciously.

"Get some rest Miss Muller, you deserve it. You were very brave today." Albert spoke in a soft caring tone. "We will speak soon."

"Thank you and good night Mr. Wesker." Annika answered.

"Shall I drive you back to your church Father Muller?" Albert turned and asked Alexei.

"Yes." He answered. "But give me a moment to speak with my niece in private."

"Of course."

With that Albert turned and walked back to his vehicle and got it. It was a freezing cold January night, so it felt good to be inside the warmth and comfort of his car. While Albert was waiting for Father Muller to finish he conversation with Annika, he did a quick scan of the area, just as a general precaution. It appeared that this the middle-class area of the Edonian immigrant community. The houses here were very well maintained. Most of the houses had second-stories and garages. All the sidewalks and footpaths were shoveled. According to surveillance conducted on the area where Miss Bukov lived houses were rundown and the area wasn't well maintained at all, so it was good that Annika lived away from chaos like that.

As Albert continued to look around, he noticed a blue car slowly approaching the Vasnev residence. At first it seemed like it could be traveling slowly down the road because of the icy condition of the street, but the car's interior lights were on, then suddenly turned off as it meandered closer to the Vasnev residence. Not taking any chances, Albert reached down to his glove compartment, opened it, and pulled out a 9mm handgun. He couldn't risk Annika or Father Muller being killed in a drive-by shooting.

Preparing his handgun, Albert continued to watch as the blue vehicle slowed down to a crawl. This wasn't good, he had to make a quick decision, so he hit the electronic button to roll down the window and prepared to fire into the vehicle, when it inexplicably took off down the street. Quickly turning his head to the opposite direction, Albert tried to mentally capture what he could see of the car's license plate. _RC29x-0xx_. He couldn't make out the a few of the numbers, but he was contented he could at least get a partial id for the car and the vehicle was a mid-1980's light blue Dodge Omni. With some luck there hopefully wouldn't be a lot of those in Raccoon City.

Taking out a pen and pad from the center console, Albert wrote down the partial plate number and tucked them back into the center console. Once that was completed, he placed the weapon back into the glove compartment and shut the door. He didn't want to alarm Father Muller once he got back into the car. Just as Albert closed the glove compartment, Father Muller came walking over to the car and got in.

"Thank you for driving us tonight Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said kindly. "I appreciate you keeping Annika safe."

"You are very welcome Father Muller." Albert said casually. "Did you see that blue car driving down the street?"

"I hadn't noticed, I'm sorry." Father Muller said. "Was there something wrong?"

"No." Albert answered.

With that Albert took off back to the church where Father Muller lived.


	6. Chapter 6: The Unorthodox Invitation

Part Two: Agent Albert Wesker

Section Two: The Unorthodox Invitation

A week later, Albert was in his office combing over all the data collected at the wedding by his team. It would appear that Dragan and Bronislav talked extensively about the dealings during the wedding. According to the intelligence gathered, Dragan was supposed to drop off a package somewhere in Raccoon City before he and Miss Bukov went off for their honeymoon, but where this drop off was to occur was not stated. However, the team following Dragan and Olga observed that Dragan had met up with a small group of bikers on the 9800 block of Euston Street, before leaving Raccoon City. Once Albert had combed though the data, he began to draft a report to send to his superiors in S and I.

"Wesker," Jerrod said walking into Albert's office. "We just got a report from our connection at RPD on who the bikers were that Dragan met up with."

"Yes." Albert said looking over at Jerrod from his computer monitor. "Who are they?"

"They are a notorious biker gang called the Euston Street Runners." Jerrod said walking into the office and sitting down in the chairs in front of Albert's desk. "They apparently got their start running cigarettes and booze across state lines, but according to our contact, they have been making strides in running weapons and drugs for some yet to be identified drug cartel. They are under federal investigation currently, as well as being under investigation by RPD."

"Has RPD or the Feds been able to charge the Euston Street gang with anything?" Albert asked.

"Nothing other than minor crimes." He replied. "Apparently a high-ranking gang member has a very good and very pricey attorney. She works all the cases involving the Runners and so far, none of them have been convicted of any major crimes."

Albert didn't say anything.

"It looks like The Runners paid Dragan a substantial amount for delivering the package." Jerrod continued with his report.

"Do we know the contents of the package?" Albert asked. "And how much Dragan was paid?"

"We aren't sure of the dollar amount, but given how much cash Dragan has been floating during his honeymoon, it had to have been a lot." Jerrod said looking at his note pad. "Also, we just discovered that the contents of the package were a new narcotic we were testing called Syntenal. It is an extremely powerful drug which would be used to treat pain in end stage cancer patients."

"A drug like that out on the streets could be very dangerous." Albert said. "Has our team been keeping an eye on Dragan and the biker gang who collected the Syntenal?"

"Yes, we have a small surveillance team looking into The Runners." Jerrod replied. "As for Dragan and the Bukov woman, they have been in Chicago during their honeymoon. According to reports they have been looking at houses and apartments."

"Yes." Albert said. "According to what Miss Muller told me, the happy couple are planning on moving to Chicago soon."

"According to our team watching the married couple." Jerrod said thumbing through a bunch of papers. "They are staying at a five-diamond hotel in downtown Chicago and paying in cash for everything."

"Not surprising." Albert said. "Has anyone from RPD gotten back to you about the Dodge Omni I saw the night of the wedding?"

"RPD is still looking for the partial plate number you provided." He answered. "I was told that they should have that information sometime later today."

"Very well." Albert conceded. "Do you have anything else to report?"

"Not yet, but when I receive an update I will let you know."

"Very good." Albert said.

"Have you heard from Miss Muller?" Jerrod asked.

"Yes." He said. "She informed me that Miss Bukov and her husband will be returning to Raccoon City tomorrow night and that both she and I were requested to meet with Miss Bukov and her husband for dinner and a game of cards. I accepted the invitation of course."

"I will make sure to have your attire properly wired for surveillance." Jerrod said. "What time is the meeting going to take place?"

"Around 6 PM." Albert said. "Miss Muller will let me know once she hears from Miss Bukov again."

"Will you be requiring an additional security or surveillance team, Wesker?" Jerrod asked.

"Not at this time." Albert said confidently. "However, once I know where we are to gather I will inform you of any necessary changes."

"Yes Wesker." Jerrod said getting up to leave the office.

Just as Jerrod left the office Albert's office line began to ring.

"Wesker speaking." Albert said answering the line.

"Hello Mr. Wesker it's me Annika." She spoke in her usual timid voice.

"Good morning Miss Muller." He said.

"There has been a change of plans." She said softly. "Olga and Mr. Volkov are back in Raccoon City and want to meet for dinner and cards tonight."

"Same time as before?" He questioned.

"Yes." Annika said. "They want to meet us at Mr. Volkov's home."

"I see." Albert said. "Do you think you can meet me at your uncle's church in about an hour, we need to prepare."

"Yes." Annika said softly. "I can be there."

"Good." Albert said. "I will meet you there in an hour."

With that Albert hung up the phone then got up from his desk. Quickly convening the remaining members of his division, he updated them on the change of plans. Quickly to group prepared the surveillance equipment and affixed it to Albert, before he left the building to meet up with Annika and her uncle. About an hour later Albert walked into the Edonian Orthodox Church and quickly made his way to Father Muller's office. After waiting a moment, Annika opened the door and smiled brightly as Albert walked in and sat down in front of Father Muller's desk.

"Good afternoon Father Muller." Albert said kindly.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said. "It is good to see you again, I just wish it were under less stressful circumstances. Tell Mr. Wesker what you told me Annika."

"Olga came to see me early this morning." She said with a slight panic in her soft-spoken voice. "She said that she was quitting work and would be leaving Raccoon City by Saturday morning."

Albert said nothing to the comment as he looked at Annika and listened closely to what she had to say.

"She also said that she and Mr. Volkov brought a house." Annika continued sounding more and more distraught. "And that he paid for the house in cash. Also, she said that the money they got for the house came from some scary men with very big guns Mr. Volkov met with when they were in Chicago. I think seeing these men must have frightened her, because when I asked her about who they were, she said she wasn't allowed to talk about it and that she shouldn't have told me. Mr. Wesker, I know Olga is in serious trouble. Please help her!"

"I have some more distressing news Mr. Wesker." Father Muller chimed in.

Albert turned and looked at Father Muller.

"A young man came in for confession today." Father Muller said somberly. "In this confession he stated that he was part of a robbery of a local pharmaceutical company and that he helped to sell and distribute the drugs acquired in that robbery on the street. He said he needed to repent, because at least three people recently overdosed and died the drugs he sold to them."

Albert still said nothing.

"Normally it is forbidden to disclose the contents of someone's confession." Father Muller said. "However, since people are dying and you are not law enforcement I felt it was only proper that someone intervene in this situation."

"These are indeed distressing things I'm hearing." Albert finally said in a calm tone. "We must proceed very carefully from this point onwards."

"What do you intend to do Mr. Wesker?" Father Muller asked.

"Miss Muller?" Albert said turning to look at her.

"Yes." Annika answered softly.

"Are we scheduled to meet with Mr. and Mrs. Volkov tonight correct?" He asked.

"Yes." Annika answered. "We are going to meet at Mr. Volkov's home."

Albert thought for a second. He knew he was wired with small surveillance devices, but he wondered if Annika would be willing to wear them too. He could call one of the female members of his division down to outfit her.

"If we are going to help your friend," Albert began. "We are going to need all the information we can get on The Warlords. Miss Muller, would you be willing to wear a wire?"

"A wire?" Annika questioned.

"It's a small recording device." Albert clarified. "The size of a button. No one would ever know you had it on. I'm wearing one right now."

"Where?" Father Muller asked sounding completely surprised that he was wearing a recording device.

"Here." Albert pointed out the third button down on his shirt. "You would never know it was there, would you?"

"Not at all." Father Muller said looking at the button in astonishment.

"Of course, if you are not comfortable with wearing a wire, Miss Muller." Albert said compassionately. "You do not have to do so."

Annika thought about the proposition for a moment then said, "I want to help Olga. I would do anything for her, so I'll wear the wire."

"You are being very brave my dear!" Father Muller said proudly. "And you are doing the right thing for your friend."

"Your uncle is right Miss Muller." Albert agreed. "You are indeed courageous and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your bravery."

Annika smiled and blushed.

"I will have one of the women from my team come in and place the device on you." Albert said. "And while she is on her way, we need to come up with a convincing cover story, in case anyone questions your whereabouts over the last week."

Albert and Father Muller spent the next few hours coming up with a convincing story to explain why she wasn't at work and how she and Albert's courtship was progressing. Father Muller also gave Albert another crash course in multiple Edonian card games, all of which much like Edonian courtship, had bizarre rules, but seemed straightforward.

The afternoon had gone by in a flash and it was now time the evening with the Volkov's to begin. After having the wire placed on her person, Annika then left for Mr. Volkov's home to help the other women prepare dinner for tonight, Albert arrived at the previously stated time. Pulling his BMW up to the curb of Dragan Volkov's home, Albert looked around at the dilapidated neighborhood. This was a really atrocious section of Raccoon City.

There was graffiti all over walls, broken glass bottles and garbage of all persuasions littered the streets and sidewalks. Itinerant individuals stood around flaming barrels for warmth. A few old abandon buildings lay decaying in ruins nearby and the acrid odor of urine and feces from not only animals, but also humans hung heavily in the frosty winter air like an open sewer. Albert despised being in this decrepit excuse of a neighborhood, but there was no other choice if he was going to bring the thieves to justice.

With a quite sigh, Albert got out of the car and continued to look around at his surroundings. As he continued to make mental notes, he saw a light blue Dodge Omni parked across the street from the Volkov home and he thought that it could be the very same Omni from the night he took Annika home? Taking a casual glance to see if anyone was in or around the vehicle, not seeing anyone of note near, Albert began to stealthily walk across the street then behind to the little blue car. Looking at the license plate, Albert made note of the license plate, which was a match to the partial number he took down a week before.

" _RC294-098._ " It had to be a match. Not wasting time, Albert dashed back to his car, stepped in and wrote the license plate down. RPD had been unsuccessful in finding the Omni earlier today, with a full plate number, they would definitely find the owner. Placing the number into the center console, Albert stepped out of his car and made his way up the slick icy path to the door of the Volkov residence. Pressing the door bell, he waited to be let into the small house. After a short time of waiting, the door opened and there stood Annika and the new Missus Volkov.

"Good evening Mr. Wesker." Annika said softly.

"Yes." Olga immediately jumped into. "Good evening Mr. Wesker, please, come in."

Annika pushed the screen door open and Albert walked into.

"Please." Annika said. "Let me take your coat."

"Thank you, Miss Muller." Albert said slipping out of his coat then handing it to Annika.

"The men are in the dining room playing Zsírozás." Olga said with a bright smile curved around her lips. "I will take your coat, Annika you can show Mr. Wesker the way."

Olga practically snatched the long black coat from Annika's hands, even before she could put up a protest, then she dashed off into another room.

"Your friend appears to be in good spirits." Albert said softly.

"We had a long talk while we were preparing for tonight." Annika said. "I will tell you more about it later."

"Certainly." Albert answered.

"Please come this way Mr. Wesker." Annika led Albert into the dining room where the other men were playing cards.

The house was jammed packed with people. There were several men playing cards in the dining room while a group of women were working on a quilt in the living room.

"It is my duty to help Olga prepare and serve dinner." Annika said. "So please enjoy the card game; if you will excuse me."

Albert stepped into the dining room and all the men stopped at once and glared at him. Noticing the cross looks, Albert couldn't help but smirk.

"Mr. Wesker." Dragan said in English with a strange tone to his voice.

"Good evening Mr. Volkov." Albert answered back speaking in Edonian.

Dragan was annoyed that this outsider spoke their native language. He refused to converse with him in Edonian, so he continued to speak English to him.

"We are playing Zsírozás. Sit and play!" Dragan demanded.

Not hesitating, Albert walked over to the table and sat down.

"You know how to play Mr. Wesker?" Dragan asked still speaking English to Albert.

"A little." Albert replied in Edonian.

"Good." Dragan said still speaking English. "Deal him in Metija!"

The young man began to shuffle then deal out the cards.

"The man dealing is name Metija." Dragan said sternly. "To my left is Nebojsa."

"Who are the others?" Albert questioned still speaking Edonian.

"They are none of your concern American!" He spat. "They are playing their own game, we are playing ours!"

Albert said nothing to the abrupt outburst. He just waited for the cards to be dealt to him. After a moment or two, Metija began to hand out the cards. Albert picked up his cards and looked at his hand, Dragan, Metija, and Nebojsa all did the same, without saying a word.

Taking another look at his hand, Albert waited for Metija to throw out his first card.

"Ten." Metija said as he pulled out a ten of spades card and tossed it in the middle.

"Ten." Albert said as he threw down a ten of hearts.

"Seven." Nebojsa said tossing down a seven of clubs.

Dragan smiled and said rowdily, "TEN! You lose American!"

Albert was unfazed by his loss and waited to be dealt into the next round. Once the cards were shuffled and redistributed, Wesker looked at his hand and waited for Metija to make the first move.

"Nine." Nebojsa said.

"Nine." Albert called.

"King." Alexei declared.

Dragan hesitated for a moment and looked at his card in defeat. This was a bad hand, but would have to throw down the card anyway.

"Ace…" He said with far less enthusiasm in his voice.

"I am sorry Mr. Volkov." Wesker said gently still speaking in Edonian. "But I am the victor this round."

As the next round was getting ready to being in walked Bronislav Ateljevic. Immediately, the men in the room all stopped what they were doing and stood up as Mr. Ateljevic walked into the small room. Albert, meanwhile, did not get up from his seat.

"Please guys." Bronislav said taking command over the room. "Please continue your games."

The men all sat down and resumed their games. Dragan ran over to Bronislav and the began to talk silently amongst themselves. When their conversation ended, Bronislav walked over to the table where Albert sat. As soon as Bronislav came over, Metija got up from his chair and skulked off, while Bronislav sat down in the chair next to Albert.

"I saw you at the wedding." Bronislav said speaking in English directly to Albert. "You were accompanying Miss Muller, yes?"

"I did indeed." Albert said not wavering in his use of the Edonian dialect.

"Ah this one speaks Edonian!" Bronislav said addressing all the other men in the room. "How cute!"

All the men in the room laughed except for Albert who said nothing, but did not lose his unflappable demeanor.

"When did you learn our mother tongue?" Bronislav asked still speaking in English.

"About two years ago." Albert said still speaking Edonian. "I heard there was a sizeable Edonian community in Raccoon City, so I figured it would be important to learn not only the language, but also about Edonian culture."

"Is that a fact Mister?" Bronislav said.

"Wesker." Albert answered firmly. "My name is Albert Wesker."

"Well Mr. Wesker." Bronislav continued. "As a leader in this community, I think I should tell you that no matter how well you command our language, no one here will speak Edonian with you. You are an outsider and not worthy of speaking our language."

"Is that a fact?" Albert said still speaking Edonian.

"Yes, it is." Bronislav said shrewdly. "Now about this business with you and Miss Muller, I feel it is important to intervene on Miss Muller's behalf."

Albert said nothing.

"With all due respect Mr. Wesker." Bronislav said. "Edonians share not only a language and a culture, we share a long and proud history. We share an unspoken bond and we Edonian men are fiercely protective of our women. Edonian women are very delicate and sensitive creatures, they need strong and brave Edonian men to protect them."

Albert said nothing to Bronislav's statements.

"Listen." He said boldly. "You may speak our language, you may follow our courtship rules, but your relationship will never be accepted by any respectable Edonian. Think of poor Miss Muller; she will be shunned, she'll become an outcast, and if you marry and have children, they will be considered bastards and that's not fair to her, her Edonian blood, or these future half-breed children. So please, leave Miss Muller alone and find some American girl to be with."

"Miss Muller is an adult. She is quite capable of making her own decisions." Albert said sternest Edonian. "Moreover, Miss Muller may be an Edonian, but she lives in America now. And in America women are free to choose the relationship that makes them happy. As an American man, it is my responsibility to see to my lady's happiness and protection."

All the men in the room stopped cold and the glares went from stony to murderous. They were appalled that this outsider had the gall to speak back to their leader so brazenly.

"How dare you!" Dragan shouted. "You, American dog!"

"Now, now Dragan." Bronislav said calmly. "Mr. Wesker is just speaking his mind. This is a free country after all, and he is within his rights to do so."

"But he insulted you!" Dragan said angrily. "And inside my home!"

Bronislav turned and glowered angrily at Dragan, which instantly made him stop in his tracks.

"You must forgive my friend." Bronislav said looking back at Albert. "He is, how do you American's say? A _"hot head"_ , but he means well."

Albert said nothing to the comment.

"So, is it your intention to ignore my simple request Mr. Wesker?" Bronislav asked with a slightly intimidating tone to his tenor voice.

Albert smirked at Bronislav then answered sternly, "Yes, that is my exact intention."

With Albert's stern declaration all the air immediately was sucked out of the room, but before the atmosphere could get any more tenuous, Annika and Olga emerged from the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready." Annika said sweetly.

"Begging your pardon," Olga said softly. "We must prepare the table for dinner."

Everyone turned and looked at the women. Bronislav waved the men out of the dining room so the women could set up the table for dinner. When they all departed, Bronislav and Albert still sat in their positions.

"It is a real shame you would not listen to reason Mr. Wesker." Bronislav said softly choosing to actually speak in Edonian. "I do not think you realize the trouble you are causing not only for Miss Muller, but also yourself."

Albert's smirk went to a full smile. Bronislav noticed his smile and glared.

"This is not a joke Mr. Wesker." Bronislav said wickedly. "I do not think you understand who you are dealing with."

Before the conversation went any further, Annika and Olga came into the dining room holding the table linens, plates, and silverware to prepare the table. Bronislav stood up and began to leave the room, but before he exited, Albert said still speaking Edonian, "I look forward to our next conversation, Mr. Ateljevic."

Bronislav snickered, "As do I, Mr. Wesker."


	7. Chapter 7: Valor In the Face of Vehement

Part Two: Agent Albert Wesker

Section Three: Valor In the Face of Vehement Opposition

Dinner was a most unusual event. The Warlords spent the majority of the time glaring hard at Annika and Albert, waiting for the American to make an inappropriate move, so they could pounce on him. Albert on the other hand, spent the majority of the dinner lavishing all his attention on Annika, which further poured gasoline on their furious rage. Albert truly enjoyed irritating the young hooligans in this manner. He could tell they so desperately wanted to make a violent move against him, but they were being restrained by their boss, who, while also just as exasperated with the couple as his cohorts were, but was far more calculated in his shielding emotions. Albert was impressed, with Bronislav's self-restraint. He wasn't expecting such control from someone so young. This was probably the reason why he was the leader of the Warlords.

In-between his flirtatious moments with Annika, Albert also took mental notes on all of the Warlords, but he was by far the most interested in Bronislav. For such a young leader, he seemed to keep his entire group in tight control, especially the brash Dragan, who obviously was the most incensed by his presence. Dragan Volkov was so furious with Albert that his entire face was bright red. Olga, tried desperately to quietly calm her husband, but his rage would not be suppressed. By the evenings end, Dragan was so enraged that he could scarcely contain himself, so when dinner was finally over, he stormed off to his bedroom to try to regroup.

As the lengthy tense evening wore on, Albert lavished Annika with as much affection that was permissible by Edonian tradition. Albert was the picture of an Edonian gentleman. Olga was quite impressed with his command of their dating rituals as were the other older ladies present at this bizarre dinner. Once dinner had ended, all the men made a hasty exit, while Albert hung out in the dinning room waiting patiently for Annika to finish cleaning with Olga, so he could take her home. Once Annika was finished with her chores, she came out of the room where she and Albert's coats were. She handed Albert his coat while she put on hers.

"I am ready to go home Mr. Wesker." She said softly.

"You're not going anywhere alone with him!" Dragan said storming into the small foyer.

Annika and Albert both looked at Dragan silently. Annika was shocked, while Albert had no expression on his face.

"It is forbidden for an Edonian woman to be alone with a man who isn't her relative!" He shouted furiously.

Olga, upon hearing her husband shouting came out into the foyer to see what was wrong.

"Husband?" Olga questioned softly. "Are you ok?"

"No, I am not!" He screamed. "Your friend is going to go off alone with this, this, American! She is forbidden to be alone with anyone who isn't a relative!"

"I spoke to my Uncle." Annika said softly trying to defuse the situation. "He says that he trusts Mr. Wesker to bring me home."

"Yes, it's true." Olga said. "I spoke to her Uncle tonight and she does have permission to go with Mr. Wesker."

"She doesn't have my permission!" Dragan said.

"But husband…" Olga said gently. "You are not her relative. You cannot object to her leaving."

Dragan walked over to his wife and immediately slapped her hard across the face, causing her to fall to the floor. Immediately Albert ran over to Olga to help her, as did Annika.

"How dare you talk back to me!" He screamed at Olga. "And in front of this American bastard!"

Olga looked up at Dragan with both alarm and tears in her green eyes. Albert and Annika both attempt to help Olga up from the floor.

"Get away from my wife!" Dragan shouted bitterly at Albert. "You degenerate scum!"

Annika quickly moved away from her frightened friend, but Albert stood his ground to try to protect Olga the best he could, but before he could intercede further, in walked Bronislav.

"What is going on here?" Bronislav questioned.

Dragan didn't say anything.

"I'll ask again?" Bronislav said sternly. "What is going on here?!"

"My wife dares speak back to me!" Dragan said angrily.

"Yes." Olga answered delicately as she pulled herself up off the floor. "I was disobedient towards my husband. I deserved this."

"But Olga!" Annika said sounding horrified.

"Miss Muller." Bronislav interrupted. "Answer me truthfully, did this happen because of your American friend here?"

Annika looked at Albert.

"Do not look to him for guidance Miss Muller." Bronislav said sternly. "I asked you, was this brought on because of your American friend?"

"I have permission from my uncle for Mr. Wesker to drive me home." Annika said as sternly as she could. "Mr. Volkov had an objection, his wife intervened, and he hit her."

"So, this was brought on by the American." Bronislav said. "Miss Muller you should not be alone with him. I will not allow it. I will drive you home."

"I do not mean to be disrespectful or disobedient Sir." Annika said retaining her stern voice. "You are not a relative. I do not know you, nor does my uncle know you. I will not leave with you, I will only leave with Mr. Wesker."

Dragan was now so furious that a very large vein protruded from his forehead and his face was a dark shade of crimson. Bronislav was also angry, but it was not as noticeable. Albert, meanwhile was pleasantly surprised by Annika, she was actually standing up for herself.

"How dare you!" Dragan was about to go after Annika, but Albert immediately grabbed Annika and held her close to him. This was a major Edonian faux pas, but he didn't care. There was no way he was going to allow Annika get hurt.

Everyone stood in the foyer waiting for something to happen, but Albert stood his ground with Annika, meanwhile Bronislav and Dragan did not stir. This extremely tense standoff lasted for a brief moment. Realizing Dragan and Bronislav weren't going to act, Albert took Annika by the hand and calmly exited the house without saying a word. Once they were outside, Dragan ran to the door and began shouting at them.

"You are both no longer welcome here!" He screamed. "Neither of you will ever see Olga again!"

Albert carefully guided Annika to his car and unlocked it, helping her inside. Once she in, he went to the driver's side, he put the key in the ignition and took off. As he drove down the street. Once a considerable distance was put between the Volkov house and himself, he noticed that Annika was sobbing silently.

"It's okay to cry Miss Muller." He said tenderly.

Annika sniffled, she wanted to control herself, but she couldn't stop her tears.

Albert pulled into a parking lot and placed the car in park. He then reached out and held Annika tightly as she sobbed bitterly into his chest. After some time had passed, she slowly began to pull herself together. Reaching into his center console, he grabbed a few tissues for her to dry her tears.

"It's ok Miss Muller." He said gently stroking her long red hair. "What we just saw was terrible indeed."

"How will we be able to help her now?" Annika questioned tearfully.

"We will find a way." He said sweetly. "I promise we will."

While they sat in Albert's car, his cellular telephone began to ring.

"I have to take this." He said letting go of her to answer the incoming call. "This is Albert."

"Hello Mr. Wesker, it's Father Muller."

"Yes, Father Muller." Albert said kindly. "How are you?"

"Good." He said in his normal kind tone. "How did tonight go?"

Albert disclosed everything that had taken place while at the Volkov residence. Father Muller was somewhat shocked to hear about what had taken place between Albert and the Warlords. He was a little less shocked about hearing how quickly things had escalated with Olga and her husband.

"I am so very sorry you and Annika had to endure such a difficult evening." Father Muller said sorrowfully. "How is Annika holding up?"

"Perhaps you should ask her yourself." Albert said as he handed over the phone to Annika.

"Hello Uncle." Annika said sniffling.

"Are you alright Annika?" He asked her.

"It was so terrible Uncle." She sobbed. "Mr. Volkov was so cruel to her."

"I know he was child." Father Muller said softly. "I am so very sorry you had to see something like that."

Annika began to lose control of her emotions again, she couldn't speak, so she handed the phone back to Albert.

"This is Albert speaking." He said.

"Please bring Annika to me Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said. "I don't think she should go home tonight."

"Of course, Father Muller." Albert said. "We'll be there directly."

With that Albert hung up the phone and place it back into his pants pocket.

"Your uncle wants me to bring you to him." Albert said.

"Okay." Annika said sniffling.

Albert smiled to her and then pulled out of the parking lot and towards the Edonian Orthodox Church.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessional

Part Two: Agent Albert Wesker

Section Four: Confessional

It was early in the morning two days following the unpleasant dinner at Volkov residence. In those two days, Albert had discovered that the owner of the Omni was the young man who attended the card game and dinner, Metija Milošević. Albert still wasn't sure what Mr. Milošević was planning that night, but he was certain he wasn't up to anything good. Even worse, if the Warlords knew where Annika lived, her life would most certainly be in grave danger. Thankfully for the last two days she had been staying with her uncle at the church, but he knew that couldn't last forever. For her own safety she would probably have to be temporality relocated and soon.

Albert was standing in the mirror tying his neck tie preparing himself for the work day ahead when his cell phone rang. Walking over to the nightstand where the phone was, Albert answered.

"Albert speaking." He said sternly.

"Mr. Wesker it is Father Muller." Father Muller said sternly.

"Good morning Father…"

"I need you to come to the church immediately." Father Muller said interrupting Albert.

"What has happened?" Albert questioned.

"I have Miss Volkov here." He said in a near panic. "She is… Rather worse for wear I'm afraid."

"I understand." Albert replied dryly.

"Please hurry Mr. Wesker." Father Muller pleaded.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said.

With that, Albert hung up and quickly took off out of his house for the Edonian church. The drive to the church took a little longer than he had anticipated. It was snowing heavily throughout the Raccoon City area, with the worst of the snow falling in his neck of the woods, Arklay County. With the visibility and road conditions so hazardous, Albert had no choice but to drive far more cautiously than usual. After about an hour and a half, he had finally arrived to the church. Pulling into a parking space, Albert parked his car, then quickly made his way into the church. Breezing down the aisle, he practically ran to the back where Father Muller's office was. As he approached the door, he could hear Annika and Miss Volkov crying, while Father Muller tried desperately to keep the women calm.

"Pardon my intrusion." Albert said just opening the office door and walking in.

"Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said getting up from his desk chair and walking over to him.

Albert's dual colored eyes immediately darted over to Annika and Miss Bukov. He was disgusted by the state that Miss Volkov was in, but he did not let his disgust show. Olga had been savagely beaten. She had bruises all over her arms. One of her green eyes was swollen shut from where Dragan had punched her. Her other eye was blackened. Her lips were swollen and had a cut, her neck had handprints from where he had choked her. Father Muller was absolutely correct when he said she was worse for wear.

"What happened to you Miss Volkov?" Albert questioned sternly.

"Dragan…" She spoke softly. "He punished me for Annika's behavior the other night."

"Oh Olga." Annika said sobbing. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Annika." Olga said wiping away her tears. "You did nothing wrong. I thought it was very brave of you to stand up for yourself."

"Olga…" Annika sobbed.

Olga and Annika embraced each other and both began to cry bitterly.

"Miss Volkov came here for a confession." Father Muller said cutting through their pained cries. "She has told me everything."

"May I ask what she told you father?" Albert asked.

Father Muller looked at Olga, but she did not notice him, so he touched her shoulder gently and she looked up at him.

"It's ok Father." Olga said sniffling. "You can tell him what I told you."

"Miss Volkov admitted that she gave her password to her husband and that her husband and his friends burglarized the warehouse." Father Muller said. "She knew it was wrong; she knew if she were caught she would be in serious trouble, but she did it anyway."

"If you knew the consequences, Miss Volkov," Albert asked Olga. "Why did you agree to it?"

"Because I'm pregnant." She said softly.

Annika looked at Olga shocked.

"Dragan and I…" Olga hesitated. "We had relations before we were married. I found out I was carrying his child last month. He knew I where worked and said he would marry me only if I helped him and his friends break into the pharmaceutical warehouse. I didn't want to be shunned by everyone, so I agreed to help him."

Olga began to cry again.

"Miss Volkov was a victim of circumstance Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said softly. "She felt like she didn't have any other options. Women who aren't married and have a child become immediate outcasts in Edonian society."

"How could he do this to you even though you are carrying his child?" Annika asked.

"It's ok Annika." Olga said. "He didn't hit me in the stomach. Our child should be fine."

"But he still abused you Miss Volkov." Albert said. "What he's done to you is appalling."

"Mr. Wesker is right." Father Muller chimed in. "This is not the actions of a man who is about to be a father."

"It's ok." Olga reiterated. "It's not as bad as it looks. I'm fine."

"Miss Volkov," Albert said switching topics. "Do you know anything about what happened to the drugs that were stolen from the silo?"

"I heard Dragan and Mr. Ateljevic speaking about it during the wedding." Olga said. "Dragan was to meet up with two leather men named Robert and Aaron."

"Leather men?" Albert questioned unfamiliar with the term Olga used.

"Leather men how Edonians describe men who ride those big motorcycles." Father Muller said.

Wesker knew that she must have meant the men from the Euston Street gang. That matched up to what the surveillance team following Olga and her husband said.

"Dragan sold them some of the drugs" Olga continued. "Some would be sold by the others on the street and the rest were sold to a gang of men in Chicago."

"Did you see him selling the drugs Miss Volkov?" Albert asked.

"Yes." She said softly. "I was there when he sold the drugs to the leather men and I was there when he sold the drugs to the scary men in Chicago."

"I have to ask you Miss Volkov." Albert said sternly. "Would you be willing to speak to a police officer?"

"About what?" She questioned.

"About everything, but primarily about your injuries." Albert answered. "He has been battered you quite severely and he should be held accountable for his actions."

"I cannot betray him like that." Olga said softly. "He is my husband."

"Miss Volkov." Father Muller chimed in. "I don't mean to speak ill of Mr. Volkov, but he has not been the best husband to you."

Olga looked at Father Muller, but said nothing.

"He used your expectancy as a justification committing robbery." Father Muller. "He has brutally beaten you, while you are carrying his child. He has given no concern to you or the tiny life inside you. Given how cruel he has been, you should not feel an overwhelming sense of loyalty to him."

Olga began to cry again.

"Listen Miss Volkov." Albert said relaxing his stern tone. "You don't have to make a decision about speaking to the police right now, but I am asking that you stay away from Mr. Volkov. If he would do this to you, in your condition, he would not hesitate to escalate things. Your life and the life of your unborn child are in danger."

"But he's my husband." Olga said sobbing. "He is also the father of my child, I have to stay with him."

"Olga." Annika said sweetly. "Please don't go back to him."

"If I don't Annika." Olga said sniffling. "We can no longer be friends. I would be an outcast woman. If you are seen with me, you'll be considered tainted and you'll never get married."

"I will always be your friend!" Annika exclaimed. "And we are in America not Edonia, the people here do not think that way, do they Mr. Wesker?"

"Annika is correct." Albert answered. "There are lots of women who raise children on their own and they full and happy lives with family and friends."

Olga didn't say anything.

"Please don't go back to him!" Annika pleaded. "I'm so scared he'll kill you. Please tell the police what happened to you."

"Miss Volkov." Albert said. "If you don't want to tell the police about what he did to you, then tell them what you know about the robbery."

"But…" Olga hesitated. "He'll find out it was me to told."

"There is a small chance of that happening." Albert said. "And even if he did, he would be in a place where he couldn't hurt you."

"You would be safe from him harming you." Father Muller said gently.

Olga mulled over what everyone was saying for what seemed like an endless amount of time. She didn't want to be disloyal to her husband, but at the same token, she had to protect the baby growing inside of her. With Dragan becoming so abusive and cruel, there would be no way she could prevent him from beating her and harming their child.

"Ok." Olga said softly. "I will speak with the police."

Annika and Father Muller sighed with relief, Albert remained silent.

"But I will only speak to them about what I know about the robbery." Olga added.

"That is fine, Miss Volkov." Father Muller said. "You are doing the right thing."

"Yes Miss Volkov." Albert chimed in. "You are being very brave."

"I don't feel that way." Olga said sorrowfully.

"Shall we take you to the police station?" Father Muller asked.

"No need." Albert said pulling out his cell phone. "Umbrella has connections with RPD. I can request that a plain clothes officer come. That way it wouldn't arouse any suspicion."

"I would like that Mr. Wesker." Olga said graciously. "Dragan left very early this morning and said he wouldn't be home until nightfall. I had to sneak out while my mother and sisters -in-laws weren't looking."

"I figured as much." Albert said. "I'll have them get here as fast as they can."

Albert excused himself to make the call to his office so Jerrod could get in contact with the officers from the Raccoon City Police Department. Once his call was complete, Albert walked back into the office and began to coach Olga on what to say when the officers arrived. His aim was to minimize as much of her culpability in the robbery as possible. While she may have technically been a willing participant, she only participated out of desperation. And given how badly she had been brutalized by her husband, Albert figured she more than paid the price for her participation in the crime.


	9. Chapter 9: The Tragic Consequence

Part Two: Agent Albert Wesker

Section Five: The Tragic Consequence

In the two days following Olga Volkov's confession at the church, the Raccoon City Police Department worked swiftly to apprehend the members of the Warlords. Each of them was systematically scooped up and placed in jail for their part in the robbery and subsequent illegal distribution of narcotics; for the time being, both Olga and Annika were safe from reprisals. With everything seemingly wrapped up, Albert quietly resumed his duties in the Obscure Operations Division. While he was working on his report finishing up the details of the pharmaceutical warehouse robbery, his office phone began to ring.

"This is Director Wesker speaking." Albert said answering the line.

"Hello Director Wesker this is Christian McTavish of the Raccoon City District Attorney's office."

"Hello Mr. McTavish." Albert said. "How can I assist you?"

"I apologize for getting back to you so late, but it's been a really hectic day for the prosecution." He said apologetically. "We have news regarding the hearing about the robbery of the Umbrella Pharmaceutical silo. Bear in mind, it's both some good news and some bad news."

"Yes." Albert said in an unemotional tone.

"The good news is we able to keep a good majority of those involved in jail." Mr. McTavish said. "That was only because most of them could not afford the $45,000-dollar bail bond. However, six men did post bail."

"Who were the six men?" Albert questioned suspiciously.

"Let me see." Mr. McTavish said thumbing through papers. "Ah, here it is! Metija Milošević, Nebojsa Cojocari, Bronislav Ateljevic, Sava Țurcan, Dragan Volkov, and Malden Ceban."

"When did they post bail?" Albert asked.

"About two and half hours ago." Mr. McTavish said. "They should have arrived home…"

Albert quickly hung up his line and ran out of his office. This wasn't good. Annika and Miss Volkov were in imminent danger now that Dragan and Bronislav were out of jail.

"Jerrod!" Albert snapped.

"Yes Wesker!" Jerrod said getting up from his chair.

"Quickly get in contact with Sargent Enrico Marini and Detective Richard Frost of RPD." He directed. "Have them go by the Volkov residence immediately. Dragan and Bronislav made bail, Miss Volkov's life is in danger."

"Yes Wesker." Jerrod replied snapping into action.

"I'm going to go collect Miss Muller and bring her here." Albert said putting on his coat. "I want to keep her safe."

"Yes Wesker."

"Lewis and Jenkins!" Albert said turning to members of the Obscure Operations team.

"Yes Director." Both men stood up and answered in unison.

"Head over to the Volkov residence." Albert said. "I need you to keep eyes on the place. Legally you can't enter the premises but if you need to intervene before the police arrive, please do so. I'll deal with the legality of it later. Take your service weapons and go now!"

"Yes Wesker." The men continued to answer in unison, but also snapped into action.

"Jerrod, I'm leaving you in charge until I return." Albert said rushing to the door. "I'll keep you apprised of what's going on."

"Certainly Wesker."

With that Albert walked out the door, down the hallway, to a waiting elevator. Stepping in, he punched in the express access code, which quickly took him to the garage. Once at the garage level, Albert quickly made his way over to his black BMW and got in. Placing the key in the ignition, he took off for the Vasnev residence to collect Annika.

During the drive his mind raced. How could the DA allow them to make bail? How could they not think that by having Dragan free, it would compromise the prosecution's star witness. As much as he wanted to know the answers, he knew these were irrelevant questions. What was important was getting to Olga and before her husband did.

Speeding through the streets of Raccoon City, Albert made it to the Volkov residence in record time. Pulling his Umbrella issued 9mm from his holster, Albert stepped out of his car and walked quickly up the walkway to the Vasnev's front door. Knocking firmly on the door, he waited for someone to answer. After a short while Annika answered the door.

"Oh Mr. Wesker." Annika said sounding surprised to see him and that he was brandishing a gun.

"Miss Muller." Albert said stepping into the foyer and looking around. "Is the family you are staying with here?"

"N-no." Annika said looking at Albert strangely. "They had to go to Canada with my friend Kazia."

"Has anyone been here?" Albert said looking around the dining room and living room. "Anyone that you know of?"

"No Mr. Wesker?" She answered still perplexed by his abrupt intrusion. "What's going on?"

Albert stopped looking around and could finally somewhat relax. He turned and faced Annika who was standing in the foyer confused.

"Some of the Warlords have been released from jail." He said sternly.

"Oh no!" Annika exclaimed. "Olga!"

"I have sent some of my men to keep an eye on the house." He said sternly. "They will keep me apprised should anything happen there."

Annika was panic stricken and it showed on her face.

"Does anyone know you are here alone?" Albert asked.

"No." Annika said. "Normally Edonian women are not allowed to stay home unaccompanied, but Dr. Vasnev said it would be ok. I didn't tell my Uncle Alexei; he would insist I stay with him, at least until he returns to Edonia."

"Tell me about that later." Albert said sternly. "Right now, I need you to come with to Security and Intelligence headquarters, I think you are in danger here."

"Yes Mr. Wesker." Annika said turning to grab her coat. "Will I need to bring anything else?"

"Not right now." He said sternly.

Annika put on her coat while Albert cracked the front door to peek outside. Taking a quick glance around, he didn't see anyone suspicious, so he felt at ease for the time being. When Annika was ready, he cautiously opened the door and did a deeper look around. Still not seeing anyone of note, he took point and instructed Annika to stay close behind him. Once inside the safety of his car, Albert took off down the street and drove as fast as he could back to S & I headquarters.

A short while later, Albert and Annika walked into the building, just before they got into the elevator, Albert's cellphone began to ring, so he promptly answered the call.

"Pardon me Miss Muller." He said standing to the side to answer the call. "Albert speaking."

"Director Wesker it's Theodore Lewis with an update."

"Yes," Albert said. "What's going on?"

"We arrived to the Volkov residence just as the two officers from RPD arrived." The man spoke. "When we arrived on site, we observed flames and black smoke coming from the house, so the officers alerted RFD. The fire department put out the fire a short while ago, however they discovered a body inside the house."

"Do we know who it is?" Albert spoke softly as not to alert Annika.

"Pardon me Sir." Theodore said. "I'm getting an update from the RPD officers."

There was a brief silence from the man speaking, but Albert could hear part of the conversation taking place in the background. After a short while, Theodore came back on the line.

"I'm sorry about that Sir." Theodore apologized. "Sergeant Marini just confirmed, appears that is the body of Olga Volkov. He said that RPD will be involved in investigating- the circumstances of her death seem suspicious according to the fire chief."

Albert knew something like this was going to happen, nevertheless there was no time for reproach, he had to focus on what his next steps would be, as well as breaking the news to Annika that her friend was dead.

"Keep me updated should anything else occur." Albert said.

"Yes Director." Theodore said hanging up.

With a heavy sigh, Albert turned and walked over to Annika. Without saying anything to her, he pressed the button to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Silently the pair got onto the elevator, Albert pressed the button combination to the top floor. Once it arrived he instructed Annika to sit in the conference room while he made a call in his office. Annika nodded and walked into the conference room, while Albert went into his office and closed the door.

Albert dialed the number to the Edonian Orthodox Church. After a few rings Father Muller answered.

"Hello Father Muller, this is Albert Wesker." He said softly.

"Hello Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said in his normal warm tone. "How are you today?"

"Not well I'm afraid." Albert spoke candidly. "I have some rather disconcerting news."

"Does it concern Annika?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yes." Albert answered. "I retrieved her from the Vasnev residence a short while ago."

"Did something happen?" Father Muller questioned.

Albert recounted everything that had taken place. Father Muller was shocked to hear how quickly everything spiraled out of control.

"Would you mind coming to Umbrella's Security and Intelligence Headquarters?" Albert asked. "Miss Muller will no doubt be heartbroken to hear of her friend's passing. It would be best if you were on hand to help support her."

"Yes Mr. Wesker." He said solemnly. "I will be there as soon as possible."

"In the meantime, I will not mention anything to her." Albert said. "I will wait until you arrive."

"Yes." Father Muller said. "That would be best. I will try to get there soon."

"Thank you, Father Muller." Albert said. "The address is 1901 Fox Street, see you soon."

Albert then hung up the phone and proceeded to order lunch for himself and Annika. Once the news came, she would probably not want to eat, so it was best if she ate before the dreadful news was delivered. When lunch arrived, he brought it into the conference room and sat with her as they ate lunch silently together. Annika could tell something wasn't quite right with Mr. Wesker right now. He seemed a bit more distant than normal. Grant it, there was always something about him that seemed inaccessible.

The reason why Mr. Wesker had this unapproachable air was probably because he always wore very dark sunglasses, even at night. But even beyond that, there was something unreachable about him as a whole. Like a small missing piece of a beautiful puzzle, that would be complete if it wasn't for that lost part. But despite this, Annika wanted to get closer to him, she wanted to fill in that misplaced piece of him, but something within her was hesitant to try. And at this very moment, Mr. Wesker felt even more distant than normal and she didn't like it.

"Are you enjoying your lunch Miss Muller." Albert asked sensing that she knew something was amiss.

"Yes." She answered softly. "Thank you very much for getting lunch for me."

"You are quite welcome." He said. "So please tell me how long have the Vasnev's been gone?"

"They just left today. They should be back in a four days." Annika said. "My friend Kazia…"

"The one that is studying to be a doctor?" Albert said.

"Yes." Annika answered. "She said she may have a residency position in Tor… Tor…"

"Toronto?" Albert asked.

"Yes." She replied. "That was the place. She said she had to interview for it, but she seemed very confident that she would get in."

"That is amazing" Albert said. "The fact that she is so ambitious."

"Kazia has always wanted to be a doctor." Annika said softly. "Even from the time we were little girls in Edonia, she would say she wanted to help heal people just like her father. My father could never understand why Dr. Vasnev allowed her to be educated or pursue her dreams of being a doctor, but I always admired her for following her dreams."

"Did you ever have dreams or aspirations Miss Muller?" Albert questioned as he ate his lunch.

"Oh no." Annika said with a strange chuckle. "My father said the only thing a girl should dream of was being a good wife and mother. I never expected anything more than that for my life."

"I see." Albert said with no emotion or tone in his voice.

"What about you Mr. Wesker?" Annika asked. "What were your aspirations?"

"I am living my dreams right now." He answered. "I have an excellent position within Umbrella. I have the respect of my subordinates and superiors. I do not think I could ask for more out of life."

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Wesker." Annika said with a smile as she continued to eat her lunch. "I sometimes worry about you."

"You worry about me?" Albert questioned strangely. "Why would you worry about me?"

"Well…" Annika hesitated. "You told Uncle Alexei and me that your parents had passed and that you don't have any brothers or sisters; that means you are all alone in the world and that makes me worry for you."

"That's very kind of you Miss Muller." Albert said sweetly. "But you should not worry about me. I have been on my own for a long time, even before my parents died."

"Really?" Annika questioned.

"Yes." Albert said. "From the age of six I attended boarding school in a different state than where my parents resided at the time. Also, I went to college fairly young; so, more or less I have always been on my own and I honestly I'm quite used to it."

"Hm." Annika said. "I still can't help but worry that you may be lonesome Mr. Wesker. You are such a nice person and I would hate to think of you spending your life all alone."

"That is very kind of you to say." He replied with a smirk. "Thank you thank you for your concern, Miss Muller."

"You are welcome Mr. Wesker." Annika said with a smile.

With that, the pair finished their lunch in silence.

It took a considerable amount of time for Father Muller to make it to Security and Intelligence Headquarters, but when he finally arrived, Jerrod showed him straight to Albert's office, then went to go collect Albert and Annika from the conference room. Albert and Annika got up from their chairs and walked into the office. Annika saw her uncle and she instantly knew something was wrong. Albert sat down in the leather chair, removed his sunglasses, and looked at Annika.

"What has happened?" Annika immediately asked.

"Do you remember me taking a phone call when we first arrived?" Albert questioned firmly.

"Yes." Annika said.

"That was one of my men." Albert continued. "He was giving me an update on the situation at the Volkov residence."

"What happened?" Annika questioned again.

"When my men and two officers from RPD arrived on the scene the house was engulfed in flames." Albert said.

Annika said nothing and waited for Albert to continue.

"Firefighters were able to extinguish the fire; however, when they went through the house they discovered a body inside the home." He said softly. "Miss Muller, it was the body of your friend, Miss Volkov."

All the color drained from Annika's face and the tears fell from her blue eyes uncontrollably.

"I'm so very sorry Miss Muller." Albert said compassionately.

Annika could no long keep her emotions under control and she wailed loudly.

"I know Annika." Father Muller said taking her into his arms. "I know how much this hurts you."

Annika was inconsolable. She couldn't speak. All she could do was sob bitterly. After some time, Father Muller lifted Annika's chin and looked sweetly into her puffy bloodshot blue eyes.

"Annika." He said gently. "It's ok to mourn the loss of your friend, but I want you to also be strong for her."

"I…" Annika sniffled. "I don't understand Uncle?"

"You will have to stand and do the right thing for her." He said. "And to do the right thing for her means you will have to be strong and courageous Annika."

Annika said nothing and just shook her head.

"I know you can be brave Annika." Father Muller said sternly. "You escaped your father in Edonia and you came here all by yourself. You are more courageous and stronger than you realize."

Annika began to sob again. Father Muller held her tightly in his arms.

"This couldn't have happened at a worse time." Father Muller said addressing Albert. "I leave in a few days to Edonia. My younger brother Sevastian's wife has given birth to their first child. They want me to perform the blessings during their celebration."

"How long will you be gone Father Muller?" Albert asked.

"At least two weeks." He said. "I feel guilty leaving her to grieve alone. I'm sure Miss Kazia Vasnev will be helpful, but I know she is quite busy with her studies."

"With your permission," Albert interjected. "I would be more than happy to keep an eye on Miss Muller while you are away."

"Are you quite certain you want to take that responsibility Mr. Wesker?" Father Muller said.

"I am." Albert said sternly. "Miss Muller can depend on me for anything she may need."

"Very well." Father Muller said. "Annika, I will leave you in Mr. Wesker's very capable hands while I am away. Would you be ok with that Annika?"

Annika was still to upset to speak, but Father Muller could feel her nodding against his chest.

"I will leave you a number where I can be reached should anything happen while I am away." Father Muller said. "My older brother Misha, Annika's father, will no doubt answer and he is very mistrustful of Americans. Just say you are an emissary for the church, he will leave you be."

"Yes, Father Muller." Albert said.

"Come now Annika." Father Muller said trying to stand. "I'm sure Mr. Wesker is very busy, we must leave him to his work. You can stay with me at the church until I have to leave for Edonia."

Annika tried her best to pull herself together, which seemed like an impossible task. Albert pulled out a box of tissues from his desk drawer and handed her the box so she could wipe her face. When she was a bit more presentable, Father Muller thanked Albert and the pair left his office.


	10. Chapter 10: Unbridled Slaughter

Part Three: Albert Wesker the Assassin

Section One: Unbridled Slaughter

Albert was at the Edonian Church waiting in his car for Father Muller so he could take him to the airport. It took a little while, but Father Muller finally came out into the parking lot with his large suitcase in hand. Albert could barely recognize him since he didn't travel with his normal priest vestments on. This was the first time he had ever seen Father Muller in regular clothes. Albert stepped out of the car to help place the suitcase in the trunk.

"Let me help you with that Father Muller." Albert said taking the suitcase.

"Ah thank you Mr. Wesker." He replied. "And please just call me Alexei today."

"Certainly." Albert said putting the weighty suitcase into the trunk. "The door is open Alexei."

Alexei stepped into the warm car and closed the door, with Albert following behind him.

"I assumed Miss Muller would be accompanying us?" Albert questioned.

"No." He said softly. "She insisted on cleaning my apartment before she left and because I let her sleep for as long as she wanted, she was only just waking up a few moments before I greeted you."

"I see." Albert said.

"If it would not be too much trouble." Alexei began. "Would you mind picking her up and taking her to the Vasnev home around once you drop me off?"

"It would be no trouble at all." Albert said kindly. "How has Miss Muller been?"

"Miserable I'm afraid." He said unhappily. "She cries a lot. She wished she could have done more to save her friend and she feels responsible for what befell her."

"There wasn't anything she could have done." Albert said with no emotion in his baritone voice.

"That's what I've told her." Alexei said. "But it has been little comfort to her. If you could while I am away Mr. Wesker, please talk to her. She may listen to you."

"I will do my best." Albert said. "But she may need time."

"I know." He said. "I just wish there was more I could do for her."

Albert said nothing to his comment.

"I feel like I constantly let her down." Alexei began.

"You are doing the best you can, Alexei." Albert said.

"I cannot help myself." Alexei said softly. "I feel like I owe it to Teresa to take care of Annika."

"Who is Teresa?" Albert questioned.

"Teresa was Annika's mother." He said. "A she was sweet, warm, and loving soul. She should have never married my brother. He is as gentle as a raging bull, with a temperament to match."

Albert said nothing to the comment.

"She made me promise that should anything happen to her I would take care of Annika." Alexei continued. "I sometimes wonder if she knew she wouldn't live through childbirth?"

Albert still said nothing.

"In any case," Alexei sighed. "It is my responsibility to see that Annika is happy and healthy."

"I am certain you have done an excellent job Alexei." Albert said reassuringly.

It was quite a while later before Albert made it back to the Edonian Church to pick up Annika. When he arrived, she was waiting in the parking lot for him. He immediately placed the car in park, and opened the door for Annika to get. Once she was settled, Albert drove out of the parking lot and to the Vasnev residence. After a short quiet ride, they had finally arrived.

"You can park in the driveway." Annika said to Albert.

As Albert carefully made his way up the snow-covered driveway, Annika noticed that the front door was slightly open.

"That's strange?" Annika questioned out loud.

"What is?" Albert asked her.

"The front door is a little bit open." Annika answered. "I'm certain I locked it."

"Do you think the Vasnev's have returned?" Albert probed.

"I spoke to Kazia this morning." Annika said. "She and her father will not return until next Tuesday."

"Does anyone else live there?" Albert asked. "Perhaps Miss Vasnev's mother or other relatives?"

"Kazia's mother passed away a few years ago." Annika answered. "All her other relatives live in Edonia still."

That was all the information Albert needed before quickly springing into action. Without hesitation, he immediately stopped the car and placed it in park. Acting quickly, he reached over to the glove compartment for his 9mm, then he looked at Annika and said to her, "Stay here with the doors locked. Get as low to the floor as you can. No matter what happens stay close to the floor, and do not make a sound, and do not leave the car until I come get you."

Annika looked at Albert; it was evident that she was scared out of her mind, but she nodded and did as Albert instructed. Albert turned and soundlessly got out of the car then gently closed the door behind him. Taking a quick glance around, Albert saw the same blue Dodge Omni that had been parked outside of Dragan's house days ago was now sitting parked across the street from Vasnev residence. This was not good, that meant The Warlords were after Annika now and given they had murdered a pregnant Miss Volkov, they wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing to Annika.

Turning away from the car, Albert focused his attention on the house. As stealthily as he could be as cold snow crunched underneath his feet, Albert made his way to the front door then pressed his back to the wall, before pushing to door open and cautiously looking around the small foyer of the house. Keeping his back as close as he could get it to against the wall, he made his way over to the darkened dining room. After a very brief scan, Albert did not see or sense any other person in the room, but for the life of him he couldn't shake the feeling that there was another presence in the house. Albert was inclined to trust his inner instincts, so he continued forward and remained extremely guarded.

Quietly, Albert quickly cleared the kitchen, the living room, and the office. Despite all of these rooms being empty, Albert still had a gnawing feeling that someone else was here. If there was anyone else here, the it was a high probability they were lurking upstairs. With his dual colored eyes shifting towards the staircase, Albert crept over to the stairs. Just before he could begin his ascension, he heard a man shout out in Edonian, "There isn't anyone here!"

The voice who had shouted turned around a corner before making his way back down the stairs. The young man was about to make his way to the lower level of the house, but as he rounded the corner, Albert saw what looked like the young man holding a 9mm. Albert knew he had to act quickly. He was trapped in a definite fatal funnel in his current position and there would be no escaping, especially not knowing how many assailants there may be in the house. Before the young man had time to realize someone was at the bottom of the stairs, Albert drew his gun and fired three shots up the stairs.

The first shot hit the man in the shoulder, the second in the stomach, and the final one landed in young man's hip. The young man let out an ear-piercing scream as he buckled and fell down the stairs still clasping the 9mm in his hand. Once the young man short painful tumble concluded, Albert quickly looked at the face of the man to see if he recognized him and he did, it was the owner of the Omni, Metija Milošević. The fall rendered the young man unconscious and given how profusely he was bleeding, chances were fairly decent that he would not wake up again.

Albert cautiously continued his ascent up the steps, however, upon hearing the shot and scream another young man appeared nervously brandishing a Tokarev pistol. Albert fired off another two rounds before the young man even realized what was happening. Unfortunately, both shots narrowly missed the young man, since he managed to duck around the corner before the would-be fatal shots hit him. Albert could hear the young man's unsteady breathing as well as him mumble a few Edonian expletives under his breath.

Albert paused and waited for the young man to make the first move and thankfully he didn't have to wait too long, because the young man mumbled his entire plan under his breath concluding with a countdown before creeping out from behind the wall. The second he revealed himself, Albert pumped three shots into him as well. Two in the shoulder and the last in his collar bone shattering it. These wounds were enough to cripple the assailant and get him to drop his weapon as he screamed in intense agony. Albert came up the stairs and very quickly, kicked the Tokarev pistol away from the screaking man, then scanned to see if there were any more assailants lurking around. Not seeing anyone, Albert attempted to pull information out of the unknown man, but he had quickly gone into shock and lost consciousness.

Albert then quickly breezed through all the rooms upstairs only to find them empty. Since the coast was clear, he reached into his pants pockets and pulled out his cell phone and called 911 to alert them to the home invasion situation taking place. Once the call was completed, he needed to check on Annika to make sure she was still safe inside his car. Carefully stepping around the now lifeless body of Metija Milošević through the foyer and to the front door. However, before stepping outside, Albert pressed his back against the wall next to the exit and took a glance outside.

Before he got a good look outside, he heard two gunshots and Annika scream. Busting though the door, Albert rushed outside ready to attack Annika's assassin. Upon hearing Albert's fast approaching footsteps, Bronislav Ateljevic looked up from the car and immediately began to fire at Albert. Ducking for cover, Albert dropped to the cold snowy ground.

"We meet again Mr. Wesker." Bronislav said. "As expected, you are here with Miss Muller, it will be nice for you two to die together."

Albert did not respond to his inane threats.

"I know it was you and Miss Muller who forced Miss Volkov to go to the police." He said coldly. "Dragan said she confessed to everything to him. She was so riddled with guilt about getting her husband arrested, that she killed herself taking Dragan's child to hell with her."

While Bronislav was speaking, Albert slowly made his way underneath his car to get the drop on him. Meanwhile Bronislav slowly began to make his way around the back side of the car heading to where Albert had dropped. Before Bronislav could make his way around the black vehicle, Albert carefully prepared his weapon a fired it right into Bronislav's leg, dropping him to his knees immediately. As quickly as he could, Albert rolled out from underneath the car and ran behind Bronislav, who, upon hearing Albert approaching from behind turned and prepared to fire his Yarygin Pistol.

Before Bronislav could squeeze off a round, Albert put four bullets into his back and he dropped like a stone to the frozen snow-covered ground. Once he was down, Albert slowly walked over to him, keeping his gun poised to empty the rest of his clip into Bronislav if necessary. Kicking the Yarygin pistol away, Albert kneeled down to check to see if Bronislav had a pulse. Placing his fingers to Bronislav's neck Albert felt a few faint pulses, but then there was nothing. A smile passed across his lips as he stood up, Albert was triumphant.

Albert stepped away from Bronislav's body and went around to check on Annika. He had not heard anything from her since the scream as Bronislav fired into the vehicle. Quickly opening the door, he saw a petrified Annika curled up in a ball crying softly into her lap. In the distance the blaring sounds of sirens from the approaching police and other emergency vehicles could be heard.

"Miss Muller are you hurt?" Albert said sounding very concerned. "Please let me see if you are injured."

Annika looked up at Albert with tears streaming down her face, she was so frightened that she couldn't move. Noticing how frightened she was, Albert reached down and picked her up. She was shaking terribly and was too afraid to speak.

"You are ok Miss Muller." Albert said softly, cradling her as though she were an infant.

Annika was so overwhelmed that she cried in his arms. Finally, the police, fire rescue, and EMS arrived on the scene. Annika was hysterical but he had to put her down; he had to tell the officers what had taken place, so he quickly reassured her as he set her down, but still help to supported her, as she appeared as though she was going to faint.

Following the incident, Albert and Annika were taken to Raccoon City Police Headquarters to give a formal statement about the day's events. Annika was extremely rattled by her close encounter with Bronislav, but she told about everything that had happened to the sympathetic officer. Albert on the other hand had given a very detailed account of everything that happened. He also voluntarily surrendered his firearm, since it had been used to kill two of the perpetrators and seriously injured a third. However, after several hours of questioning and officers reviewing facts in the case, the district attorney decided not to press charges against Albert, because it was a clear case of self-defense.

Albert was just walking out of the office of Sargent Enrico Marini, when he saw Annika getting a can of juice at the vending machine. Albert thanked the sergeant then walked over to Annika. She looked extremely pale and very distraught, but that wasn't surprising considering the harrowing ordeal she had survived.

"How are you holding up Miss Muller?" Albert asked.

Annika was bending over to retrieve her drink and even though she had seen him approaching, she still jumped out of her skin when he spoke to her. She immediately felt guilty about being surprised and apologized.

"You have been through something dreadful Miss Muller." Albert said compassionately. "It is completely understandable that you may be perturbed."

Annika looked down away from Albert's gaze.

"While what you experienced was indeed frightening and dreadful," He said taking her chin and lifting it up to meet his stern gaze. "You survived the ordeal Miss Muller. That is the important part; that you can continue to live."

Annika was about to speak when Jerrod walked over to where Albert and Annika stood.

"Director Wesker." Jerrod said sternly. "A car is on its way to take you and Miss Muller somewhere safe."

"I'm going with you?" Annika asked.

"Yes." Albert said looking at her softening his normally austere expression. "The Vasnev residence is still an active crime scene and even if it were not, I doubt you would want to return there."

Annika nodded timidly.

"Thank you, Jerrod." Albert said turning his gaze over to Jerrod.

"The car should be arriving shortly." Jerrod said. "The driver will be on hand to take you anywhere you want to go until the police finish their investigation and your car is returned to you. I was told to inform you that the car and driver are compliments of Mr. Spencer."

"When I get settled, I will thank him personally." Albert said.

"Is there anything else you need from me Wesker?" Jerrod asked.

"I will not be in the office for a few days." Albert said sternly. "I want to insure Miss Muller's absolute safety, especially considering a few of the gangsters are out on bail. You have the numbers where I can be reached should anything happen?"

"Yes Wesker." He replied.

"Should anything arise call me immediately." Albert said.

"Yes Wesker." Jerrod answered.

With that Jerrod's cellular telephone began to ring and he excused himself to take the call. Albert focused his attentions back to Annika who was taking a sip of her can of apple juice.

"Miss Muller you will be staying with me at my home in Arklay County." Albert said sternly. "I will let your uncle know what has happened and where you are."

"What about Kazia and her father?" Annika asked.

"Following the information, you gave the officers, they have informed them about what happened today." Albert answered. "I am uncertain as to what their plans were, however, when we arrive at my house please feel free to call them and let them know you are safe."

Annika nodded again then took another sip of her drink.

"That was the car." Jerrod said ending his call. "The driver is outside waiting for you."

"Good." Albert said.

"Pardon me." Annika said softly. "But I have no clothes other than the ones I am wearing, what shall I do?"

"Ah yes." Albert said. "Jerrod, please contact Author Jenks of Madison's Department Store. Tell him to select clothes for a young woman, age 20. She will need clothes for at least two weeks. Ladies pajamas, undergarments, everything. Have him charge it to my account and have him call my cellular phone number to speak to Miss Muller about her sizes."

"Oh Mr. Wesker." Annika interrupted. "You don't have to do this."

"Well, we cannot return to the Vasnev residence to retrieve clothes for you." He said. "This is for the best."

"Anything else director?" Jerrod said.

"Thank you for all your assistance today." Albert said sternly. "That will be all. Let's go Miss Muller."

Albert, Annika, and Jerrod all quietly made their way out of RPD Headquarters. Jerrod said his goodbyes as Albert guided Annika by the hand to the waiting black Towne car. Albert allowed Annika to get in first then he followed behind her. The driver closed the car door, then pulled off in the direction of the Raccoon City Bypass.

"Driver." Albert called out. "We will be going directly to my home."

"Yes Sir." The driver replied. "Is your address, 1470 Madame Curie Lane in the subdivision of Bella Vista Pointe?"

"Correct." Albert replied.

"Yes Sir." The driver said. "Traffic on the bypass at this time of night will be clear. We should be there within the hour."

"Thank you."

With that Albert took Annika by the hand and just sat quietly as the driver drove them to Albert's house.


	11. Chapter 11: Seduction By Happenstance

Part Four: Albert Wesker the Seducer

Section One: Seduction By Happenstance

It was a little after midnight when the driver pulled up to Albert's house. When they arrived, Annika was still in a state of shock from the day's events. She hadn't spoken much since arriving at the house, apart from asking if his home was a hotel and where would she be sleeping. Albert showed her to the large room where she would be staying, which was down the hall from where his even larger room was.

"There are some pajamas in the drawer you may use until the new clothes arrive tomorrow." Albert said.

Annika nodded, but didn't speak.

"There is a bathroom here." He said opening a door showing her a large bathroom. "And when your clothes arrive, you have a nice sized closet you may use."

"Your house is so large Mr. Wesker." Annika said timidly. "I don't think I have ever stayed in such a large home in my entire life. You live here all alone?"

"Yes, I do." Albert answered.

"And you do not get lonely?" She asked

"No, I do not." He said sternly. "If you will excuse me Miss Muller I need to attend to a few things."

"Of course, Mr. Wesker." Annika said. "Thank you for inviting me into your home."

"You are welcome Miss Muller." Albert said with a kind smile. "I will see you in the morning."

Albert turned and walked out of the room then down the hall to his room. Throwing open the French doors, Albert walked over to his large mahogany bed and collapsed into it. He was physically and mentally exhausted, but he had a sneaking suspicion he would not be able to fall asleep. He knew something about his temperament was extremely off and he wasn't certain how to control what he was feeling.

The adrenaline from the firefight surged through his veins and had no intentions of abating anytime soon. Albert was anxious to discharge this aberrant temperament that threatened to completely assail his ordinarily austere disposition. However, lying in bed would not solve this issue, he had to do something to alleviate it. Getting out of bed, Albert took a quick shower, before changing into his swimming gear and swimming numerous laps in his indoor swimming pool. When that failed to disperse the noxious adrenaline, he resorted to lifting weights, but that too failed to satisfy his wild mood. Finally, he settled on completing more mundane tasks such as reorganizing and alphabetizing all the old files in his study.

It was nearly 4 AM and nothing worked to even slightly temper Albert's manic disposition. He replayed the events of the evening over and over in his mind, but the best part of the evening was pumping those bullets into the leader of the Warlords and his henchmen. Watching them collapse in a blood-soaked heap gave him ecstasy he never experienced before. Grant it, he held the power of life and death in his hands all the time at Arklay, but this was different; this was far more gratifying than infecting some hapless pathetic test subject. Those test subjects were never a threat, but in this situation, there was a credible hazard to his and Annika's lives. Try as he may to suppress the thought, he loved the extra element of danger. It electrified him- aroused a latent primal instinct within him. Moreover, it made the ruthless butchery of those two men all the more fulfilling.

This was the reason why Albert was having the hardest time winding down. This was why the adrenaline streaming through him refused to abate. Nevertheless, he was contented replaying the scenario over and over in his mind. He delighted in thinking of getting the drop on Metija and Bronislav, easily taking them out. He reveled in spilling their blood, he delighted in piercing their flesh and organs with hot lead. Moreover, the sounds that their bodies made as they fell lifelessly to the ground in a tarn of their own warm gushing fluids… That sound, that beautiful melodic sound was like a symphony to his ears. He was the ultimate predator and those who dared to challenge him would meet their end massacred at his feet. However, he needed to push aside his jubilation and get some much-needed rest. It was extremely late and he wanted to retire to bed, but there would be no tempering his wild disposition anytime soon.

Having tried everything else he could think of and completely overpowered by his endocrine system, Albert decided to sit at the baby grand piano in his private library. There he began to play Mozart's Piano Sonata number 8 from memory. Playing the piano was pastime he seldom indulged in, but there were times when the playing piano aided in focusing his mind while keeping his hands engaged; he expected this one be one of those times where music could soothe the ferocious epinephrine filled beast within.

Meanwhile upstairs, Annika thrashed around in the large fluffy bed. No matter what she tried she couldn't close her blue eyes; the frightening events of the day kept replaying in her mind and no matter what she did, she couldn't get them to stop. It was so terrifying, especially when Mr. Ateljevic fired his gun at the window, barely missing her by millimeters. It was only by the grace of God that she wasn't hit. And if Mr. Wesker hadn't been there to stop Mr. Ateljevic... A brief thought Mr. Ateljevic killing her, sent a frosty chill down her spine.

Mr. Wesker put his life on the line for her. He even killed Mr. Ateljevic and the other men to save her. Annika turned and faced the large window and stared off into the darkness as tears streamed out of her blue eyes. He could have been killed by those men, yet he risked his life to save hers. Then after saving her life, he brought her into his home to continue to protect her. It may be his job to keep her safe, but he didn't have to risk his life for hers and he most certainly didn't have to bring her into his home to protect her from The Warlords.

Mr. Wesker was far too gallant and compassionate and she never thanked him for getting her out of that dangerous situation or saving her life. Admittedly, she was completely unresponsive from the day's traumatic events to speak during the long ride to his home. Once they arrived at his home, he promptly showed her to the room she would be using and he left her alone for the rest of the night. Who knows what he was feeling following such a terrifying ordeal. He must be suffering with the pains of guilt.

Annika sat up in bed and wiped the tears from her ocean blue eyes. She knew she had to thank him for everything he had done for her and she didn't want to wait until morning to tell him. Getting out of bed, Annika opened up the door, walked downstairs, and towards the sound of the music that was playing in the distance of the massive house. After peeking down various corridors and into open rooms, Annika came to the threshold of the library and there she saw Albert diligently playing piano. As timid as a woodland creature, she walked in and tried not to disturb his playing.

"Oh, Miss Muller." He said kindly as he looked over to her and stopped playing. "I hope my playing has not aroused you from your slumber?"

"No Mr. Wesker it hasn't." She answered softly. "Please continue playing."

"As you wish." He said continuing his playing but starting the sonata over from the beginning.

Annika stood there and listened to him play and did not speak.

"Do you know what I am playing?" He asked.

Annika shook her head.

"It is Mozart's 8th Piano Sonata." He said. "It was written shortly after Mozart's mother's death, a death which he was blamed for by his father, but her illness wasn't his fault."

"How sad." Annika said sorrowfully.

"Indeed." He said continuing to play. "In this piece you can hear the multitude of emotions he must have been experiencing because of that traumatic event. I myself hear despair, frustration, and remorse."

Albert stopped playing for a moment and beckoned her to come and sit beside him, which she did. Once she was seated by his side, he continued to play until the first movement was completed. When he was finished, Annika applauded and smiled. Apparently, she didn't realize the work was not finished, but he accepted her kind gesture and continued on playing the second movement in the piece, which was a sweet and gentle tune. As Annika listened to the lovely music playing she suddenly stopped him from playing.

"Do you not like this part Miss Muller?" Albert asked looking at her.

Annika looked into his dual colored eyes and her face instantly turned a bright shade of red. Looking away from his penetrating gaze, she answered his question, "It's not that."

"Then what is the matter?" He asked.

"I…" Annika turned and looked into his eyes again. Her heart was pounding as she got lost in his gaze. "I…"

"Do not be afraid to speak Miss Muller." He said kindly. "Please say whatever is on your mind."

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." She said softly. "If it weren't for you, I would most certainly be dead now."

"No need to thank me Miss Muller." He said sternly. "I said I would protect you and I am a man of my word."

"You didn't have to risk your life to save mine." Annika said softly.

"And if I had not done so, Bronislav Ateljevic would have killed you." Albert said directly. "It is my responsibility to see that you are safe."

"I know it is your responsibility." She replied softly. "But I am forever grateful to you."

With that Annika kissed Albert softly on the cheek. He was a little surprised, but easily recovered. However, he decided to press the boundaries of this burgeoning situation a little more; so, he leaned over and kissed Annika softly on her thin lips. Ordinarily he would never take advantage of his ward in this manner- especially when she was so vulnerable and could be effortlessly seduced by his charms. Nevertheless, the adrenaline speeding through him was forcefully driving his actions, and he was contented to let his currently roguish temperament dictate this situation. Once the kiss ended, their eyes locked for a moment and Annika suddenly turned away from him.

"Pardon me for being so audacious." Albert said softly. "I did not mean to cause you any embarrassment."

"Oh no." Annika said softly. "It's just that I've never been kissed before."

"I see." He said softly. "Well, I sincerely hope you enjoyed your first kiss?"

Too embarrassed to answer Albert's question, Annika just nodded.

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" He questioned brazenly.

Annika looked at Albert again and she blushed. Of course, she wanted him to kiss her again. His lips are so warm and soft, they felt so wonderful gently pressed against hers. It was a feeling she hoped would never end, so bashfully, Annika looked away from his gaze and slowly nodded a reticent yes. Albert, not wasting a second, lifted her chin so her soft blue eyes could meet his. Annika's face burned bright crimson, but she was excited to feel his lips against hers once more. For a second, Annika opened her eyes and looked into his and she felt as though she would explode with anticipation. Sensing both her anxiousness and arousal, Albert once again placed his soft lips against hers. Kissing her tenderly then passionately. He wanted to unleash her submerged sexual desires.

Young single Edonian women generally came in two brands, either shameless harlots or exceptionally sexually repressed virgins, it appeared that Annika belonged to the latter faction of women. However, neither type held any particular interest to him, at least not when he was in a more ascetic state of being. Albert was far more aroused by scholarly knowledge than carnal. But at present, the adrenaline was in absolute control over his entire being; perhaps indulging in mindless copulation would finally cure him of this bizarre malady once and for all.

Taking advantage of the situation, Albert slid his hands down her shoulders gently down to her waist. Annika seemed to try wiggle away from him, but he held her firmly as he could without frightening her. Taking further advantage, he slipped his tongue past her soft lips, he wanted to see how she would react to his sudden and quite shameless advance. He thought either she would be appalled and make a hasty retreat. Or she would passively accept his advance and he would continue to push her limits even further. The adrenaline was desperately eager for the latter and his true personality was beginning to agree with his rapacious endocrine system.

Annika's blue eyes opened, she was shocked to feel his tongue inside her mouth. This was something she had only heard about or saw in American movies. She didn't think people actually kissed this way. Annika didn't know what to do next. Try as she may to recall every American movie she saw for some guidance her mind was completely blank. She felt embarrassed, but she didn't want to stop kissing him. After all his kisses felt very nice and they made her very happy. After a moment of Albert gently probing her mouth, Annika decided that the best she could do would be to follow exactly what he was doing; perhaps that was the correct way to do a kiss like this. Annika once again closed her eyes and timidly slipped her tongue into Albert's mouth.

Albert couldn't be more elated. She was reciprocating, which meant it was time to truly test the waters and see how far she would allow him to go. Immediately, he held her waist tightly and his kisses became more fervent. Annika did her best to keep in stride with his actions, but she was woefully ill-prepared for his advances and he knew it. However, her lack of experience was not vexing, at least not at this time, so he decided to take a very bold step.

Slipping his left hand from Annika's waist, Albert's fingers slowly made their way underneath her shirt and onto her firm breast. Annika moaned, but was unaware she had so. For a second, he thought that perhaps she wasn't ready for the step and was putting up a minor protest. That was not the case however. It appears that Annika was frozen in place. Annika was unsure of what was happening. She liked feeling his hand on her body, but this had never happened to her before and she was very much out of her element and had no idea what to do next.

"Do you want me to stop Annika?" Albert asked, releasing her from his grip.

Annika couldn't speak. There was a part of her that thought what she was doing was wrong, terribly wrong. That "good Edonian girls" don't behave in this manner, especially if they ever wanted to get married. But that was how girls in Edonia were raised to think. That kissing, touching, or even being near a man would lead to all forms of moral corruption and once sullied it was irreversible, a permanent black stain on the girl's character. And once tainted, marriage, family life, even respectability would never be attained by the fallen one. But that wasn't the way people thought here in America.

Girls… No, women here were free to be alone with a man- any man of their choosing. She had seen countless American movies and television shows where women would do all sorts of things with men and at the end of these stories they would be married and living happily. Annika too wanted to be like a normal American woman. Free! Free to be in a relationship with a wonderful, brave, and handsome man like Mr. Wesker, no, Albert. Today is the day she would step bravely into this new way of thinking, and finally be free of her narrow-minded past life as an Edonian girl. Annika wanted to speak out her new-found sense of liberation, but she couldn't find the words, it was far too overwhelming, so she just shook her head.

Albert smirked at Annika, she was willing to submit to him, but he couldn't get too excited yet. Annika was still very naive and innocent; more than likely there would be protests or things that she would not be ready for, but he was fairly confident he could gradually guide her through the apprehension she would undoubtedly have. He would just have to be exceedingly gentle in his persuasions. However, Albert knew there was a chance she would be willing to do anything he desired, but only if he played his cards right.

The animalistic desire was coursing rapidly through his veins did not wish to be tempered. The adrenaline demanded that he pull all her clothes off, thrust her legs wide open, pull out his already swollen member, and tear through her innocence right there on the piano bench. But he had to take some control over the epinephrine driven mania if he was going to complete this conquest. It would serve both their interest, as well as heighten his pleasure if he consumed this fragile prey methodically.

Once again placing his mouth to hers, Albert resumed the slight process of tenderly seducing Annika. But this time, he was more calculated in his actions. Instead of going right for her eager breasts, he toyed with her body, running his hands slowly and passionately up and down her frame sending chills throughout her entire being. Sensing how aroused she was becoming he then upped the seduction, by gently brushing his hands down the sides of her bosom.

Annika was moaning, but she probably didn't even realize it. Her inexperience was rather arousing to Albert. While he never went out of his way for the pursuit of sexual pleasures, he greatly enjoyed fornicating, especially with those with limited or no experience in such matters. There was something powerful about bringing a virgin to their first orgasm that was intoxicating and given how strong his desires were at present, he was more enthusiastic than usual to bring Annika trembling with orgasmic delight into womanhood.

Albert kissed her lips softly one more time before standing her up, taking her hand, and guiding her quickly down the long hallways of his home, then upstairs to his bedroom. Throwing open the French doors, Albert gently guided Annika into the room which was only illuminated by the warm soft glow of the gas fireplace. Albert resumed kissing her soft pink lips and tenderly caressing her long soft fiery red hair. Annika kissed him back, she was becoming more eager to submit to him. Slowly, yet not breaking their passionate kiss, Albert began to lead Annika back towards the king size mahogany bed. His motions were so gradual that Annika was surprised when she fell backwards on the fluffy soft bed. Realizing where she was, Annika hesitated. Sensing her hesitation, Albert stopped and looked at her.

"If you want me to stop," Albert said softly. "I will stop Annika."

Annika looked at the bed and her mind raced wildly. She wasn't sure what she wanted. She enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers, the feeling of his tongue in her mouth, and his hands all over her body. However, she felt like this was wrong and she shouldn't be doing these things with a man she wasn't married to. Again, her traditional Edonian upbringing was butting up against the uninhibited ways of her new country. She was determined not to let her upbringing determine how this moment would end. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and live freely.

"I do not want you to stop Albert." Annika said softly.

Albert sat down next to her on the bed and gently caressed her face while staring deeply into her blue eyes. Annika's heart was beating so much that it felt like it would explode any minute, or worse, it seemed like Albert could hear it thumping in her chest. Annika diverted her gaze from his in an attempt to calm herself down, but it was useless. Everything was spiraling out of control and she wasn't sure if she could bring the situation back to normal.

"Are you quite sure Annika?" Albert questioned as he caressed her long red hair. "You don't seem certain."

"I am certain." Annika said breathlessly. "I don't think I've been more certain of anything else in my entire life."

Albert smiled at Annika. She had made a decision and spoke that decision with confidence. She was ripe for the plucking; however, he still didn't want to proceed to hastily. Albert kissed her sweetly on the lips, then took off his tee-shirt, Annika was mesmerized by his body. His body was just like something you would see in a Hollywood movie. He had a broad chest and a flat stomach, but he was also muscular. His stomach had amazingly distinct ripples in them, as did both his chest and his arms. Annika wanted to touch his body just to see if it was real, but she again hesitated.

"It's okay Annika." Albert said to her softly. "You may touch me."

Annika looked at him, she couldn't believe that he could read her thoughts as easily as he did, but there was something comforting about this uncanny ability. Annika quickly shrugged off her thoughts and reached out her right hand to touch his body, but she couldn't do it. Taking the lead again, Albert grabbed her hands and placed it to his chest. Annika shuddered as Albert guided her hand down his body. His skin was so soft, but his chest and stomach felt firm.

Albert moaned softly as her hands traced his masculine frame. Annika's hands weren't soft, which wasn't surprising given her background and occupation. However, it did feel good having her touch him, so he wanted to push the limits a little farther. Even though he was guiding her hands, he could feel Annika moving with his, but she stopped moving them just above his belly button. Taking control, Albert directed one hand down his belly button, across the delicate blonde hairs at the base of his torso and down to his crotch so she could feel his hardness. Noticing what he was doing, Annika tried to pull her guided hand back, but Albert's grip was absolute.

"Fear not Annika." He said tenderly. "I want you to touch me here."

"But…" She said sounding frightened.

"Please don't stop." Albert moaned. "Your touch is divine Annika."

Annika practically melted with that statement, so she tried to relax her hand, but this felt so unnatural and awkward. Instantly realizing what she was feeling, Albert guided her hand into his pants, past his undergarments and right to his completely erect manhood. Annika blushed. She knew what she was touching, but she was curious, aghast, and embarrassed. His… "Manhood" was rock solid, but it felt as though it was getting harder in her hand, it felt so strange. If it felt weird for her to touch it, she thought, it must feel equally bizarre for him as well. Annika look at Albert's face to see if he felt as awkward as she did, but from the look on his face he seemed… She wasn't sure, but he at least didn't look uncomfortable.

Albert was enjoying himself and he knew he was going to control this situation to it's fullest. So, stopping her actions momentarily, Albert stood up and unbuttoned his pants then let them and his undergarments slide to the floor, before stepping out of them, kicking them to the side, and sitting back down on the bed. Annika was completely frozen, she couldn't believe what was happening. Never in a million years did she expect this to happen. Here she was, in the bed of the most handsome and brave man she had ever known and he was completely naked. What was going to happen next, she wondered?

Before she could contemplate anything else, Albert resumed kissing her, but this time much more fervent than before. As he kissed her, he artfully began to remove her clothes, starting with slipping the tee-shirt she borrowed from him, off. Annika wanted to cover her breasts, but before she could complete the action, Albert's hands and mouth had made their way to her bosom. Annika yelped as she felt Albert's warm wet tongue circling her dark pink nipples. Then using his free hand, he would gently squeeze her unsuckled nipple. But he would alternate between each nipple nursing each like a hungry baby.

The sensations of Albert's mouth on her breasts sent shockwaves through Annika. She was panting and moaning even if she didn't understand why. What Albert was doing seemed sinful and wrong, but it also felt nice, very nice. A part of her wanted him to stop, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she asked him to. Before she knew it, Albert had laid her down on the mattress as he continued to stimulate her eager nipples. While he suckled, his free left hand meandered down and began working the little bow that kept the pajama pants of his she borrowed up. Making quick work of the bow, Albert's hand made his way inside the pants.

Albert placed his large warm hands over her lower abdomen and teased the hyper sensitive place between her pelvis and her lower stomach. Annika practically went into convulsions from is touch, which thrilled him immensely, so he continued to tease this tender place on her body, sending chill after chill up and down every fiber of her being, leaving her to pant like a thirsty animal. When he grew bored of teasing her, he gingerly slipped his hands past the soft scarlet hairs that covered the outer folds of her womanhood, and down to her slit. Parting her moist folds, Wesker began to stimulate her most delicate bud.

"Albert!" Annika yelped in completely shocked at what he was doing.

Albert kissed her mouth long and passionately which immediately quieted her. Normally he wouldn't be so intrepid, but his desire was profound and whether she realized it or not, so was hers. Annika was completely aroused by his manipulations. Her sweet body was reacting as it should. Her nipples were erect, her skin was flushed, and her womanhood was soaking with anticipation for his pulsating phallus, which it would receive momentarily. For now, he wanted to bring her to her first orgasm, so he used his fingers to stroke her clitoris faster and faster, which appeared to drive Annika mad. Her body shook and her breathing was erratic, she was losing all sense of control, which thrilled him immensely. Any second now, Annika was going to climax and from that moment onwards, she would be ready and willing to submit to anything he desired.

Albert worked her hot bud a little more and finally Annika gave herself over to a powerful climax. Her entire body convulsed as the orgasm overtook her entire frame. Her sweet blue eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned loudly as her body released in passionate bliss. However, Albert only gave her brief respite from his tender manipulations before doubling his efforts on her still swollen clit and focusing his mouth and free hand to her eager breasts.

Annika's was dizzy from this new experience. She had no idea what was happening to her. It felt like she was being betrayed by her own body. She shivered all over like she was freezing, but her body was ablaze. This most certainly was terribly wrong but it felt too good to stop or even want to stop. Everything was out of control, yet a part of her enjoyed the chaos and couldn't wait to experience more of it.

Albert spent a significant amount of time bringing Annika from one orgasm to another, however he had grown bored with getting her to climax near endlessly through clorital stimulation. It was time to release her from the bonds of childhood and bring her orgasming into womanhood. Sliding down her pajama pants down her hips, past her thighs, and sliding them off onto the hardwood floor. Annika used her arms to cover herself.

"You are beautiful Annika." Albert said seductively. "You have no need to hide your body."

What Albert said was true, Annika had a very alluring and shapely body. She had plump full breasts, a physical attribute that greatly aroused Albert. She also had shapely hips and a nice sized waist. She wasn't as beautiful in the face as he would prefer in a bed mate, but she did have a modest cuteness about her and of course her naivety was always something he liked, as it made it much easier to seduce and manipulate people who were unquestioning. However, he was still so driven by the free-flowing adrenaline coursing through him that anyone regardless of looks, physique, or social standing would be acceptable as a sex partner at present. While under normal circumstances Annika wouldn't be the type of woman he would choose for sexual congress, she would suffice in draining this terrible adrenaline from his system and satisfying the lust coursing through his veins.

There was so much he wanted to do to this little virgin. All the lecherous ways he wanted to take her flooded into his mind as he looked over her seductive body. Honestly, he wanted to pull up by her fiery red hair and force his gargantuan member into her mouth. But he had to remember, she had zero experience sexually and if he did that to her it would unquestionably cross a line she was nowhere near ready for. Perhaps in time he could convince her to fillatiate him, however now was not the right time. Besides, he was uninterested in anymore foreplay. It was time for the main course to begin.

Albert stopped all other manipulations and kissed her sweetly on the lips before sitting up and parting her milky white thighs. When she was spread open, he gazed at her soaking wet womanhood. Her dark pink slit appeared as though it was drooling eagerly, longing for him to tear into her virgin maidenhead, he felt his member pulse feverishly with lust at the prospect. She was so incredibly wet and he could not wait to slide into her warm wet place. As Albert gazed hungrily at her, Annika burned bright red with embarrassment.

"Please don't look at me there." She said covering her face so she couldn't see him looking at her secret place.

"You are beautiful everywhere Annika." He said kindly. "How can I not look at such beauty and not be smitten by it."

With that Albert mounted Annika, placed his hard-throbbing manhood at the entrance of her delicate flower, and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm going ask once more Annika," Albert began. "Is this really and truly what you want?"

"Yes Albert." Annika finally didn't hesitate to answer him.

Albert kissed her forehead then lips tenderly then he said, "As you see, I am quite large, so this may be a fairly intense for you. However, I will make a concerted effort to be gentle with you."

Annika nodded, but she didn't yet understand what he meant, however there was no time to contemplate the meaning behind his words, because she soon felt something enter her sharply and she squealed in agony. Albert stopped and pulled out of her, then kissed her lips softly and rubbed her sensitive bud again to counteract the pain. When she began to moan in ecstasy once more, he placed his manhood inside her going a little bit deeper this time. The sharp pain again overtook Annika again, but this time Albert was rubbing her swollen bud to try to better balance the agony she was experiencing.

Annika felt like she was going to go insane! On the one hand her body was a beacon of white hot pain, but on the other it was a beacon of red hot pleasure too. Now she understood what he meant when he said the feeling would be intense, but she didn't know what to do with all the wide-ranging emotional and physical sensations she was experiencing. Everything was bleeding together and her mind was rapidly losing focus. Something new was emerging within her, she had no idea what this new thing was, but it was at once thrilling and frightening.

Albert, meanwhile, glided his length a little deeper inside Annika. She was so tight, warm, and soaking wet. The adrenaline desperately wanted to take full advantage of how dripping wet she was and slide all the way inside her without giving pause to the agony she would no doubt feel from having her virgin womanhood pierced. However bestial his lust may be, he had to remain in absolute control. It would not be acceptable to waste this wonderful opportunity. It would be best that he took his time and enjoyed piercing her innocent slit. Slipping a little further into her, Albert could feel the tiny portion of flesh that was the barrier of Annika's innocence. She was so pure that she still had a perfectly intact hymen. This was rare treat, one that he would savor extinguishing, just as he had savored extinguishing the lives of those two men.

Albert grinned to himself, her innocence was about to be shattered and she would no longer be a pure and virtuous child; she was about to be deflowered and become a passionate wanton woman. His fingers continued to focus on her engorged clit, as his member began to slowly and fully penetrate her. This was, no doubt this was going to be very painful for her, but it couldn't be helped. Perhaps she may feel a little pleasure if he manipulated her tiny bud while entering her, but either way, he would claim her innocence now. Pressing for as tenderly as he could, Albert's large phallus nudged the barrier a tiny bit before it gave way completely and he fully entered her.

Annika let out a loud shriek as Albert completely parted her tight canal. The pain was fantastic, but she still felt good as he teased her delicate part. What was happening to her body? Why was everything so confusing?

"It's okay Annika." Albert moaned softly in her ear. "The worst portion is over."

Annika looked up into Albert's dual colored eyes to try to find solace in them and for the most part she did. However, her body was this strange mix of hot and cold- pain and pleasure. She didn't understand what was happening. Furthermore, she felt this very bizarre fullness inside her and this full feeling was also a curious mix of painful, pleasurable, ugly, and beautiful. Annika felt as though she had been fully corrupted, but it did matter? She was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. She was with a man who was so strong and gorgeous. A man who risked so much for her, there was no way someone so valiant and honorable would be a corrupting force. Pushing away all the uncertainty she felt, Annika delighted in being taken by Albert and wanted to experience all he had to give her.

Albert noticed this change in Annika, but he didn't want to advance his objective just yet. He wanted to give Annika a little time to adjust to this new sensation- the feeling of being wholly penetrated. In order to give her time to adjust to this new experience, he did not begin his passionate rhythmic thrusting immediately. Albert wanted her body to naturally adjust to his monolithic size.

Annika was sopping wet, he could near effortlessly slide as deep as he wanted inside her, but she was also so maddeningly constricted that it was almost painful for him to be inside her as well. Very few men could tolerate being inside a virgin without expelling their lust too quickly, but he was in complete control of his body and hers as well. This newly tarnished flower also felt wonderful and he too wanted to revel in the sensation, as well as make what was to occur next more enjoyable for the both of them.

After a while, Albert could feel Annika's canal begin accept and become comfortable with the immense size of his long and thick phallus, so he began to slowly thrust deeper into her. Within a few thrusts, he could feel a torrent of moisture gush from her womanhood, as well as every part of her frame going into orgasmic convulsions. She was orgasming so wildly that she could barely contain herself as they came in such rapid-fire succession. She probably had no idea what was happening to her body, which was a pity, but Albert delighted in it and wanted to continue driving her to orgasm after countless orgasm.

Not holding back any further, Albert began to thrust deeper and harder inside Annika and surprisingly, she continued to climax, but even more than just having orgasms she did unconscious things to let him know she was enjoying herself; like moving her hips in time to his deep thrusts. She also wrapped her legs around his and moaned his name fervently. It seems that Edonian girls do indeed come in two brands and this particular Edonian girl went from an exceptionally sexually repressed virgin to an immediate shameless harlot. He had to admit, he rather liked the new harlot version of Annika much better.

After what seemed like an eternity of mindless fornication, Annika was spent. She could barely keep up with his thrusting anymore, finally Albert was at the point of reaching his own climax. Intercourse with Annika was agreeable and he hoped she wouldn't be averse to another session or two, before they both collapsed into a heap. His refractory periods were eerily short for a man his age. Usually it would take Albert about 15 to 25 minutes to once again be ready to resume another round of senseless copulation following the first; and three was the minimum amount of rounds he found acceptable before ending the night. If his partner could handle more, he would go for as long as they wanted or until he was completely satisfied, which could take hours.

Albert's breathing became shallow and his thrusts were slower and more methodical then sensual. He was trying to decide; did he want to reach orgasm inside her or did he want to withdraw from her before his lust exploded from him? Normally, he wouldn't dare chance an unintentional pregnancy. Fatherhood was something he had absolutely no interest in; however, he was still being heavily influenced by the epinephrine surging through his veins. It was the adrenaline daring him to release all he had inside of Annika.

Ultimately, Albert would allow the epinephrine win this internal conflict. Being inside Annika felt good and he wanted to remain inside her for as long as possible. Moreover, he wanted to release all this noxious adrenaline from his body, he wanted to return to his normal ascetic state of being and filling Annika was the only way to achieve that goal.

"Annika…" Albert groaned, he was at his limit. Unabashed, he finished and drained all his seed deep inside of Annika.

After a substantial amount of time, Albert disengaged from Annika then rolled onto his back. For a while, the pair lay on their backs silent and motionless. Annika was catatonic from this blissful new experience, while Albert was in a bit of a daze. For the first few moments in the aftermath of their passion, he lay there mindlessly gazing at the ceiling watching the shadows cast from the fireplace dance above them. Albert felt serene or at least a little more like himself, yet not completely normal. He would most certainly require at least another few sessions, before returning to his normal state of being; however, he needed a moment to regroup.

Albert's mind went completely blank, which was rather a welcomed feeling. His mind was always on some subject or crisis and it felt good to not have his mental processer running so hard. But this moment was all too short lived and once again his thoughts began to wander. However, instead of succumbing to his thoughts, he turned to his side and gazed down at Annika, who looked genuinely exhausted, but he knew this was only the beginning of their lascivious night together; she would be granted a few fleeting moments of rest, but then it would be time for their next session. Given that he was still fully erect, it would be virtually no time at all before they would begin anew.

 _All in due course._ He thought.

Albert looked down at Annika's body, she completely drenched in sweat. Her crimson hair was disheveled as tiny tendrils clung to her alabaster forehead. Her breathing was shallow and her womanhood was ablaze with agonizing pain, while the rest of her body was experiencing the delicious aftershocks of pleasure. Everything was mystifying, everything felt unbridled, nevertheless Annika was filled with overwhelming ecstasy.

"Albert…" She whispered looking up at him with a feeble smile.

"Shh." He hushed her softly as he brushed the sweat matted hair from her brow. "You don't have to say anything Annika."

Annika said meekly as she stared lovingly into his dual colored eyes. "I love you Albert…"

Albert looked down at her for a moment with no expression. He should have foreseen something like this occurring, however he wasn't exactly in his typical balanced frame of mind when this tryst began. Albert knew there would never come a time where he would even remotely reciprocate her feelings for him. He loved knowledge, he loved science, he loved power, but people… People were something he could live without. As cruel is it would be, he figured it was best to be honest with her and not lead her on with false promises or unrequited affections.

"Poor Annika." Albert whispered to her softly. "Giving your heart to me- that is a fool's errand."


	12. Chapter 12: An Etude In Sybaritic Deligh

Part Four: Albert Wesker the Seducer

Section Two: An Etude In Sybaritic Delight

Annika's dark blue eyes opened and she looked outside the large window. Another snow storm pummeled the region. She could hear the frozen snowflakes thrumming mercilessly against the glass as the bitter cold wind shook barren or needled tree limbs and made for near whiteout conditions. However, you would never know how cold it was outside given how warm it was inside of Albert's bedroom. The fireplace still burned warm and bright, also his sweet-scented bedsheets did remarkably well in keeping Annika's unclothed body nice and warm as she slept. Turning away from the window Annika, rolled over to her other side and saw that Albert was in bed silently reading a document beside her. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his body looked even more beautiful in the light of day. Now, every glistening muscle was on display, and it was a sight she savored gazing upon with a bright smile.

"Good morning Albert." Annika spoke softly.

"Good afternoon Annika." He corrected as he placed the document down and turned to face her. "I trust you slept well?"

"Afternoon?" She questioned groggily. "What time is it?"

"A little before 2:30." He answered.

"Oh." Annika said sounding surprised that she had slept so long. "I really over slept."

"That's understandable." Albert said. "We didn't fall asleep until around 7:00 AM."

Annika thought about everything that took place before she finally collapsed from exhaustion. After they had made love the first time, they kissed and cuddled, before going another four times before their night ended just before dawn. While what had taken place between them was wonderful, the more Annika thought about it, the more she couldn't help feeling guilty about it. Things like that were only supposed to take place between a husband and wife. She wasn't married to Albert, yet she carried on with him as though they were lawfully wedded. That was the ultimate sin, one she would never able to cleanse herself of. Once that thought crossed her mind, she immediately thought of her Uncle Alexei and how disappointed he would be if he ever found out what she had done.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked again. "Are you hungry?"

"I did sleep well thank you." Annika answered snapping out of her deep thoughts. "Your bed is so soft, I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life."

"I am glad you slept well." he said kindly. "Are you hungry at all? I can ask my cooking service to make anything you like."

"I am." She answered. "But it is difficult for me to eat when I just wake up."

"Just let me know when you are whenever you are ready to eat." He said kindly.

Annika nodded then laid down on her back and gazed up at the ceiling while Albert picked up the document from the nightstand and resumed reading. After a long moment of silence Annika's thoughts began to consume her.

"Albert?" Annika questioned not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Yes Annika." He said not taking his eyes off the document.

"About last night," She questioned innocently. "Was what we did sinful?"

Albert dropped down the document back onto the nightstand and looked at Annika blankly, but did not answer her question.

"I mean…" She said hesitantly. "In Edonia, women aren't allowed to even be alone with a man whom they are not married or related to, although after last night I can understand why…"

Albert continued to stare silently at Annika; his expressionless appearance conveyed no emotion whatsoever.

"Albert, we broke all the laws of heaven last night…" Annika said sorrowfully.

"Did we?" Albert asked emotionlessly.

"I think so…" Annika hesitated.

"Listen Annika…" Albert said. "I am not a theologian. I cannot say definitively if I believe in the existence of god. However, if there really is a divine higher power, I am certain that power would want humans to live as naturally as possible, do you not agree?"

Annika thought about his statement. She had not considered that God would want people to live naturally nor had she considered what they had done as natural either. What little she knew about the ways of love prior to last night, were it was only supposed to be strictly between a husband and wife. Nevertheless, what he said did make some sense. After all there were a lot of text about the virtues of being immersed in nature and living as close to a natural life as possible in the Edonian Orthodox Church; remembering those texts helped assuage her guilt a little bit too. His statement still sounded a bit perplexing, but she didn't want to overthink it.

"Annika," Albert said sternly, as he could tell she was consumed by her thoughts and racked with guilt. "There is nothing more natural than what took place between us last night. You should not feel remorseful about it."

"But…" Annika continued to protest.

Before she could say anything, Albert rolled over close to her then kissed her soft pink lips passionately. Annika melted and instantly returned his kiss. Once the kiss ended, Albert looked deeply into her blue eyes and said, "Believe it or not, you just naturally responded to my kiss."

"I…" Annika stammered. "Did I really?"

"Shall I prove it again?" He questioned.

Annika nodded, but did not speak. Albert leaned in and kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth. Again, Annika responded in kind, but slipping her tongue into his mouth. When the passionate kiss ended, Annika smiled at Albert.

"Would you like me to continue to prove my thesis to you Annika?" He asked sensually.

"Yes Albert." Annika sighed breathlessly.

From there Albert kissed her again, while moving his hands down her body, instantly leaving a trail of goose bumps all over her feminine frame. This time when he finished kissing her, he immediately placed his lips to her hard nipples, licking and sucking them driving Annika wild.

"See how your body reacts?" He questioned. "This is exactly how your body is supposed to respond when I touch you."

As he continued to suckle her nipples, his available hand drifted down to her womanhood which was already beginning to grow moist with anticipation and he had only just begun to stimulate her. Running his hand over the outer folds her hot slit, Annika moaned, the sounds she was producing immediately aroused Albert. He paused what he was doing to Annika to show her his hardness.

"My body responds in a similar way to you as well." He said with the same sensual tone as before. "See how excited you have made me Annika."

Annika looked up and looked at his large and long phallus, but immediately blushed and turned away.

"You should not be embarrassed to look at my body Annika." He said gently. "As I have said, this is all quite natural. Moreover, I want you to feel good as well as enjoy yourself."

With that Albert, took both her tiny hands and placed them to his enormous rock-solid phallus. Annika's face burned bright red as Albert guided her slender hands up and down the length of his manhood. Albert looked at Annika's sweet blushing face and smiled. Removing one of his large hands, he caressed Annika's soft face and stared deeply her ocean blue eyes. Annika looked up into his beautiful dual colored eyes. Little did she realize she was still using both her hands to stroke his thick length without his guidance.

"You are very adept at making me feel good Annika." Albert whispered to her sensually. "I would be delighted to return the favor."

Albert took both hands and cupped Annika's face while passionately kissing her, slipping his hot slick tongue deep into her mouth. When the lusty kiss ended, he slid down the length of her body, planting soft kisses as he made his way downward. When he got to her bellybutton, he stuck out his tongue and began to slid it past the base of her torso, down the front of her womanhood, then he parted her feminine folds with his hand and used his tongue to lap at her hot sensitive bud.

"A-Al-Albert!" Annika yelped frantically.

This was a completely new sensation that she had never experienced before. When he touched her secret place, it always felt so very good, but this felt… This felt sinfully divine. The way his tongue swirled and lapped softly at her sensitive parts sent her into swift and powerful orgasmic convulsions. Annika's womanhood gushed and quivered with sensual delight. Albert's mouth and tongue were extremely skilled and making orgasm and Annika enjoyed every moment of him orally pleasuring her. Her body was once again alight, her breathing was heavy as she squealed, moaned, and writhed in pleasure.

The sounds that Annika was producing drove Albert into a frenzy. He delighted in educating her to a new way of reaching climax. He wanted to continue to bring her orgasms, so he planted his lips firmly onto her hot swollen bud and clamped down on it, suckling her clit. Annika squeals went from a mezzo-soprano to a full coloratura.

"Albert!" Annika shrieked. "I can't take this; I feel so hot!"

Albert heard her pleas, but did not yield; he instead amplified his seductive activities by using the tip of his tongue to tease her tremendously sensitive and engorged clitoris. A gush of fluid poured from Annika's womanhood as her body quivered eagerly, Annika was climaxing out of control. Albert, meanwhile, was relentless. He continued to lap at, not only her twitching bud, but all the warm fluids that poured from deep within her. Annika had a very sweet, nearly honey like taste, one that he relished consuming, and did so with wild abandon.

After a long while of supping from her delicate womanhood, Albert finally had his fill of orally gratifying her. He was eager to penetrate her again, but unlike their previous encounters, he was no longer being guided by a rapacious endocrine system. This time he was in absolute authority over his lusty desires, and since he was in total control over his mood, as well as an educating temperament, he wanted to instruct her in something he greatly desired; given how aroused Annika was at this moment, she may prove to be highly suggestible.

Sitting up and licking his lips, he looked at Annika who was panting trying desperately to catch her breath after being stimulated so vehemently. When her breathing became a little more regulated, Albert moved his face close to hers and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Did you like that Annika?" He asked with a sweet tone to his baritone voice.

"Albert…" Annika could barely speak. "You- you shouldn't place your beautiful mouth on that part of me."

"That is not what I asked you." Albert said in a very stern tone. "I questioned if you liked what I did Annika?"

Annika's face burned bright red she couldn't bring herself to answer the tawdry question.

"Why are you so embarrassed Annika?" Albert questioned. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Annika's eyes swayed away from his penetrating stare; she still could not answer him.

"Annika, I do not want you to be ashamed of what we do in my bed." He said with both a sweet and strict tone. "We are two consenting adults who are enjoying each other's bodies; there is nothing shameful about that."

Annika looked up and into Albert's eyes but did not speak.

"I will ask you again Annika." He said sternly as he looked into her dark blue eyes. "Did you like that?"

"I did like it Albert." Annika finally answered with her face burning bright red at her admission.

Albert smiled then kissed Annika passionately. Holding Annika tightly, he rolled over onto his back while Annika was partially draped on top of him. When the sensual kiss ended this time, he gently stroked Annika's long fiery red hair and stared deeply into her eyes again.

"I would like you to try something for me Annika." Albert said softly.

"Yes Albert." Annika said sweetly.

"I want you to climb on top of me." He said retaining his soft tone.

Annika was perplexed by his unusual request, so he opted to gently guide her though this invitation. When Annika stood up, he gently grabbed her by the waist and guided her body onto his, but he did not place her onto his massive phallus, at least not yet. Albert's large hands slowly slid up and down her curvaceous frame which sent chills though Annika's body.

"Are you contented Annika?" Albert asked.

"Yes Albert." Annika breathlessly answered.

"Good." He replied.

Albert then slid his hand back down to her waist and stood her up a bit, placing her a little further down to prepare his manhood to enter her.

"I will guide you though this next phase Annika." Albert said as he placed his phallus at the entrance of her warm wet slit. "If you are uncomfortable or the sensations are excessively intense, I will stop immediately. Remember, I want you to feel good and relish what you are experiencing."

Annika tried to hide her apprehension with a smile, Albert noticed this right at way and asked, "Do you trust me Annika?"

"Of course, I do Albert." Annika answered without hesitation.

"Good." He answered. "Then you know that I would never physically harm you."

"I know Albert." Annika said softly.

"Lean forward so I may kiss you." Albert said sweetly.

Annika did as Albert asked her and the pair shared a sweet yet passionate kiss. As the pair kissed, Albert slowly inserted himself into Annika. Annika squealed and squirmed as Albert made his way inside her.

"Does it still hurt when I enter you Annika?" Albert asked full of concern.

"No, it doesn't." She said softly. "I'm just not use to that feeling."

"I understand." He said compassionately. "If at any time I am causing you pain or discomfort please tell me."

"Yes Albert." Annika said.

Albert again kissed Annika and slid a little deeper inside of her; Annika could feel Albert entering her deeply. The feeling of him entering inside her was still a little bit painful, yet it was not so agonizing that she wanted him to stop. Albert saw Annika wrinkle her nose and forehead, she was bravely trying to endure the sensation his broad and elongated phallus penetrating her. While she may no longer be a virgin, she maintained a nice tightness to her canal every time he entered her, which was very enjoyable for him. When he was half way inside her, he took both his hands and tried to gently slide her down onto the entire length of his swollen member. Annika yelped as Albert fully entered her.

"Is this too intense Annika?" Albert asked.

"Albert…" Annika moaned.

"Do you wish me to stop Annika?" Albert questioned.

"No!" She said with a surprising emphatic tone. "Please don't stop."

Albert chucked softly, then began to guide her hips, gently moving up and down, back and forth. Albert was teaching her how to ride him. For the most part she did a fair job of pleasing him this way, but it was evident that Annika was not adept at riding or even really all that comfortable with riding him. Nonetheless, he did appreciate that she made a determined effort for him. This way was extremely intense for her, and she partially fell over, but used her arms to support herself as Albert continued to guide her hips. Her plump breasts dangled in front of Albert's face and he smiled before sticking out his tongue and teasing her hard-dark pink nipples. Then taking one of her hard nipples between his soft pink lips he began sucking. Annika moaned as her body convulsed, she was having a very powerful orgasm. After she was finished, she fell fully over onto Albert and he held her tenderly.

"You did very well Annika." Albert whispered to her as he slipped out of her hot moist canal. "Rest a bit."

Annika panted against Albert's burly chest while Albert just held and gently stroked her soft red hair. Albert could feel Annika still trembling in orgasmic lust his arms. Her sexual prowess was truly praiseworthy, the sorrowful part was she didn't even realize how sexually gifted she was; what a shame. While Annika may be satisfied, he, however, wasn't even close to being finished with her or having his desires satiated. When Annika had come back to her senses somewhat, Albert kissed her again while rolling her over onto her back.

"I'm going to try something else with you Annika." Albert said sensually.

Annika didn't say anything, she was still dazed from her last experience.

"Are you prepared?" Albert asked. "Or would you like more rest?"

"I'm ready Albert." She replied breathlessly.

Albert took both her slim milky white legs and thrust them over his shoulders, then he placed his still throbbing phallus at her warm slit and gently slid inside her. Annika's blue eyes opened wide in shock, it felt as though he was all the way inside her stomach. Regardless of how deep he was within her, it felt unspeakably good. Albert saw the look of surprise on Annika's face and he smiled kindly to her as he cautiously thrust in and out of her. It didn't take very long for Annika to reach another powerful climax. She held on to his strong muscular arms tightly as her body first tensed then released in a frenzy of tremors and a gush of fluid.

"Albert!" Annika shrieked as her body continued to climax.

Albert was extremely methodical while in this position. With Annika's legs placed around his shoulders he could enter her as deeply as he pleased, but because of his monolithic size he knew there was a great probability he could really hurt her and did not wish her to cause her any discomfort, so he would slide inside her deeply, then pull back, not entering her as deeply in the next few thrusts, before once again going deep inside her, both delighted in the passionate sensations. After quite some time of taking Annika this way, Albert was close to the point of climax, however he was not yet ready to give himself over to orgasm just yet. Once again, he stopped and withdrew to give both himself and Annika a few moments of rest before resuming his corporeal instruction.

"Sweet Annika." Albert said staring into her ocean blue eyes. "You are bearing this very well. I know I can be quite the demanding paramour."

"I don't think you are demanding at all Albert." Annika said sweetly as she looked into his dual colored eyes.

Albert gently caressed Annika's sweet face with the back of his hand then kissed her passionately. When he was finished, he smiled and said, "You are very kind to say that Annika."

Albert kissed her once more, but this kiss was more romantic than sexually charged.

"I am going to try one more thing with you Annika." Albert said sweetly caressing her face again.

Annika didn't say anything to Albert- she blushed; however, she was secretly eager to see what he had in store.

Albert let go of Annika and slid out of bed. Holding out one hand in a gallant gesture, he beckoned Annika to take his hand, which she did. Helping her out of bed he said, "I want you to hold on to me as tightly as you can."

"Why?" She questioned rather innocently.

Albert grinned wickedly, but did not answer her question with words. Instead he used one arm to hold her by the waist, then took his other hand and lifted one of her legs so it was around his waist.

"You may want to hold on now." He said softly.

Annika held onto Albert's shoulders tightly while he prepared his manhood to once again enter her. Kissing her sensually, Albert then entered Annika while still holding leg with his other arm. Albert began to thrust deeply inside her, Annika couldn't do anything other than hold on to him for dear life.

"Albert…" Annika moaned softly.

Albert looked at her for a moment before planting multiple kisses upon her lips as he slid in and out of her warm moist canal. Annika bit her lip in between each sweet kiss. One to stop herself from producing the lewdest sounds, the second reason was to stop herself from repeatedly telling him how much she loved him. She couldn't help how she felt about him, even if he disagreed with it.

"Albert…" Annika moaned again. "I lov…"

"I'm so close Annika…" Albert interrupted as groaned softly into her ear. "Hold on tightly."

Annika closed her eyes and held onto him even tighter. Albert, meanwhile, let go of her tiny waist and clasped ahold her other leg lifting her off the floor, penetrating her fully. Annika closed her eyes as Albert continued to slowly thrust deeply inside of her. His thick long manhood filled every inch of her slippery warm canal. While she was not yet used to feeling him inside her, she was beginning to grow more comfortable with feeling him deep within her. Annika looked at Albert's face, he looked so determined yet handsome, she couldn't help but smile at him. He looked back at her and smiled before giving on final guttural groan and expelling all of his seed deep inside of her.

After once more shooting his seed deep within her, Albert, while still inside of Annika, carefully walked the few short paces over to his bed and tenderly set her down upon the soft mattress before disengaging from her. Once Annika was comfortable, Albert collapsed on his side next to her. Annika's still flushed face was a picture of bliss and gratification. He stroked her long red hair and said softly as he stared into her dark ocean blue eyes, "Bravo sweet Annika. You performed very well."


	13. Chapter 13: Reassignment

Part Five: The Industrious Albert Wesker

Section One: Reassignment

In the course of the two weeks that Albert and Annika spent together, Albert did the best he could to keep Annika in good spirits and off of the trauma of her attempted assassination. In the early days of her stay, Albert found it difficult to keep Annika distracted by more traditional means. He did not own a television and Annika, much like many of her contemporaries, was use to spending an inordinate amount of time in front of a television screen to distract herself. However, as the days went by, Annika learned to content herself without the use of television. They had pleasant conversations, read books together, quietly listened to his piano playing, Albert even taught Annika to swim. She enjoyed swimming with him in his pool and became quite the strong swimmer under his tutelage. However, much of their time together was spent in his bed, blindly indulging in a pleasures of the flesh.

It had been a few years since Albert had someone in his bed longer than a night or two. Usually his dalliances were short lived, but that was by design. He had little time or interest in formal relationships or emotional attachments. He greatly preferred to have ephemeral, emotionless encounters. The latter provided him with far fewer entanglements and needless emotional complications. However, he knew what he was doing with Annika would be dangerous. She had already confessed her love for him a few times during those sensual moments together, but he would always manage to deride her affections or rapidly change the subject. Never once did he toy with her fragile emotions by reciprocating her feelings.

In spite of Annika's growing affection for him, Albert did find bedding her quite enjoyable. Those two weeks she spent in his bed did a lot to relax him and refocus his efforts during those few times he diligently conducted business from home. However, it was high time for Albert to resume his duties in the Obscure Operations Department. Today was the first time he had left his home and ventured to the Obscure Operations office since the incident occurred. As lovely as it was spending his days and nights in drowning in carnal bliss, he felt somewhat guilty neglecting his duties as director for such frivolities.

Another snow storm pelted the Raccoon City area, dumping nearly a foot of snow on the metropolis. Albert left his home in Arklay County extra early and managed to get into the office even before his direct subordinate, Jerrod arrived. Quickly plowing through a few minor reports and following up on several email messages, Albert managed to effortlessly transition back into the hustle and bustle of being a director. When Jerrod finally arrived about forty-five minutes later, he gave Wesker a report on what had happened during his absence and an upcoming situation that required his attention.

"Direct Wesker, shall I begin the report on the current situation?" Jerrod asked.

"Yes." Albert answered as he pulled a note pad and pen from his desk drawer.

"We have received intel about a potential attack on a high-ranking Umbrella Scientist." Jerrod began.

"What was the nature of the threat?" Albert asked. "Moreover, who is this potential target."

"The target is Dr. William Birkin." Jerrod said. "And the threat was his possible abduction while at the London Bioengineering Conference."

"Do we know who has made the threat on Dr. Birkin?" Albert asked unfazed by the news that his friend and former colleague was in danger.

"The source comes from one of our moles looking into a rival pharmaceutical company." Jerrod said. "They have been planning some sort of thievery for a few months now. The Corporate Espionage Division was handling the issue because it was assumed, they were attempting to steal information. However, the case was turned over to us late last night due to the potential threat on Dr. Birkin's person."

"Who is the rival company?" Albert questioned.

"TRICELL." Jerrod answered.

Albert wrote the name down on his note pad and waited for Jerrod to continue.

"Once, just a natural resource and shipping company." Jerrod began. "But in the last ten years, they have made great strides in the biological technology and bioengineering industry. Lately, they've been pinching talent from all over the world and have expressed a great interest in acquiring Dr. Birkin for their pharmaceutical endeavors."

"I take it Dr. Birkin has rebuked their advances." Albert said.

"That is correct." Jerrod answered. "According to our source, they were determined to retrieve Dr. Birkin by any means necessary and that included anything outside the normal legal channels."

"I see." Albert said taking down more notes. "When is the abduction to take place?"

"We are still working on the intel about when and where the abduction will take place." Jerrod said. "Mr. Spencer wished to discuss this incident with you and see what could be done to prevent it."

"I will speak with Mr. Spencer immediately." Albert said.

"Yes Director." Jerrod replied.

"Were there any new developments with the warehouse incident?" Albert asked.

"None as of yet." Jerrod asked. "The only thing I can report is we have been following the remaining members of the gang, including Dragan Volkov and none have been spotted doing anything unusual or suspicious."

"Please continue to keep an eye on their activities." Albert said sternly. "We cannot be certain what the remaining members of The Warlords may do. Especially considering their leader has been deposed."

"Yes Wesker." Jerrod said.

"Is there anything else to report?" Albert questioned.

"As per your request, the autopsy on the Volkov woman arrived just before I left for the night last night." Jerrod said. "I took a cursory glance at it, and it more or less ruled her death a homicide."

"I as I suspected." Albert said. "I will look it over later today. Anything else?"

"Paychecks were distributed Friday." Jerrod said. "I signed off on them. The only one I could not sign off on was the check for the Muller woman. It requires your signature, please pardon me."

Jerrod walked out of the office for a second to get the inner office mail envelop that contained Annika's paycheck. Handing Albert the envelop, he promptly pulled out a black ink pen and signed for the inner office envelop then took out the smaller envelope with Annika's paycheck.

"Was the amount I specified correct?" Albert questioned out loud as he looked at the payroll list.

Albert looked at the list and saw that the amount he designated for Annika.

"Are you sure $85,000 dollars is appropriate to give her?" Jerrod questioned.

"Miss Muller has been a great service to our department during the warehouse incident. Much of her assistance has come at great personal expense and loss." Albert said tucking the envelop containing her paycheck into his desk. "She honestly deserves more given how terribly she has suffered in this situation."

"Is Ms. Muller still at your place?"

"Yes, she is." Albert answered firmly. "The Vasnev family she resides with are scheduled to return to Raccoon City in a few days. Until they return, she will remain with me."

"Will it be safe for them to return to the home where the shootout happened?" Jerrod asked sounding concerned.

"I have made arrangements for their permanent relocation." Albert said. "None of them will be returning to the Edonian immigrant neighborhood."

"That's good." Jerrod said. "How has Ms. Muller been?"

"Mostly well." Albert answered. "She does have a few worrisome moments, but I try my best to allay her fears. Given what she experienced it is little wonder she is so fearful."

"Hopefully she hasn't been too much of a burden, Sir?" Jerrod questioned.

"Miss Muller has not been a burden at all." Albert replied. "She has been a delightful cotenant."

Jerrod didn't respond to Albert's statement.

"Is there anything else to report?" Albert then questioned.

"Not at this time Wesker." Jerrod said.

"Good." Albert said. "I will make my call to Mr. Spencer now, please see that I am not disturbed."

"Yes Wesker." Jerrod said standing up then walking out of the office closing the door behind him.

When he was gone Albert picked up the phone and dialed Mr. Spencer's direct line. After the line trilled for a short while, Mr. Spencer answered.

"Good morning Mr. Spencer." Albert said kindly.

"Ah Albert!" He responded happily. "I was told you would be returning to your post today. I am glad to see you've returned as scheduled."

"Thank you, Sir." Albert said kindly. "I was informed that you needed to speak with me rather urgently."

"Yes." Mr. Spencer said. "I need you to provide security for Dr. William Birkin he is speaking at a Bioengineering conference in London."

Albert said nothing.

"There have been a few threats against his life." Mr. Spencer continued. "And I figured since you and Dr. Birkin have a good relationship it would be best if you looked after him during this conference.

"Yes Mr. Spencer." Albert said.

"I need you to arrange your travel for this Thursday." Mr. Spencer continued. "And you will be with Dr. Birkin for about three weeks."

"Yes Mr. Spencer." Albert said.

"And of course, any equipment or support staff you need during your trip I can supply." Mr. Spencer said.

"I will have a list for you by the end of the day." Albert said.

"I will look for that list in my email later this evening." Mr. Spencer said. "Thank you for undertaking this assignment Albert. I know Dr. Birkin will be safe with you guarding him."

"Indeed Sir." Albert replied.

"Take care and we will speak again soon."

The day went by fairly quickly. There was the usual string of meetings to attend and reports to follow up on. One of his primary concerns was with the autopsy report on Olga Volkov. The Medical Examiner stated that the cause of Olga's death of blunt force trauma to the back of the head. It also confirmed that she was eight weeks pregnant at the time of her death. The Fire Marshal stated in his report that the fire was a clear case of arson. Chances were, the fire was set to cover-up Olga's murder, however, that was speculation on Albert's part. Albert thought about telling Annika about the report, but he decided against it. He didn't want to upset her by telling her Olga was murdered. Tucking the autopsy report into his desk, Albert prepared to leave for the night. Once his desk was completely organized, he closed his office, then made his way back to his home in Arklay County. It was a little after seven at night when he arrived, he found Annika waiting like a puppy by the door for him to come home.

"Welcome home Albert." Annika said with a bright cheerful smile.

"Thank you, Dear Annika." He said kindly, even though he was mildly annoyed she sat at the door waiting for him like a love starved animal. "I trust you had a quiet day today?"

"It was strange being here without you." Annika said. "I did not know what to do, so I cleaned what I could."

"You did not need to do that Annika." Albert said taking off his coat and hanging up in a nearby closet. "My cleaning service is more than happy to take care of such things."

"I just didn't know what to do with myself." She said softly. "I was so lonely and bored here without you."

Albert didn't say anything, he just walked through the foyer and into the kitchen with Annika following closely along. When they got into the kitchen Albert instructed Annika to sit at the table, which she did.

"I have been instructed to go to the United Kingdom on Thursday." Albert said.

Annika's expression went from happy to worried.

"Oh." She said softly.

"I will be gone for three weeks." He continued with no emotion in his baritone voice. "And most of that time I will be unreachable."

"I see." Annika said softly.

"I have made arrangements for you and the family you are staying with to move away from the area you were residing." Albert said.

"Where will we be moving to?" Annika asked.

"I found a home here in the subdivision community of Bella Vista Pointe." He said. "It's a new house with a few nice features. The primary feature being no one can enter this community without passing through the guard gates, also you will be in fairly close proximity to me, so when I return, I can keep an eye on you."

"Does Dr. Vasnev know?" Annika asked.

"Everything has been arranged." Albert said coolly. "You do not need to worry."

Annika nodded but didn't say anything.

"I have one more surprise for you." He added as he reached into his inner blazer pocket, pulling out the white envelope, and handing it over to Annika. "This is for you."

Annika took the envelope and opened it. When she looked inside, she pulled out the check for $85,000 dollars. It took a moment for the amount to register, but when it did, her jaw fell open and her blue eyes considerably widened.

"This is compliments of my superior Mr. Spencer as well as my department." He said.

"I…" Annika was flabbergasted. "I don't know what to say Albert. This is far too much money, I can't take this."

"It is yours Annika." Albert said sternly. "You have more than earned it."

"I…" Tears began to well in Annika's eyes. "I am so grateful to you Albert. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome." He replied graciously.

Annika put the check back into the envelope and tucked the envelope into her pants pocket. Meanwhile Albert went and got a glass of water and began to drink. When he was finished, he turned to Annika and asked, "We have three days left to spend together, what would you like to do?"

Annika thought for a second then answered, "I have been here for so long. Not that I mind being here in your lovely home, but I would like to go out, even for a little while."

"Where would you like to go?" Albert asked softly.

Annika blushed and answered, "I don't know? Anywhere would be fine with me."

"Have you ever gone sledding in the Arklay mountains?" He asked. "The route the horse drawn sleigh takes is beautiful, especially at night."

"No have not done that before." Annika said.

"Then this is what we shall do." Albert said kindly. "Sledding then dinner. I am very well acquainted with the Head Chef at the Arklay Mountain ski resort called The Enclave. I am confident I can procure us a spot at the Chef's table. Please change into something pretty, yet warm. The sledding tour can get very cold at night."

"Yes Albert." Annika answered happily.

Annika scurried off to prepare for her evening out, meanwhile Albert quickly set everything up for their evening out together. Once Annika was ready, Albert escorted her to his car, and off they went. The exclusive ski resort, The Enclave, was tucked away in the northern most part of Arklay County. Albert loved to visit the ski lodge when he had a day off to enjoy the slopes or partake in some of the various activities on the grounds. For Albert, going to The Enclave was a enjoyable respite from the doldrums of daily life. Following a short half hour drive, Albert and Annika made it the resort and their night together began.

For the most part, the evening went very well. When the initially arrived, they had to wait for an available sleigh, which took about twenty-five minutes, but it was more than worth the wait. The horse drawn sleigh went around the most scenic parts of the resort, through a small but well-lit path through a portion of the Arklay Forest, but the most breathtaking part of the ride was when it crossed over the Aims Tributary Bridge then dashed down a path that lead to a small waterfall; it was truly magical and Annika was spellbound.

When the sleigh ride concluded, Albert and Annika made their way to the heart of the resort for dinner. Making good on his word, Albert procured them a spot at chief's table at The Enclave's most exclusive restaurant, Neige. During the sleigh ride, Albert had told her all about dinner at the exclusive French restaurant in the only five diamond ski resort in Arklay County and Annika was enthusiastic about dining there. She had never eaten at a fancy French restaurant before, so she was excited to see what all the fuss was about, as well as try foods she only heard about but never imagined she would ever eat. Not surprisingly, the six-course dinner was spectacular. Annika was impressed about Albert's vast knowledge of the extravagant meal. She was also impressed with herself for going far beyond her comfort zone and trying escargot and caviar. Neither were to her liking, but she was proud of herself for attempting to eat them.

Following dinner, Albert and Annika headed back to his car and prepared to drive back to his home for the evening. Before Albert pulled out of the parking spot, he turned to Annika and asked, "Would you like to see the home I procured for you and the Vasnev family?"

"Would that be ok?" Annika asked timidly.

"Of course, it would be." Albert answered.

With that Albert pulled off and made his way down the winding mountain path that led back to the massive subdivision community of Bella Vista Pointe. Once through the gates, Albert drove through the Bella Vista Downtown area, which were peppered with tiny shops and eateries. Making his way through the busy downtown area, they came to another gated community. Taking out a card, Albert swiped the card in the reader and the gates immediately opened and they passed through. It wasn't too long before Albert pulled into the driveway of a very stately craftsman style home. Albert placed the car in park.

"We are here." He said as he opened the door and got out.

Quickly making his way to the other side, Albert helped Annika out of the car. She was dumbfounded by how amazing this house looked. Albert guided Annika by the hand and led her up the porch stairs. Pulling out a separate key ring, he placed the key into the lock and opened the door. Turning on the lights in the foyer, the helped Annika into the house. Annika looked around in amazement as Albert closed the door behind them. The house was completely furnished, she was worried that the owners may walk in at in any moment.

"There is furniture here." Annika said sounding worried. "Are there people living here?"

"No one is living here." He answered. "This was a prototype house used by realtors to help sell the other lots and houses that are being built. When Umbrella purchased it for the Vasnev's we requested that all the furnishings remain."

"All of this belongs to Dr. Vasnev now?" Annika questioned.

"Yes." He answered.

Annika looked around, she was shocked at how beautiful everything looked. She couldn't believe she and Kazia would be living in such a nice house.

"Would you like me to show you around your new home Annika?" Albert asked.

Annika nodded, still shocked by everything she saw.

Albert took her by the hand and led her around the large house. Grant it, it wasn't nearly as big as his home was, but this was still far larger than the house they all lived in currently. Albert showed Annika through the entire house. The house had a huge kitchen, living room, and an office where the doctor could do his paperwork in peace. Then upstairs, Annika had not only her own room, but her own bathroom, and so did Kazia and Dr. Vasnev. The furniture that was placed in the house was beautiful and comfortable and the beds were amazing. Annika wondered if Kazia would throw her residency to the side once they moved here? After the tour was finished, Albert asked Annika how she liked the new place.

"It is amazing Albert." Annika said still amazed by everything she saw. "I can't believe Umbrella has done this for us."

"The company understands and sympathizes with the extreme hardship you and the family you are living with has undergone since this entire incident began." Albert said. "Umbrella founder, Mr. Oswell Spencer, wanted you to know that you are not only a valuable employee and witness to this incident, but a valuable person. He told me to inform you that this is the least we as a company can do for the Vasnev family since their home is still an ongoing crime scene. Additionally, if you or the Vasnev's need anything in the future to not hesitate to ask."

"Are all American businesses this generous?" Annika questioned.

"No." Albert said sternly. "This is something that is very unique to the Umbrella Corporation and unique to the circumstance you have found yourself in."

"I am lucky to work for Umbrella then." Annika said graciously.

Albert said nothing to her comment.

"I can't wait to see Dr. Vasnev or Kazia's face when they arrive on Wednesday." Annika said happily. "I'm sure they will be surprised and happy."

"I am certain you all will be very happy here." Albert said.

"I'm sure we will be." Annika said cheerfully.

"Tomorrow we are having all of yours and the Vasnev's personal effects sent here and when they arrive on Wednesday, I will present you with the keys to your new home. And one more thing Annika."

"Yes Albert." Annika said.

"I hope you do not mind, but I put in an application for you to work in the flower shop in Downtown Bella Vista Pointe." He said sternly. "I am close to the shop owner. I told her about you and she was happy to accept your application. You start work with her the week after next."

"But what about my position at Umbrella?" Annika questioned.

"In the interest of your safety it was decided that you should not return to work at Umbrella." Albert said sternly. "At least until after the remaining members of The Warlords are incarcerated."

Annika's face looked worried.

"Does this not please you Annika?" Albert asked.

"It does." Annika answered hesitantly.

"Why do you not look happy?" Albert asked.

"Umbrella…" Annika hesitated. "They have done so much for me. This house, the money you gave me earlier tonight… They even employed me and now I'm just turning my back on them."

"You are not turning your back on Umbrella Annika." Albert said kindly. "Umbrella is doing their best to keep you safe while the remaining members of the gang are free on bail."

Annika still looked worried.

"Do not let this vex you Annika." Albert reassured her. "When things stabilize, I'm sure the company would be happy to have you return to your original position, should you still want it."

Annika snapped out of her troubled thoughts and looked at Albert. She couldn't help but smile at him, even though he looked at her with no expression on his face.

"If you think I should not worry then I won't." Annika finally said.

"Good to hear Annika." Albert answered.

"I think I am ready to return to your house now." Annika said softly.

Albert took Annika by the hand and helped her down the porch steps, then into the car. During the short ride back to his place, Annika was happy and excited to begin this new chapter in her life. For the first time ever, she had someone to rely upon, as well as financial independence. This was more than she ever dreamed of happening to her when she first arrived in Raccoon City. While things were still a bit frightening with those gangsters still being on the loose, she knew she would be safe and secure, especially with Albert there to support her.


	14. Chapter 14: Tragic News From Afar

Part Six: Annika Muller The Girl

Section One: Tragic News From Afar

February 1992

It has been about a week and a half since Albert had gone away for his abrupt business trip. Before he turned Annika over to the care of the Vasnev's, he stated that he would call whenever he had a free moment to check and see how she was doing; it was the best he could offer since he wasn't psychically able to keep an eye on her. He also sent his subordinate to check up on her and the family every evening to make certain they were safe in their new community. So far everything was working out well for everyone.

Kazia still attended the last of her classes at Raccoon University while Dr. Vasnev still attended to his patient's in the Edonian immigrant community. While they resumed their everyday activities, they were escorted by members of Umbrella's private security team as requested by Wesker before he departed. Annika also had a one-person security detail, which was more than adequate considering she lived and worked in the safe confines of Bella Vista Pointe. While she was grateful that someone was watching over her, she felt a little uncomfortable with someone watching her every move.

Otherwise, Annika was slowly getting adjusted to her new life in Arklay County. Things were far quieter here than they were in Raccoon City and that included her new job. The flower shop that Annika worked in was busy preparing for Valentine's Day and the orders flooded in for the romantic holiday. Mrs. Morgan, Annika's new boss, was so patient and kind to Annika. In the two days she worked, Annika made a few minor mistakes, but Mrs. Morgan always corrected her with gentle words and encouragement, this made the transition for the both of them a lot easier.

It was the middle of the day and Annika was finishing up with a large order of carnations for a customer, when Mrs. Morgan came from the stock room in the back holding a very large bundle of roses.

"When you are finished Annika." Mrs. Morgan said. "Would you mind giving me a hand with these roses?"

"Yes Mrs. Morgan." Annika said handing the young man his bundle of flower.

When the transaction was over, Annika walked over to where Mrs. Morgan was and helped her sit down the roses onto the arrangement table. While they were prepping the flowers in walked an odd-looking man wearing a dark grey suit. Mrs. Morgan excused herself while Annika continued the work sorting the flowers.

"Good afternoon Sir." Mrs. Morgan said cheerfully. "How may I help you today?"

The man began to speak, but it was in a language Mrs. Morgan didn't understand. Annika looked up immediately, because she knew the dialect the man was speaking was Edonian. Annika stopped what she was doing and went over to her boss.

"Pardon me Mrs. Morgan." Annika said sweetly. "But he is speaking Edonian."

"He is?" She questioned. "Do you feel comfortable translating?"

"Yes Miss Morgan." Annika said cheerfully.

She turned away from her boss and looked at the man with a warm cheerful smile, "Welcome to our shop Sir. How may we help you today?"

The man looked at Annika strangely and smiled. There was something in his crooked grin that sent unsettling chills down Annika's spine, but she had to suppress the uncanny feeling and get through this transaction the best she could.

"I am looking for white and blue bellflower." The man said sternly. "Like they have in our homeland?"

"What is he asking for Annika?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Blue and white bellflowers." Annika answered strangely.

"I'm not sure what that is?" Mrs. Morgan said.

"They are Edonian funerary flowers." She answered. "But I don't think we stock them."

Annika turned away from her boss and looked at the man strangely. He seemed familiar to her, but she could not think of where she saw him before. Snapping out of her momentary silence, she then said, "I am sorry for your loss, but we do not stock bellflowers at this shop."

"The loss is not mine." The man said cryptically. "They are for you Miss Muller."

The color drained from Annika face and Mrs. Morgan recognized this and asked, "What's wrong Annika?"

"Why would I need funeral flowers?" Annika managed to ask the man, not responding to her boss's question.

"Are you not Annika Teresa Muller?" The man asked.

Annika hesitated to answer.

"Annika?" Mrs. Morgan whispered softly pulling her aside. "What is happening?"

"This man knows my name." She whispered back. "He says the flowers are for me?"

Mrs. Morgan, unsure of who this character was and given everything that Wesker had told her about her situation this encounter was extremely unsettling. Mrs. Morgan wasted no time in taking control of the situation.

"I want to know who you are!" Mrs. Morgan demanded. "And what you want Miss Muller?"

The man looked down at Mrs. Morgan with disdain and then said in gruff English, "I have been sent from Miss Muller's hometown in Edonia to inform her of the passing of her father, Misha Radovan Muller."

Annika gasped to hear her father had passed away.

"Do you have some sort of official documentation?" Mrs. Morgan questioned suspiciously. "Something stating he has passed as well as something stating who you are?"

The man grumbled something under his breath while digging into the pockets of his dark gray coat. After a moment or two, he found what he was looking for and produced an Menlick-Silavo Civil Servant card as well as the death certificate for Annika's father. Mrs. Morgan took the documents and glanced at them, but did not scrutinize them as much as she would have liked, because she couldn't understand the Edonian alphabet, so she handed the documents to Annika. Annika looked at the identification badge closely for a moment. There was something a little odd about it. She wracked her brain to remember how civil servant identification looked in her hometown.

The limited times that town officials and civil servants stayed at the inn Annika's father showed her their ID so she could get accustomed to how they looked, since there were a few instances of id cards being falsified. Traditionally, their ID's had between two and four gold, silver, or bronze stars underneath the pictures, depending on their rank in the town government. This man's id only had bronze two stars on it. Annika then took a quick glance at the name on the badge, Sergei Pavlovič. Try as she may to recall any Pavlovič family members in her hometown, Annika only drew a blank.

Annika looked at the death certificate and her heart sank. According to the death certificate her father had passed from a sudden heart attack three days ago. It was strange to think that she would never see her father again. Even despite all the terrible things he had done to her, he was still her father and it was heartbreaking to know he was gone now. The last time she saw her father was the night she left for the capital.

The entire day she spent being more cautious than usual when she was around her father. He must have picked on how guarded she was, because on that day he wasn't as cruel towards her as he normally was. She remembered that night before she feigned going to bed, her father actually praised her for all the hard work she had done that day, which was extremely uncharacteristic of him. She also recalled feeling racked with guilt about leaving him all alone after having such a good day with him, but everything about her escape had been planned and she could not back out.

When she escaped the inn on that dark bitterly cold night, she prayed that her father may someday find it in his heart to forgive her for abandoning him and maybe, if she returned, he would welcome her with open arms. But now with him having passed, she would never be able to reconcile with him. It made her heart sink to know he went to his grave never knowing what happened to her or that she was doing well. Annika was forced to sort out all of the conflicted and unresolved emotions she had about him alone.

"Has my Uncle Alexei been informed?" Annika asked the man with her voice trembling a bit.

The man did not answer.

"Does my Uncle Alexei Muller know about my father's death?" Annika asked again.

"He is in the Capital for the meeting of Holy Order." The man answered. "Someone has been dispatched to inform him."

Annika knew her uncle was indeed in the capital. Following the celebration of the birth of Annika's cousin, Father Muller told Annika that he would be remaining in Edonia for the Feast of Saint Christos. When the holiday was over, he would be heading to the Capital for the meeting of the Holy Order. More than likely he would be unreachable due to the meeting of the Holy Order. This gathering was a convening of the clergy of the Edonian Orthodoxy and lasted nine days. Since her uncle was the Bishop the Raccoon City Edonian Orthodox, Alexei would no doubt be nearly impossible to reach during the nine-day assembling.

"I understand." Annika said softly. "Do you need me to sign my father's death certificate?"

"Your grandmother has taken care of that." The man said gruffly switching back to speaking in Edonian dialect. "I am here to inform you of the passing of Misha Radovan Muller and escort you back to Edonia."

"What is he saying to you Annika?" Mrs. Morgan asked sounding concerned.

"He says I am to go back to Edonia with him." Annika answered.

"It is your duty Miss Muller." The man said speaking bluntly in English. "You are your father's only child, it is your responsibility to pay respects to the man who brought you into the world, as well as reconcile his estate."

"But I am a girl." Annika answered. "I am unable to inherit the inn since I am unmarried. I assume the inn will fall to my Uncle Alexei or one of my other uncles."

"There are other matters you are responsible for Miss Muller." The man said with the same bitter angry tone. "You are obligated to return to Menlick-Silavo immediately."

Mrs. Morgan looked at Annika nervously while Annika stood there silent. After a moment, Mrs. Morgan pulled her away into the stock room, so the strange man would not be privy to their conversation.

"You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to Annika." Mrs. Morgan said.

"I know." Annika said timidly. "But he is correct, I do have an obligation to attend my father's funeral and be there for my grandmother."

"Do you trust this man Annika?" Mrs. Morgan asked cautiously.

Annika thought for a moment. She didn't trust this strange man. Something seemed really odd about everything he was saying. She was certain that if anything had happened to her father, Uncle Alexei would be one of the first people to be notified. He not only was he second born son, but also the family clergyman and he would certainly tell Annika regardless of what was going on with the church. However, when she thought about it, it was not uncommon for messengers to be dispatched to inform family members about the passing of other family members, but that was in Edonia. As far as she knew, this practice didn't travel to the US. And speaking of that, how did anyone know where she was? The last time her family tried to locate her was when she was in the Capital. How could they possibly know she was here? It was really unsettling.

"I don't know?" Annika said cautiously. "But if I don't go back to Edonia to deal with my father's passing, it would be considered extremely disrespectful. If I go back and pay my respects and reconcile his affairs, I will be looked upon favorably by my family."

"If you believe going back to Edonia is the right thing to do, then I wish you a safe journey." Mrs. Morgan conceded reluctantly. "How long do you think you will be in Edonia?"

"No more than a week." Annika answered.

"Would you like me to go with you to the airport?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"I don't want to be a burden to you Mrs. Morgan." Annika said.

"It's no trouble at all dear." She said kindly. "Besides, there's something about this guy I don't completely trust and I think I should accompany you to the airport. Do you also want to tell your bodyguard?"

"Oh yes." Annika said suddenly remembering that she had someone watching over her while Albert was away. "We should tell him too."

"We'll both accompany you to the airport to make sure this man doesn't try anything." Mrs. Morgan said sternly.

"Thank you so very much Mrs. Morgan." Annika said kindly.

Mrs. Morgan patted Annika on the shoulder and they both went out to face the man who was waiting by the counter with a bitter scowl plastered across his face.

"Miss Muller, her bodyguard, and I will be accompanying her to the airport with you." Mrs. Morgan spoke sternly.

The man said nothing, he just stood there brooding. He was unaccustomed to having a woman speaking to him so coarsely or dictating how a situation would play out.

"When do I need to leave Mr. Pavlovič?" Annika asked.

"There is a flight leaving at seven tomorrow morning from Raccoon City to Hungry." He said angrily. "From Hungry we have to take another flight to Edonia. We should be there before his funeral which is set for Sunday according to your grandmother."

Mrs. Morgan looked at Annika, who seemed like she was deeply entrenched in thought. Mrs. Morgan gently touched her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"You don't have to go with him if you don't feel comfortable." She said.

"It's for the best that I return to Edonia." Annika conceded with a sigh.

"Ok then." Mrs. Morgan said.

"You have made a wise choice Miss Muller." The man said with a curious tone to his tenor voice. "Tell me your address and I will retrieve you first thing in the morning."

"You will meet Miss Muller here at 4 in the morning!" Mrs. Morgan stated emphatically.

Mr. Pavlovič sneered at Mrs. Morgan, but she would not be dissuaded.

"Very well." He spat. "I will be here tomorrow at 4 AM."

With that Mr. Mr. Pavlovič turned and walked out of the flower shop. When he was gone, Mrs. Morgan beckoned Rodger Fitzgerald, Annika's bodyguard, who was parked across the street conducting surveillance. When he came into the shop, they told him all about this peculiar man and the strange situation. It didn't take long for Mr. Fitzgerald to call into the office to start an investigation into Mr. Mr. Pavlovič, but information about him wouldn't be available until shortly before Annika had to depart with him. In the meanwhile, word was sent to Wesker about this new development, but due to his being indisposed with his current assignment, he had no further instruction for the team.


	15. Chapter 15: Homecoming

Part Six: Annika Muller The Girl

Section Two: Homecoming

Despite reservations of Annika's bodyguard as well as Mrs. Morgan, Annika did indeed leave with Mr. Pavlovič. Mr. Fitzgerald warned Annika that once she left with him, he would be unable to keep an eye on her and she would be alone. Annika headed the warning, but knew there wasn't anything she could do. Her father had passed away and it was her duty as his only child to attend his funeral and reconcile his affairs. Besides, it would be nice to see her grandmother and other family members again. She was uncertain how she would be received during her visit, but she wanted to prove to them that she was doing well while living in America.

While she was on break yesterday afternoon, she removed $25,000 dollars of that $85,000 Umbrella had given her to help with any expenses for her father's funeral, as well as possibly grease any palms necessary to try to get the inn placed in her name. Bribery was commonplace in Edonia and was the only way unmarried women managed to become entrepreneurs. Annika was fully prepared to bribe as many people as she needed to and she definitely had the cash to back her intentions. According to the bank teller, the Edonian Rokle was no match for the American dollar. Once she arrived in Edonia she would exchange her dollars for rokles and more than likely be the wealthiest women in Menlick-Silavo.

There was a lot for her to look forward to once she arrived back in her hometown. Even given the sorrowful circumstances, she was eager to see her family once more. She hoped that her Uncle Pavel and his wife Liliana would bring their newborn son over at some point. And surely Uncle Alexei knew about her father's passing by now. These last few weeks had been the longest amount of time she had ever spent away from her uncle and she missed him terribly. Surely, he would have some comforting words for to console her with.

The journey to Menlick-Silavo was nearly at an end. It had taken a little over half a day to fly from Raccoon City to Budapest. In that time, she mostly slept since the flight was so long. But once she and Mr. Pavlovič arrived in Hungary, made a mad dash to their gate for the flight to Edonia, which was only an hour. Then there was the train ride from the capital to the city of Peznik-Sanina. There was no train system that went from Peznik-Sanina to Menlick-Silavo, Mr. Pavlovič would have to drive about an hour and a half up the one road mountain pass to get there.

As Annika watched the city slowly change to countryside, then to mountainside, she began to realize that she had not cried once in the nearly two days since learning about her father's passing. When Olga died, she cried for days. Anytime she thought about nearly begin killed tears would stream down her eyes. She even found herself feeling a bit somber about not properly saying goodbye to Albert. However, when it came to her father, she couldn't bring herself to shed a tear. It was true, that her father was overbearing and often cruel, but he did mean well. She figured that all he ever wanted for her was to be a respectable wife and mother. That's what all fathers wanted for their daughters. He was just doing what he thought was in her best interest. Ultimately, none of that mattered. He was gone now, so it was time to set the bitterness aside.

"You don't speak much do you girl?" Mr. Pavlovič said coarsely.

Annika looked at the man oddly. She didn't speak much because she felt completely uncomfortable with him. He was always looking at her strangely. Almost like she was a prisoner or a hostage. His entire demeanor on this journey was creepy and it gave her an extremely unsettling feeling. She supposed she could have paid to have someone else escort her back to town, but with the amount of money she was carrying she didn't feel comfortable going off with another stranger. Sometimes it was safer to choose the lesser of two evils. Besides, he was at least a town official. He had to work within the parameters of the law.

"It is good you don't speak much." He continued. "It means you were raised properly and you will be an obedient wife."

Annika still did not speak. She just looked out of the window and tried to ignore his comments.

"How long had you been in that country?" Mr. Pavlovič asked.

"A little less than a year." Annika replied softly.

"Good." He said. "You weren't there long enough for that place to take ahold of you."

"I'm sorry?" Annika said confused by his statement.

"Meaning you weren't there long enough for that place to poison your mind." He said clarifying his statement.

Annika looked at him strangely.

"That country is a terrible place." He continued speaking. "The people there are monsters. I know, I was there for a few days before finding you. I never want to go back there again."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Pavlovič." Annika said softly turning back to look out the window. "But I think it is a nice place and I cannot wait to return."

Mr. Pavlovič laughed loudly. Annika turned at looked at him strangely again.

"You may not want to once you return to Menlick-Silavo." He said with a strange tone to his voice. "You may find happiness while you are in your hometown."

"I just want to pay my final respects to my father, reconcile his affairs, and grieve with my family." Annika said softly. "When that is over, I will return to my new hometown. I do not have any interest in remaining in Menlick-Silavo."

Mr. Pavlovič sneered at Annika's statement, but made no further comment.

It wasn't too much longer that they crossed the threshold of the ancient gates of the mountain town of Menlick-Silavo. Menlick-Silavo was the northern most point of Edonia, nestled in the valley of two large mountains, Mount Menlick and Mount Silavo, hence the towns namesake. Looking around, things didn't seem like that changed in the nearly ten months that Annika was gone. The old square still looked exactly the same, with statues of the old heroes of both the distant past as well as the more recent past. Even though the country was no longer part of the rapidly diminishing country of Yugoslavia, many shops still draped the Yugoslavian flag out front. In nearly a year it felt like no time had passed at all.

At last they had arrived at the courthouse and municipal building. Mr. Pavlovič had parked his car and told Annika to get out. Annika did as she was told, while he got out and went to the trunk of his car to get her suitcase.

"Come get your bag girl!" The man demanded.

Annika did as she was instructed and already, she could feel the urge to want to turn tail and go back to the US. However, she knew she had a duty to fulfil and she wasn't going to let this horrid man frighten her off so easily. So, she again did as she was told and took her large suitcase and began to walk up the front stairs of the municipal building. Mr. Pavlovič breezed in front of her to open the door. She was honestly surprised that he held the door open for her.

"Come with me girl!" Mr. Pavlovič demanded.

Annika said nothing, but followed behind him as he led her toward one of the offices. Stopping outside the door he knocked firmly and someone peeked out of the door. Because of the clamor around her, Annika did not hear what was being said, by the time the person on the other end of the door closed the door.

"What is happening?" Annika asked softly.

"We are waiting right here girl." Mr. Pavlovič answered gruffly.

Annika sat her suitcase down and waited quietly. After a moment or two, the door opened and Mr. Pavlovič walked in. Annika picked up her suitcase and followed him. Once inside the tiny office, Annika saw who was there waiting for her and she immediately dropped the heavy suitcase to the floor and it made a thunderous ruckus.

"Father!" Annika said sounding completely appalled that he was there, but that he was very much alive and well.

"Yes Annika." He said with a snap to his deep bass voice. "I'm not dead."

"How?!" She questioned trembling in fear. "I was told…"

"I know what you were told!" He half shouted. "As you see it wasn't true."

"But…" She stuttered. "Why Father? Why did you lie about something so terrible?"

"She never once cried about your death Mr. Muller!" Mr. Pavlovič said coldly. "She didn't seem to care very much that you had died."

"I'm not surprised she's been so cold about me dying." Misha said coldly. "Annika has always been rather selfish. But that will change starting now."

Misha walked over to Annika and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Starting now you will repay your long-standing debts to me Annika." Misha hissed.

Annika was frightened and rightly so. God only knew what tortures he had in store for her.

"Get your bag Annika." He commanded. "We are going home!"

Annika picked up her bag, while her father grabbed her hard by the arm and dragged her out of the municipal building, down the stairs, and to his car. Misha pulled off and down the snowy roads. Recklessly, Misha tore through the snow-covered streets, but it didn't take long for them to find their way back to the Mountain View Inn. As Misha pulled into the gates of the inn, he slowed down enough for the car to stop without sliding too much on the snow and ice. Waiting at the front door was Ekaterina, Annika's grandmother. While Annika as happy to see her grandmother still looking well, she hated being back here. When the car stopped, Misha told Annika to get out and retrieve her suitcase, which she promptly did. Dragging the heavy suitcase along, Annika walked up the front steps while her Grandmother smiled at her.

"Welcome home Child." She whispered softly.

"Thank you, Grandmother." Annika whispered back. "I am happy to see you are well."

Misha walked up and angrily dragged Annika into the house.

"Please don't be too rough with her Misha." Ekaterina begged.

Misha didn't say anything to her mother, he just wrenched Annika's suitcase from her hands and opened it. Annika was appalled to see her father rummaging wildly though her things. But it didn't take him long to find and confiscate her passport as well as the one-hundred and ninety thousand rokles she hid in a secret compartment.

"What are you doing with so much money?!" He demanded to know.

"I…" Annika stuttered. She was too afraid to answer her father.

Misha ignored Annika and stormed off into the gathering room with her passport. Annika followed him and begged him to give it back.

"Silence!" He screamed. "You will never leave again!"

He took her passport and threw it into the fireplace.

"No!" Annika shrieked as she watched the red booklet go up in flames.

"I don't know where you got that money from." Misha said coldly. "But a girl has no use for that much money. Consider it a partial payment of your debts to me."

Annika sobbed silently by the fireplace as she continued to watch her only two means of freedom vanish into ashes.

"You will never leave this inn again." He said bitterly. "This is your life and it always will be. And if you harbor any further fantasies of escaping again, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear Annika!?"

Annika didn't say anything, she just turned away from the fireplace and looked at her father with tears streaming down her cheeks, while her father was towering menacingly over her. Too afraid and heartbroken to speak she and nodded a submissive yes to him. Annika had been completely conquered by her father. There would be no escape or rescue now that she was back home with him. Annika was hopelessly trapped with her sadistic father.


	16. Chapter 16: The Unhappy Announcement

Part Six: Annika Muller The Girl

Section: The Unhappy Announcement

Late February 1992

Looking over the dark snow-capped mountains in the distance, Annika was physically exhausted as well as in a bleak mood, which did nothing to alleviate the extreme enervation she felt. The annual winter festival her town threw was in full swing and the inn was occupied with hosting many of the revelers who attended town events. With the demands of the inn being so rigorous, it helped to keep Annika's mind from focusing on her terrible situation too much. Annika tried valiantly to find the bright side of being back in Menlick-Silavo, but deep down she was morose being not only back in Edonia, but under the punishing rule of her father.

Annika despised being back under her father's austere control. She felt like an animal trapped inside a cage waiting to be slaughtered. It was funny, when she first arrived in America, she felt like a fish out of water. Everything there seemed so strange, yet exciting. The bright lights of Raccoon City glittered so beautifully that she thought when she first saw it, everything was covered in diamonds. The streets were so busy, then there were the sounds of different types of music being blasted by passing cars. It was dizzying but thrilling. America was nothing like Edonia and Raccoon City was nothing like Menlick-Silavo.

It took a little while for Annika to get adjusted to the customs and the relaxed attitude of the American population, but once she became accustom to it, she longed to return to it. Even more than the customs of her adopted land, Annika sorely missed all the autonomy she had in America. She missed seeing Kazia and her father every day. She missed visiting with her uncle at the church, and while the work was similar to what she was currently doing her father wouldn't dream of paying her for it. She deeply missed having her own money and all the wonderful things having her own money was able to afford her. She was never a spendthrift, but she would have the occasional indulgence. However, it was Albert she truly missed the most.

Annika tried to push Albert out of her mind, but it was impossible. He had forged an indelible place in her heart, even though he urged her not to fall in love with him. Thinking of Albert made her heart sink. She longed to see him again, even if it was for a moment. Tears streamed from her blue eyes as all the memories she had of Albert crowded into her mind. His handsome face. The way his lips felt on hers when he kissed her, the way his hands felt all over her body. His voice, his scent, his warm body, his intriguing dual colored eyes... It was appalling how much she yearned to see him again.

"Annika come down here!" Her fathers screamed for her snapping her abruptly out of her sweet daydream, once more sending her crashing back down to her bitter reality.

With a sigh Annika turned away from the window and sullen she went to go to her father, who was shouting for her. As she walked towards her father's office, she could smell the delicious food her grandmother was preparing. She was so very hungry, but she also felt sick to her stomach, which was a bit odd. Annika tried to brush off the queasy feeling and began to pick up her pace through the back halls of her father's inn. After a short while, Annika made her way down to the private office where her father was waiting for her.

Annika stepped into his office to see her father standing at his table. Misha Muller was a hard-grizzled man was about six feet four inches, with a semi-muscular physique despite being in his early sixties. Misha's pale skin was wrinkled and his once fire red hair was now mostly white with some faint red streaks remaining throughout. He had the same ocean blue eyes as Annika, but his always seemed so cold and loveless. He was fearsome and Annika always approached him with a lot of trepidation.

"Yes father." Annika said softly. "How may I help you?"

"Tonight, we will have a special guest with us for dinner." Misha said firmly. "I expect you to be respectful to him. God only knows how your manners have suffered in that miserable country."

"Yes Father." Annika answered obediently. "I will be respectful."

"Also, I want you to wear something very pretty." He commanded. "Wear the nicest dress you have and make your hair presentable."

"Yes Father." Annika answered again.

"Now go and help your grandmother in the kitchen." He demanded.

Annika didn't answer, she just nodded and walked out of his office. Annika walked toward the kitchen, but the closer she got the stronger the aromas from the kitchen became and the more her stomach began to violently churn. Annika was confused about what she was feeling because everything smelled delicious. Annika stood at the door for a moment, trying to take control of the sick feeling brewing in her stomach, but the feeling would not be settled, and she ran into a nearby bathroom and began to retch violently. After a while, Annika pulled herself together and walked into the kitchen where her grandmother was standing by the stove checking the meat that roasted in the oven.

Annika smiled feebly to her grandmother who noticed she had just walked into the kitchen. Taking a look at Annika, Ekaterina saw how pale she looked, so she walked over to her full of concern.

"Are you all right Annika?" Ekaterina asked recognizing the color flushing from her granddaughter's face. "You look so pale."

"I do not feel well Grandmother." Annika answered timidly.

Ekaterina felt Annika's forehead, but she didn't feel warm which was odd.

"Mmm." She said. "You don't feel warm, but you look so very pale. Why don't you go and lay down Annika dear. I have everything under control here."

"But father will be angry if I do not help you." Annika said hesitantly.

"I will tell him that I sent you to get ready for this evening." Ekaterina said sweetly. "It will be awhile until dinner will be ready and tonight is going to be very special for you. Go lay down for an hour, when the hour is over, put on your prettiest dress and dress your lovely hair in a special way."

"What is happening tonight Grandmother?" Annika asked innocently.

"That I cannot tell you." She answered with a coy smile. "But you will find out soon enough, now go. It would not due for you to look so pale when you arrive to dinner tonight."

Annika turned and began to walk out of the kitchen. She was confused as to why both her grandmother and father wanted her to dress fashionably tonight. Normally he did not care how she looked or about the way she dressed, so long as it was modestly; why all of the sudden interest now? For now, Annika would have to push that question aside. She was still extremely nauseous and knew she would be sick again, so she quickly made her way to her room. Once inside she closed and locked her bedroom door, then immediately ran into her bathroom and began to vomit again. When she was finished, she promptly brushed her teeth, then walked over to her bed to lay down as her grandmother instructed.

Once her head hit the pillow, Annika yawned deeply. She was so exhausted, but knew she shouldn't fall asleep, however her eyelids felt as though the carried the weight of the world upon them and she so drifted off into a deep sleep. About an hour later, Annika was suddenly awakened by the sound of her father pounding on her bedroom door.

"Annika!" He shouted from the other side of the door. "Open up now!"

"I am not decent Father." Annika lied as she quickly sprang up hoping that he wouldn't barge his way in.

"Very well!" He answered back. "When you are dressed, come immediately down to the drawing room."

"Yes Father." Annika answered. "I will be down shortly."

"Do not rush!" He said sternly. "I need you to be presentable understood!"

"Yes Father."

Annika could hear her father turn and walk back down the hallway. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall, it was nearly dinner time. She had to prepare for whatever awaited her in the drawing room. Annika was nervous about this strange turn of events, she did not know why her father was so concerned with her looks and then there was her grandmother, who never gave Annika a moment to rest suddenly did so. Everyone was behaving so oddly and she was nearly afraid to find out why.

As quickly as she could, she got changed into a dark blue empire waist dress with white trim around the neckline and a petite white bow at the center of the high waistline. As for her hair, normally she would attempt to do something extra special if her father demanded her to do so, but she was still so very tired moreover she still felt extremely unwell, she could not bring herself to make even a vain attempt on dressing her hair. So, Annika just took her hair out from the two ponytails she always donned and wore her long red hair gently draped around her shoulders. When she was finished Annika looked at herself in the mirror and tried to force herself to smile, but her heart wasn't into it. She missed her life in America, she did not want to be here.

A short while later, Annika slowly made her way to the drawing room. She was very nervous about what awaited her on the other side of the door. Before she knocked, she quietly stood outside of the door to hear who her father was speaking with, but she did not recognize the voice of the other man speaking. Gathering as much courage as she could, Annika's trembling hand reached out and knocked lightly on the drawing room door.

"It is Annika Father." Annika said softly.

"Ah!" She could hear her father say on the other side of the closed door. "She is finally here. Come in Annika."

Annika turned the knob and walked in as her father walked over to her and looked her over quickly.

"Could you not have done anything better with your hair Annika?" He softly admonished.

"I apologize Father." Annika said softly as her dark blue eyes swayed to the floor in embarrassment.

"Other than that, you look decent Annika." He added softly, but then changed his tone back to the cold stern voice she was accustomed to. "Annika, I would like you to meet Mr. Radmilo Sovich."

Misha grabbed Annika by the wrist and practically dragged her in front of the man who sat on the dark grey couch. Annika took a very quick glance at the man, but then cast her eyes down to the floor.

"Say something Annika!" Misha demanded.

"Welcome to the Mountain View Inn Sir." Annika said softly not looking at the man in front of her. "We are happy you have come to join us tonight."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Muller." The man said eyeing Annika up and down. "Mr. Muller, your daughter is indeed as lovely as you said she was."

Annika looked up at her father nervously, she was beginning to understand why he was suddenly interested in her appearance; this quite possibly, was a meeting for arranging her marriage to Mr. Sovich. Taking another look at Mr. Sovich, Annika's blood instantly froze in her body, she was not at all attracted to Mr. Sovich and could not see herself marrying this man. She couldn't tell how old he was, but he was certainly older than herself. He had light brown hair and green eyes. Overall, his facial features were fair, but she did not find herself as smitten with him as she was with Albert. Then there was the way he was dressed. He was wearing a suit, but it was really ill-fitting and he looked awkward in it. Albert always looked nice in the clothes he wore. Also, his voice wasn't as deep or pleasing to her ears as Albert's was.

"I am happy that she pleases you." Misha said happily. "Annika!"

"Yes Father." Annika replied snapping back to her senses.

"For the rest of the evening you are to sit next to Mr. Sovich." He demanded. "You should become better acquainted with him."

Annika's face turned red, but she did as her father commanded. Mr. Sovich moved closer to Annika which made her very uncomfortable. She was unaccustomed to being in such close proximity to a man in her home, it felt very strange. Then to add to her discomfort was the way he smelled. He reeked of garlic, which made her already sensitive stomach turn even more, she was certain she would be sick any moment now, but she had to muddle through this difficult encounter. She wished Albert were the one sitting next to her right now. He always had the most pleasant aroma about him. Annika looked at Mr. Sovich and smiled to him awkwardly and he in turn smiled at her.

"Now then." Misha said making himself comfortable in the chair front of them. "Since Annika does please you, would you agree to what we discussed earlier?"

"Miss Muller is so very lovely." Mr. Sovich's tenor voice said enthusiastically as he looked at Annika smiling joyously. "I would happily agree to what we discussed."

Before any further conversation could take place between the men, in walked Ekaterina wearing her traditional Edonian festival garb. Ekaterina took a glance around the room and smiled kindly.

"Mother." Misha said standing up to help his elderly mother across the room and into a chair next to his.

"How is everything going in here Misha dear?" Ekaterina asked.

"Mr. Sovich has agreed." Misha said eagerly.

"Oh, very nice." Ekaterina said making herself comfortable in the large wooden chair. "I knew once he laid eyes on our lovely Annika, he would not be able to say no."

Annika felt uneasy about what was currently happening, she was positive this was a marriage arrangement. However, she didn't dare outright ask the question that was gnawing at her. Father would be furious with her and would surely make her pay dearly for such impertinence once their guest departed. Reluctantly, she continued to wait to see if she would ever be given a proper explanation.

"Annika." Ekaterina said looking directly at her.

"Yes Grandmother." She replied.

"How do you like young Mr. Sovich?" She asked.

"I…" Annika hesitated to speak for a moment.

She didn't want to praise him, but she also didn't want to disparage him in front of her family either. She was unsure of what to say.

"I only just met him" She said timidly. "But he seems to be a kindly man."

"Thank you, Miss Muller." Mr. Sovich said kindly. "You are kind as you are pretty."

"I am happy that you like him Annika." Ekaterina said sweetly. "Your father has decided that Mr. Sovich will be your husband."

All the color drained from Annika's face; hearing the truth spoken aloud was not better and did nothing to alleviate her anxieties.

"Yes, the wedding will take place once the snow melts, in early spring." Misha said happily. "After you marry him Annika, I will be claiming Mr. Sovich as my son and he will change his last name to Muller. Annika, you will and bear a grandson for me, so that child can inherit the inn."

Annika felt as though all the air had be suddenly sucked from the room. Her head spun and her stomach began to churn violently; she was going to be sick again. Standing up abruptly, Annika dashed out of the room and ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. Misha, meanwhile, was furious at Annika's rude behavior, but Ekaterina knew exactly what to say to alleviate his wrath and with a few words Misha relaxed his temperament.

"Annika may not be the cleverest girl." Misha interjected as he swallowed his rage. "But she is capable of fulfilling her duties as a wife and mother."

"Yes Mr. Sovich, please don't hold this against my darling granddaughter." Ekaterina said apologetically to Mr. Sovich. "She has not been well this evening, but she so wanted to meet you and wished not to be a disappointment to you. I think she may be smitten with you already."

"Will Miss Muller be ok?" Mr. Sovich asked sounding concerned for his betrothed.

"I'm sure she will be fine." She answered.

"When we have Dr. Vasnev perform her purity examination he will to check to see if she has any other illnesses." Misha said to Mr. Sovich. "She hasn't been home long, so she may have picked up something while she was abroad."

"Of course." Mr. Sovich said. "I understand. I pray she will be well."

After awhile Annika came back into the drawing room; she still looked very pale, but she had no choice but to obediently continue with the evening.

"Please forgive my abrupt departure everyone." Annika said nearly inaudibly. "I meant no disrespect to you Mr. Sovich, I hope you can forgive my rudeness."

"Thank you for that kinda apology Miss Muller." Mr. Sovich said kindly. "I hope you feel better my darling future wife."

Annika felt very uncomfortable hearing Mr. Sovich refer to her as his "future wife". She didn't care for him at all and she could not see herself married to this man at all. A part of her wanted to run out of the room again, but not because she was ill, but because she wanted to cry. This marriage was not going to be a happy one.

"Yes, thank you for your concern my betrothed." Annika replied timidly, nearly choking on the word " _betrothed_ ".

"Are you feeling ok Annika?" Ekaterina asked full of concern for her granddaughter.

"I am fine Grandmother." Annika said softly. "I apologize for the trouble I have caused."

"Don't dote on her mother!" Misha exclaimed angrily. "She said she is well, no need to baby her."

As per her sons' edict, Ekaterina let the subject rest.

"Would you, Father, or Mr. Sovich like something to drink?" Annika asked dutifully.

"Get the rakia!" Misha demanded. "Bring four glasses!"

"Yes father." Annika said softly as she quickly scurried off to get the drinks prepared.

As quickly as she could Annika's trembling hands prepared the glasses of brandy. She tried hard to calm her nerves enough to pick up the tray, but no matter what she told herself, she could not stop her hands from trembling. Seeing how nervous Annika looked, Ekaterina stood up and helped Annika to steady herself.

"Are you sure you are alright Annika?" Ekaterina asked.

"Yes." She said softly. "I… I am very well Grandmother."

Annika took hold of the tray and began to serve Mr. Sovich first, then went to her father, and finally back over to her grandmother, before taking the tiny glass filled with brandy in her still trembling hand.

"A toast." Misha said sternly. "To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom." Ekaterina said happily.

Mr. Sovich smiled to Annika and Annika smiled nervously back to him, this was not who she wanted to spend her life with.

The long evening was finally drawing to a close. Annika did her best to help her grandmother clean up their private dinner as well as assisting with the normal duties as the innkeeper's daughter, but she was completely exhausted. The demands of the day had drained her already limited energy, then the sudden news that she would be married to a man she did not share any affection for further dampened her already diminished spirits. She couldn't wait to go to her room and be alone and away from everyone.

"Are you feeling any better Annika?" Ekaterina asked taking a pile of dishes from Annika's hands and placing them in the cupboard.

"A little Grandmother." Annika replied softly.

"Tell me what you think of Mr. Sovich?" She pried. "Is he not a nice man?"

"He is very nice." Annika said unenthusiastically. "But I do not love him."

"Of course, you do not." Ekaterina said reassuringly. "You only just met him, but in time you will learn to love him, as I did with your grandfather."

"But what if I never learn to love him?" Annika asked. "What if my heart longs for someone else?"

"Your father has made an excellent match for you Annika, I would put this other person out of your mind." Ekaterina said sternly. "Besides, all brides feel like they will never love their husbands before they marry, but once you are married and the children come, you will be happy to be at the side of such fine young man."

Annika looked down not speaking a word, she felt so lost and helpless. She couldn't help but wonder if her own mother felt this way before marrying her father? The thought also crossed her mind if her mother would approve of this union?

"I know this is sudden." Ekaterina said stroking her long red hair softly. "But this is for the best. You are nearly at an age where if you don't get married soon, it will be too late for you and you are too pretty to spend your life alone and childless."

Annika looked at her grandmother, her expression was dire.

"You are afraid Annika and that is to be expected." Ekaterina said sweetly. "But in the end, you will see that your father is right. Besides, marriage is what you have been dreaming of since you were a child, yes? Now that dream is about to come true, you should be very happy."

Annika looked away from her grandmother and tried to fight back the tears that were forming in her dark blue eyes.

"I will make your wedding dress." Ekaterina said sweetly. "You will be the most beautiful bride this town has ever seen, I promise."

Annika continued to look at her grandmother, but her grim expression didn't change. She hated the idea of marrying a man who she had no affection for, she also hated that she was expected to give birth to a boy, just so her father could take control of him the second he was born. Annika wished for a way out of this terrible situation, but there would be no one who would save her from this unwanted fate. Suppressing the despair and hopelessness she felt, Annika choked back her tears and continued with her duties without any further discussion.


	17. Chapter 17: An Unexpected Solution

Part Six: Annika Muller The Girl

Section: An Unexpected Solution

Two weeks had passed since Annika heard the news that she would be married and in that time the wedding announcement was made, the entire family, minus Uncle Alexei, who was no longer welcome at the inn, due to Misha still being angry with him over Annika leaving for America at his urging. However, life at the inn was full with celebrations leading up to Annika's wedding. Annika tried hard to find any joy in her upcoming marriage, but the closer to spring it became, the more anxious and depressed she got. In addition to the misery she felt, she was still muddling through being very violently sick, but at least now she was just throwing up only in the early morning hours, however the exhaustion she had seemed as though it were getting worse. Nevertheless, she continued performing her duties at the inn even though she had the most difficult time keeping up with them.

It was a little after one in the afternoon, when Annika came up to her room for a nap before having to help out with the early evening chores. She was so grateful that the winter festival ended and there was a lull in the day so she could rest in-between her duties. Taking off her shoes and sliding down onto her tiny bed Annika began to close her eyes, but before she could fall into a deep sleep, she her a gentle tap on her bedroom door.

"Who is there?" Annika questioned.

The person on the other side of the door did not answer, so reluctantly Annika got up and walked to the door. Slowly opening it she peeked out to see who was there, much to her surprise, she saw Kazia standing outside her door. With a bright happy smile Annika flung the door wide open and tightly hugged her friend.

"I've missed you Snow White!" Annika said happily.

"I've missed you too Rose Red." Kazia said hugging her back.

"Come in!" Annika said letting go of her and pulling her into the small bedroom. "Why are you here?"

Kazia happily entered Annika's room closing the door behind them. The both sat on Annika's bed and hugged again, before Kazia spoke.

"My father is here at your father's request." Kazia said softly.

"That's strange." Annika said curiously. "What does he want from Dr. Vasnev?"

"Your father wants you to have an examination." Kazia replied softly.

"Why?" Annika asked innocently.

Kazia hesitated to answer Annika's question, instead she said, "It's a minor thing your father insisted upon."

Annika didn't say anything to her statement.

"While your father may want my father to perform this examination." Kazia continued. "My father does not feel comfortable performing this particular examination, so I offered to do it."

"Oh ok." Annika said cheerfully. "I know you will do a good job."

"I will do my best." Kazia said with a smile to Annika. Kazia wanted to tell Annika all about the examination, but decided against it. She didn't want to upset her with news of a purity examination, but she knew there would come a time very soon where she would have to tell her, but right now she opted to catch up with Annika instead of worrying her.

"How have you been Kazia?" Annika asked. "Will you be starting your residency soon?"

"I start in early May." Kazia said sounding very excited. "And I have been ok. I miss you terribly and I worry about you being here with your father."

"Father has been ok to me?" Annika said. "He's been mostly doting over Mr. Sovich. He is happy to finally have a son."

"Is Mr. Sovich the man he's arranged for you to be married to?" Kazia questioned.

"Yes." Annika said sorrowfully.

"I am unfamiliar with the Sovich family." Kazia said. "But I can ask father if he knows them. Would that help allay your fears?"

Annika did not verbally answer the question but her forbidding expression spoke volumes.

"Poor Annika." Kazia said looking at her friend's distressed face. "I can tell you do not want this marriage to take place."

"It's not that Mr. Sovich isn't kind." Annika said. "He has been nice to me, I just feel nothing for him and I don't think I will ever love him."

"I'm so sorry Annika." Kazia said taking Annika in her arms. "Are you certain there is no way you can get out of this marriage?"

"There is not." Annika said as the tears streamed out of her blue eyes. "My father is determined to have this wedding proceed as soon as spring arrives. I hope this winter never ends."

Kazia held Annika while she sobbed softly into her lap, when her sobs settled, Kazia lifted Annika's chin and gave her a sweet smile, which somewhat brightened Annika's expression.

"How long has it been since you've left the inn?" Kazia questioned.

"Father has been very strict since my return." Annika said. "He doesn't allow me out at all, I have not been outside since I came back."

"I will ask Mr. Muller if I can borrow you for a little while." Kazia said cheerfully.

"He will not allow it." Annika countered sadly.

"Your father wants you to have your examination immediately." Kazia said. "It is part of the reason why I am here."

"If you think he will allow it Kazia." Annika replied sounding skeptical that her father would let her out of his sight for even a short while.

Kazia got up from the bed and walked out of the room while Annika laid silently on the bed for her to return. After a brief amount of time, Kazia opened up the door and said smiling, "You're free to come with me Rose Red."

"Really?" Annika said sounding ecstatic.

"Yes." Kazia said. "However, he did say that he and your grandmother will be to the house to retrieve you in a few hours."

"Any time away from here would be a joy." Annika said happily.

Annika happily sprang up off the bed and prepared to head down the road to Kazia's house. It didn't take long for Kazia and Annika to reach the Vasnev home, which they retained even though they lived in the house Wesker procured for them. Once inside they were greeted by Dr. Vasnev who was happy to see Annika after her abrupt departure from the US in late January.

"How are you Rose Red?" Dr. Vasnev asked hugging Annika tightly.

"Happy to see you Dr. Vasnev." Annika said sweetly.

"Has Kazia told you about the examination today?" Dr. Vasnev said.

"Yes did." Annika said softly. "Did you want to do that now or wait?"

"I won't be performing it." He said softly. "I think it is barbaric to subject you to a test like that."

"Why is this barbaric?" Annika questioned.

"You did not tell her Snow White?" He said looking at his daughter.

"I could not Papa." Kazia answered sheepishly.

"Annika." Dr. Vasnev said with a stern look in his violet eyes. "Your father has demanded I perform a test of your purity; do you understand what that means?"

She had a vague idea of what it may mean and she immediately felt the pains of guilt sweep over her.

"You father wants to know if you are still a virgin." He said softly observing Annika's face.

Annika's face burned a dark shade of red.

"I will not perform this exam because it proves nothing and is a violation of your body and privacy." Dr. Vasnev said noticing how embarrassed Annika looked. "Instead of giving you a purity exam, Kazia will perform a routine pelvic exam. It is something all women go though and is important for your health."

"Ok Dr. Vasnev." Annika said softly. "Dr. Vasnev?"

"Yes Rose Red." He answered.

Annika wanted to confess everything right there on the spot, but she couldn't bring her self to blurt it out. Instead she asked, "Will this hurt?"

"I promise I will be very gentle Annika." Kazia said sweetly.

"Kazia is a very kind and gentle doctor." Dr. Vasnev added. "I have trained her and with everything she has learned in university, I promise she will not hurt you."

"Papa will also be there too." Kazia reassured her.

"Yes." Dr. Vasnev said. "I will be guiding Kazia though everything, but she doesn't need guiding."

"I believe in you Kazia." Annika said sweetly. "I know you will do just fine."

"I will do my best Annika." Kazia replied.

The trio walked down the hallway and spoke warmly as they made their way to the living room. Once inside, the trio sat by the large fireplace. Dr. Vasnev sat on the dark colored sofa, Kazia sat on the loveseat, and Annika on the big light-colored chair. When everyone was settled and comfortable, they all began to catch up on their lives since they last were together.

"So, you have not left the inn since you returned?" Dr. Vasnev asked sorrowfully.

"That is correct." Annika said softly. "My father worries I will run away again."

"How dreadful." Dr. Vasnev said with a sigh. "From what I understand, Misha blames your Uncle Alexei for your leaving. I guess he does not know that I was instrumental in your escape."

"I'm sure if Mr. Muller knew, Papa." Kazia interjected. "He would not allow me or you to see Annika and it would appear she needs all the friends she can get."

"Very true." Dr. Vasnev agreed. "I have known your father since boyhood Rose Red, I know how stubborn and one-sided he can be. If I can help you in any capacity, I would be happy to assist you."

"Thank you Dr. Vasnev." Annika said sweetly.

"Papa." Kazia said looking at her father. "Annika is going to marry a man with the last name Sovich. Do you know thing about that family?"

"Radmilo Sovich?" Dr. Vasnev questioned.

"Yes." Annika said. "That's the man I am arranged to marry."

"The Sovich family is one of the more prosperous families in Menlick-Silavo and Radmilo Sovich is the illegitimate grandson of Spiridon Sovich." Dr. Vasnev said softly. "All of Spiridon Sovich's sons had died young or before they could have children of their own, that left Radmilio's mother the only Sovich heir which would not be permitted. Irina, Radmilo's mother, had become pregnant with him at age fifteen. When Radmilo was born, he was raised solely by Spiridon- he disowned Irina for getting pregnant out of wedlock."

"How terrible." Kazia said sorrowfully.

"Indeed." Dr. Vasnev said. "Old Mr. Sovich tried to cover up the scandal, but as you know Menlick-Silavo is a small town and word of her pregnancy spread quickly. Even though Radmilo was raised by his grandfather, young Mr. Sovich more than likely is unable to inherit his family's fortune and due to his being an illegitimate born grandson, also he is unable to marry any of the daughters of the more affluent families in town."

Annika looked surprised to hear about her fiancée's background.

"I am assuming young Mr. Sovich will be taking your last name once you marry Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev said.

"Yes, he will." Annika answered.

"Once your father adopts him, he will finally be legitimized." Dr. Vasnev said. "Also, when you and Mr. Sovich have children, any sons you bear Annika may be eligible to inherit part of the Sovich family fortune. Provided the Sovich family is agreeable to the union and accept your children as legitimate."

"Father did say I was going to repay my debt to him." Annika said angrily. "You would think the money he stole when I returned would have been enough."

"I'm sorry that Misha has done this to you Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev said compassionately.

"You shouldn't apologize Dr. Vasnev." Annika said softly. "It is not your doing."

"I know, Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev said compassionately. "I just wish there was more I could do for you than offer my support."

"Papa." Kazia said softly. "What happened to young Mr. Sovich's mother and who was his father?"

"No one knows who young Mr. Sovich's father was. It was assumed he was a soldier who was stationed in Edonia by the Kremlin. It was common practice to have soldiers from the USSR and Yugoslavia stationed all over the Eastern Bloc countries back then. Many of the soldiers stationed in small towns would seduce the naïve country girls living there." Dr. Vasnev answered. "As for Irina Sovich, that is the ultimate tragedy of this story. She was grief stricken by her father's betrayal. There were rumors that she attempted to take her son back from her father, but she was unsuccessful. After that, her father had her placed in a home for wayward women. While in the throes of despair from the loss of her child and being shunned by everyone she loved, she took her own life. It is doubtful that young Mr. Sovich knows anything about the mother he lost."

"That's so sad." Annika said sorrowfully.

"Yes indeed it is Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev said with a soft sigh. "Edonia is such a harsh country for women. As women you have very few rights or liberties and it gets even worse once you have a child out of wedlock. It is so unjust and I hate it."

"Is that because of Auntie Ksenija father?" Kazia asked.

"Partly." He answered. "But independent of my sisters' circumstance, it is not a fair or just way to treat any members of our society."

"I heard the rules regarding children born out of wedlock have been somewhat relaxed." Kazia said. "Women aren't forced to give their children up for adoption anymore."

Dr. Vasnev nodded.

"Things are slowly improving father." Kazia said.

"Slowly is the key word, my child." Dr. Vasnev said.

"Dr. Vasnev, Kazia." Annika said timidly.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"I…" Annika hesitated. "I have a confession to make."

Dr. Vasnev and Kazia looked at each other then back at Annika full of concern.

"I…" Annika hesitated again, she was finding it difficult to find the words for what she was about to admit.

"Whatever is troubling you Rose Red know that Kazia and I will be there for you no matter what."

"Yes." Kazia said cheerfully. "We love you like you are a member of our family."

"Thank you." Annika said softly. "I appreciate that from the bottom of my heart."

"Please tell us what is troubling you Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev said kindly.

"While you were away." Annika began hesitantly. "While I was staying with Mr. Wesker… I… We… We were… Together in the way a husband and wife are together. I am not innocent anymore."

Dr. Vasnev and Kazia were both shocked by Annika's confession.

"When you had relations Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev addressed as tactfully as he could. "Was it something you wanted?"

"Yes, I wanted to be with him." She said with her face turning slightly red. "Mr. Wesker didn't take advantage of me. In fact, he asked me many times if I wanted to be with him and I always said yes."

"That's good." Dr. Vasnev said sounding relieved. "What you have confessed to us took courage, Rose Red. Thank you for opening up to us."

"Mr. Sovich will be horrified to discover that I am no longer a virgin." Annika said sounding frightened.

"Papa and I would never tell anyone." Kazia said reassuringly.

"But won't he know when we…" Annika was reluctant to finish the questioned.

"No Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev said emphatically. "There would be no way for him to know unless we told him or you told him."

"But won't I feel different?" She asked sounding panicked.

"Not at all Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev reassured. "There would be no way for him to tell the difference, so please don't worry about that. Your secret is safe with us."

Annika looked nervous, if what she had done had ever gotten back to her family, her father would most certainly be furious and she would more than likely be shunned.

"Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev said gently. "Believe it or not, virginity or lack thereof before marriage does not make you unworthy of getting married or make you a terrible person. Too much emphasis is placed on that in Edonian society. You are still the same sweet, gentle, and wonderful Rose Red you were before you had intercourse and I don't expect that to change now."

Annika looked at Dr. Vasnev and smiled.

"Papa is right Annika." Kazia chimed in. "We both still love you very much and you can trust that we would never tell anyone or make you feel badly about this."

"Indeed." Dr. Vasnev agreed. "But I do very strongly advise that you never mention this to anyone else, especially your fiancée."

"Yes Dr. Vasnev." Annika said softly.

The trio sat quietly for a moment, but then Dr. Vasnev turned again to Annika.

"Rose Red I have a rather sensitive question to ask you about your encounter." He stated.

"Yes Dr. Vasnev?" Annika said.

"When you and Mr. Wesker were together." He paused. He was trying to find a good way to ask this extremely sensitive question. "Did you observe him place anything onto his private area?"

Annika didn't understand the question.

"Did you use condoms when you were with him Annika?" Kazia asked rather bluntly.

"I don't know what that is." Annika answered.

Dr. Vasnev and Kazia looked at each other very concerned.

"Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev began hesitantly. "I have to ask you something a little personal, but I am asking as your physician."

Annika saw the unusually stern look in Dr. Vasnev's eyes and she nodded quietly.

"When was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?" He asked.

"I…" Annika began to answer, but then hesitated. Because of everything that had occurred, she never really gave consideration to not having a menstrual cycle at in the last two months. "The last time I blead was during Olga's wedding in January; I should have had another one by now."

"Papa you think Annika may be…" Kazia trailed off, she didn't want to say it out loud.

"What?" Annika said turning to look at her friend.

"Is it possible you may be with child Rose Red?" Dr. Vasnev asked.

"I…" Annika hesitated once more as a cold chill ran down her spine. "I… I don't know?"

Dr. Vasnev got up from the sofa he was sitting on and excused himself, meanwhile Kazia got up from her seat to walk over to Annika who looked like she was in a state of shock.

"Where did Dr. Vasnev go?" Annika said snapping out of her shocked state.

"To his office I think." Kazia answered.

"Why?" Annika asked.

"I think he's going to give you a pregnancy test." Kazia answered.

Annika didn't answer her back. She just returned to her state of shock. After a short while, Dr. Vasnev came back in to the living room holding an oblong aluminum wrapper in his hand.

"Rose Red." He said kneeling down to hand Annika the oblong wrapper. "I want you to go into the bathroom, when you are there, I need you to open this wrapper and pull out the stick. When that is finished, sit on the commode and urinate on the soft side of the stick."

"What is this for Dr. Vasnev?" Annika asked.

"Rose Red…" He sighed. "I think there is a very high probability you may be pregnant, but before jumping to conclusions, I want you to take a pregnancy test to be absolutely certain."

Annika took the test and stood up to walk to the nearest bathroom. Once inside she closed the door and followed Dr. Vasnev's directions. When she was finished, she sat the test on the tank, then flushed the toilet. Annika tidied herself up then walked out of the bathroom, she was scared to take the test with her. Closing the door behind her, she walked back into the living room and sat down next to Kazia who held her in her arms.

"What will happen now?" Annika asked.

"We have to wait for about five minutes." Dr. Vasnev said. "By then we will have our answer."

The five minutes seem to drag on for eternity. Each passing second seemed like 10 long weary years of torment and despair, then to compound the tense dreary atmosphere, no one made an attempt to make small talk, it seemed wildly inappropriate given the circumstances. Dr. Vasnev tried to conceal his apprehensions, but they were written all over his face. Meanwhile, Kazia just silently held a nervous and trembling Annika in her arms.

Finally, the five minutes arrived. Dr. Vasnev quietly got up and walked into the bathroom to collect the test and look at the results. As soon as he was close enough, he there he saw it, like a shining like beacon. The impossibly bright pink positive sign signaling that Annika was indeed pregnant. Dr. Vasnev's heart immediately sank deep into his stomach, this situation was as dire as it could possibly get. With a sigh, Dr. Vasnev took the test and tossed into the trash, then he washed his hands and reluctantly made his way back to the living room.

"What did it say?" Both Annika and Kazia questioned in unison.

"It appears that you are with child Rose Red." He said sorrowfully.

"Annika, no!" Kazia yelped as tears streamed from her violet eyes.

Annika didn't know what to say or do, she was frozen in place.

"I'm going to have a baby?" Annika muttered.

"Yes Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev said.

"I…" Annika's mind raced, she was overcome with a multitude of emotions. After a moment, Annika collected her thoughts and smiled. "I am so very happy. I am going to be a mother."

"Annika." Kazia said tearfully. "I'm so worried for you."

"Oh, please don't cry Kazia." Annika said sweetly. "I am very happy to be carrying Mr. Wesker's child."

Kazia quickly pulled herself together and looked at Annika sternly and said, "We won't tell anyone about this. If you get married quickly, then you can say the child belongs to Mr. Sovich."

"Kazia?" Dr. Vasnev questioned.

"It is the only way to keep Annika from becoming shunned Papa!" Kazia said frantically. "Promise me you won't mention it and that you'll ask to get married as soon possible."

Annika shook her head and said, "I will not promise that Kazia."

"Why?" She questioned in shocked disbelief.

"Because that is dishonest." Annika said sweetly. "I would rather be shunned then live a lie."

"Annika don't say that." Kazia said. "You don't know what that is like not having anyone there for you. My aunt has suffered terribly and I don't want that to happen to you too."

"While I do not approve of being deceptive, Snow White has a point Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev said. "My sister Ksenija became expectant out of wedlock and my entire family cast her aside. I was the only one in our family who continued to embrace her, but I had to do it without anyone in my family knowing. While what Kazia is suggest may be dishonest, you and your child would still have your family to rely upon."

"I know you both wish to protect me." Annika said with a quiet determination to her voice. "I understand what will happen to me and my child once I tell my family. I accept that I will be disowned by my family and shunned by the community. But I would rather live my life alone in honesty, then live with my family in a cruel lie."

Kazia and Dr. Vasnev said nothing to Annika's statement.

"Besides." Annika said sounding relieved. "I would appear that once again Mr. Wesker has saved me from a terrible fate. I was wanting a way out of this marriage and now I have it."

"Aren't you afraid to tell your father Annika?" Kazia questioned.

"I am afraid. I'm terrified to tell him." She said with a nervous chuckle. "He will no doubt be furious."

"I don't think it would be safe to go home and tell him." Dr. Vasnev said. "Misha can be extremely emotionally unstable and violent. I would hate to think of what he would do to you if you were home alone with him."

"Papa is right." Kazia said. "I am certain your father would kill you Annika."

"What should I do?" Annika asked.

"I will bring him here and tell." Dr. Vasnev said. "I doubt he would do anything to you in my presence."

"But Dr. Vasnev." Annika began to protest.

"Me telling your father is for the best, Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev interrupted her. "Rest assure, I will be delicate and tactful."

"Very well Dr. Vasnev." Annika conceded.

"Once we tell your family Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev said sternly. "Things will no doubt become very bad for you and because this is such a small town, people you have known since childhood will turn on you. It will be very traumatic."

Annika began to look very worried.

"You don't have to do this." Dr. Vasnev said. "You can marry young Mr. Sovich and pretend the child is his."

"I don't want to do that." Annika said sternly. "I wouldn't want to lie to him, nor do I want Mr. Wesker's child to be raised by anyone other than Mr. Wesker and myself."

"Very well then." Dr. Vasnev said. "I will call your father over then."

Dr. Vasnev was just about to turn and walk out of the living room and to his office when Kazia stopped him.

"What's the matter Snow White?" He asked.

"Before you call Mr. Muller," Kazia began. "Let's call Auntie Ksenija."

"Why?" He questioned.

"She has been though this situation." Kazia said. "She may have some insight for what to do once we tell Mr. Muller."

"I will call her." Dr. Vasnev agreed. "Are you ok with me calling my sister and asking her what to do Rose Red?"

"Yes." Annika answered.

"Ok." He answered sweetly.

With that Dr. Vasnev walked out of the living room and went to call his sister, who lived in Glavni Grad, the capital city of Edonia. Meanwhile Annika and Kazia sat back down in the bright living room. Kazia was still teary-eyed over this stunning turn of even, while Annika sat there touching her stomach and smiling. After a moment, Annika looked over at her friend and tried her best to cheer her up.

"Please don't be sad Kazia." Annika said happily. "I am really very happy about being pregnant."

"I know you are Annika." Kazia said wiping the tears from her violet eyes. "But aren't you even just a little afraid?"

"I am." She confessed. "But I have to think of the little life inside me and not let that fear destroy me."

"You are so brave Annika." Kazia said sniffling. "I would be petrified if I were in your position."

"Believe me I am very much worried about losing my family and friends." She said. "None of that matters. What matters is making sure the child inside me is born healthy and happy."

"You don't have to worry about losing me Annika." Kazia said sternly. "I will always be your friend, no matter what."

"But once it is known that I am pregnant…" Annika hesitated but then finished her thought. "We will not be able to be friends anymore, you know this Kazia."

"I don't care about social conventions!" Kazia said emphatically. "I know you are a good person! I know you will not corrupt or tarnish me. We have been together practically since birth. You are the only friend who supported my decision to become a doctor. I will never stop being your friend Annika."

Hearing Kazia's kind words brought tears to Annika's dark blue eyes.

"Thank you for being my best friend Snow White." Annika said sniffling and wiping away her tears.

"Always Rose Red."

The girls hugged each other tightly. Just as their sweet embrace ended, in walked Dr. Vasnev, looking a little less dire than before he left the room.

"Was Auntie Ksenija helpful to you Papa?" Kazia asked.

"She was Snow White." He said with a sigh of relief in his tenor voice. "She has offered to let Annika live and work with her in her laundry business."

"I will be moving to Glavni Grad?" Annika questioned.

"Yes." Dr. Vasnev said. "Ksenija is familiar with your father and knows of his often-violent temperament. She fully believes that you will be safest in the capital with her."

Annika didn't say anything to that statement.

"How long will Annika be able to stay?" Kazia asked.

"She said Annika is free to stay for as long as she wants to or needs to." Dr. Vasnev said. "She said you are happily welcomed to her home and when your child arrives, that child will be welcomed too."

"Thank goodness." Kazia said sounding so relieved. "So, what will happen now Papa?"

"The most difficult and honestly the most dangerous part." Dr. Vasnev said with a heavy heart. "We have to tell Misha."

They all grew silent at the prospect of telling Annika's father. Misha Muller at the best of times could be described as having a volatile temper. God only know how he will be when he discovers his only child is pregnant without being married. And far worse, she is expecting a half American child. Misha was no doubt going to be insane with rage. This situation was certainly not going to end well.


	18. Chapter 18: The Cruel Price of Freedom

Part Six: Annika Muller The Girl

Part Three: The Cruel Price of Freedom

Dr. Vasnev had made the phone call to Misha at the Mountain View Inn a little over thirty minutes ago, all that remained was for him and Annika's grandmother, Ekaterina to show up. Before Dr. Vasnev had called Misha, he had Kazia perform the pelvic exam, which not only absolutely confirmed Annika's pregnancy, but let her know that she was about seven weeks pregnant. Annika was still in shock to know that she was carrying Albert's child, but the more she thought about it, the happier the prospect of having his child made her.

Annika's joy was short lived however. Her father and grandmother would be here soon and they would hear about this pregnancy and the ramifications would be severe. Annika said several internal prayers that her father would not be too violently angry, but Misha wasn't renown for having well controlled temper. The most she could do is hope his rage would be swift, with minimal violence, and that her child would be unharmed during the episode.

Annika was sitting in Dr. Vasnev's office with Kazia at her side. Her heart was beating uncontrollably. Waiting for her family to arrive was like torture. Kazia did her best to keep Annika's spirits up, but it seemed like a fruitless endeavor.

"I wish they would get here already." Kazia said sounding my impatient then fearful.

"I do too." Annika said softly.

"Annika?" Kazia asked staring at her. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Mr. Wesker?"

Annika turned away from her gaze with her face burning bright red.

"Did you think I would be angry with you?" Kazia continued.

"I…" Annika looked up at Kazia but immediately turned away again. "I don't know why I didn't tell you, to be honest."

"Are you ashamed about being with Mr. Wesker?" Kazia asked boldly.

"No." She said timidly. "I was happy to be with him."

"If you weren't ashamed why didn't you tell me?" Kazia continued to prod.

"I guess…" Annika paused then continued. "I know women here in Edonia do not discuss their private lives. I suppose I'm still bound to my upbringing."

"Ah, I see." Kazia said accepting Annika's answer. "May I ask you something a bit personal Annika?"

"Yes." Annika agreed.

"What was it like?" Kazia asked in a near whisper.

"It was…" Annika paused again and thought. "It was the most beautiful thing in the world Kazia. He made me feel things I didn't even know were possible."

Kazia smiled and blushed at Annika's unusually candid admission.

"While we were together, Mr. Wesker said to me that he wanted me to feel good and I can say without a doubt he did indeed make me feel so indescribably good." Annika said with a smile. "To be honest, I can't imagine Mr. Sovich doing the things to me that Mr. Wesker did, nor can I imagine him making me feel the way Mr. Wesker made me feel."

"Did it hurt?" Kazia asked.

"It did in the beginning." Annika admitted. "But after some time, it didn't hurt anymore."

Kazia giggled at Annika's statement. It was more of an embarrassed giggle than something malicious.

"What?" Annika asked perplexed by Kazia's laughter.

"Nothing." Kazia said. "I have to admit, I'm quite envious."

"Really?" Annika questioned. "Why are you envious?"

"You had the love and attention of a very handsome man." Kazia said. "I can only hope to be so lucky someday."

It was then Annika remembered that Kazia and Dr. Vasnev had met Albert the day before he left for London. He had spent a little time with the family letting them know that they would be protected by his department before leaving Annika in their care. She also remembered Kazia being unusually smitten by Albert.

"Annika." Kazia said.

"Yes Kazia." Annika said snapping out of her daydream.

"Will you be ok?" She asked softly.

"I think so." Annika answered, but not fully understanding Kazia's question.

"Having a child is going to be very difficult." Kazia said. "I'm sure my auntie will help you, but it will still be hard on you."

"I know it will." Annika said. "And I don't mind facing those difficulties."

"As long as you remain in Edonia you will never be married." She added. "People who don't know you will look down on you and your child… They'll say terrible things about you both."

Annika looked at Kazia and took her by the hand.

"I don't care what people say about me or my child, because none of it is true." Annika said sternly. "I know the truth and when this child is born, he or she will also know the truth. My child's father saved my life. I loved him dearly. I am proud to be mother to the child of such a brave and noble man."

Kazia smiled at Annika even though tears fell from her violet eyes.

"Even though it may not seem that way, we will be ok Kazia." Annika reassured her. "I promise you."

Kazia and Annika hugged each other tightly. While they we hugging, they could hear the front door closing and Dr. Vasnev welcoming Misha and Ekaterina. Kazia looked at Annika nervously, while Annika tried to quickly gather all the strength she had at her disposal. As the voices got closer, Kazia stood up, clasping Annika's hand, and moved to the bench behind Dr. Vasnev's desk. A moment later, in walked Dr. Vasnev, Misha, and Ekaterina.

"Please have a seat Mother Muller and you too Misha." Dr. Vasnev said kindly.

"I trust you have completed Annika's purity examination?" Misha said not wasting time on small talk.

"In a manner of speaking." Dr. Vasnev said.

"What does that mean?" Misha immediately questioned.

"Before I begin with my findings." Dr. Vasnev began. "I want to let you know that Annika is very healthy. The anemia she's suffered with since childhood has cleared up during her time abroad."

"That is good news." Ekaterina said happily. "Very good news."

"Physically she is doing very well." Dr. Vasnev added. "And she has no illnesses to speak of."

"Then she will be able to marry young Mr. Sovich." Ekaterina said happily.

"Provided she has passed her purity examination." Misha added. "Is Annika still a virgin?"

"Annika will need some extra care in the up coming months." Dr. Vasnev said tactfully. "But I do not foresee any real difficulties with her condition."

" _Condition_?" Misha questioned. "You just said she was healthy, what ' _condition_ ' is she afflicted with?"

"Rose Red is with child." Dr. Vasnev said softly.

Ekaterina's blue eyes widened at the news, while Misha was surprisingly silent.

"A baby?" Ekaterina questioned.

"Yes, Mother Muller." Dr. Vasnev said. "Annika is seven weeks into her pregnancy."

"Oh." Ekaterina said sounding completely dumbfounded.

Misha, meanwhile was slowly turning very red and shaking.

"Are you ok Misha?" Dr. Vasnev said looking at him.

"Was Annika raped?" Misha questioned.

Dr. Vasnev didn't answer.

"Was she raped?!" Misha shouted.

"Annika was not raped." Dr. Vasnev said as tactfully as he could. "She admitted to me and Kazia that she was a willing participant."

"You whore!" Misha screamed turning his cold gaze towards Annika. "You worthless good for nothing slut!"

Annika looked at her father, fear was painted across her face. Everyone else in the room was frozen solid unsure of what Misha may do next.

"You go to that God forsaken country and end up disgracing yourself!" Misha screamed. "Now I completely understand where you got that money from. From you time on your back or on your knees!"

"That is not true father." Annika spoke. Her voice was trembling. "I earned that money lawfully."

"You have the audacity to speak back to me, whore!" Misha shouted.

"Misha please!" Ekaterina said trying to gain control over her son.

"What Mother?!" He yelled. "She dares to speak back to me. The insolent tongue of a whore."

"Annika is your daughter." Dr. Vasnev pleaded.

"This whore is no child of mine!" Misha screamed.

"I beg of you Misha, temper yourself." Ekaterina tried desperately to get Misha under control.

"I will not!" He said bitterly. "She ran away and while she was gone, she allowed herself to be defiled. Even worse, this slut has become pregnant by an American pig! She has destroyed not only my honor, but my dreams. I have no one who will inherit the inn now. This whore is no child of mine! My daughter is dead to me!"

"I am happy I am dead to you!" Annika said her dark blue eyes not full of tears, but full of rage.

Everyone, including Misha, looked at Annika in astonishment.

"I am finally free of you; free of your cruelty, your tyranny!" She continued, her normally soft sweet voice became deep and bitter. "When my child is born, I will never treat my child the heartless way you have treated me."

Misha had become apoplectic. He was so consumed with rage his entire body shook and his face was blood red, but he was surprisingly silent during Annika's outburst.

"It appears that Annika has decided she no longer desires to be related to you Misha." Dr. Vasnev said softly, trying to regain control.

"It appears that way." Ekaterina said standing up and pulling Misha away before he decided to do something terrible Annika.

Misha pulled away from his mother and stormed out of Dr. Vasnev's office.

"Annika." Ekaterina said.

"Yes Grandmother." Annika's soft voice returned.

"I don't know what to say…" Ekaterina paused a moment. There were so many things she wanted to say to Annika, but the words would not form. Finally, after a brief moment, she spoke. "Things will be difficult for you and your child. I hope you will be strong enough to endure this punishment."

"My child is not a punishment; my child shall be a blessing." Annika said sternly. "But in either case, I am strong enough to endure Grandmother."

"I see that very clearly Annika." She said with a slight smile. "I wish you and your baby the best of luck. God knows you both will need it."

"Thank you, Grandmother." Annika said kindly.

Ekaterina smiled and walked out of the office. Kazia and Dr. Vasnev went over to Annika.

"Are you ok Rose Red?" Dr. Vasnev asked.

"Yes." Annika said with a sigh. "I'm a little shaken up, but I am ok."

"You stood up to your father Annika." Kazia said sounding both shocked and proud.

"I did." Annika said sounding both shocked and proud as well.

"How do you feel?" Kazia asked.

"I don't like the things my father said about me." Annika said. "But I'm sure going forward, many people will think the same way about me and my child. It just hurts coming from the man who is my father."

"Are you sure you are ok Rose Red?" Dr. Vasnev asked again.

"I will be." Annika said. "I may not have my family anymore, but I have you and Kazia, and soon I will have my own family too."

"And don't forget Auntie Ksenija." Kazia said.

"Of course." Annika said. "My child and I still have those who love and care for us, so we will be fine."

"You are absolutely correct Rose Red." Dr. Vasnev said hugging Annika.

Kazia also hugged Annika. It was then Annika realized how blessed she was to have people who still cared for her. It was the moment she realized that everything would be fine.


	19. Chapter 19: An Abrupt Departure

Part Six: Annika Muller The Girl

Part Four: An Abrupt Departure

The rest of the day was very bizarre for Annika. She wasn't used to being at Kazia's house for so long. Normally she would be allowed to stay for an hour, maybe two if Misha was feeling particularly generous, but when that time was up, Misha would collect her and drag her back home to tend to her duties at the inn. Now that she had been disowned by her family and had nowhere to go, she had no choice but to remain with Dr. Vasnev and Kazia. Annika didn't want to be a burden on her adopted family, so she tried her best to help with anything they needed, but both Kazia and Dr. Vasnev insisted that she stay off her feet because of her condition.

Annika was in Kazia's room staring in a long length mirror, imagining how her body would change in a few months. It seemed impossible to think that she was pregnant and with Albert's child. She wished there was some way she could tell him about the child she was carrying. But she didn't want to tell him over the phone or write a letter informing him. She wanted to tell him in person. She imagined telling him and he would be overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a father, but quickly thought better of it. In the few short weeks they had known each other, she never saw him show any emotion whatsoever. The only time she actually saw him smile was once while they made love. Annika remembered how happy seeing him actually smile made her feel. But most of the time Albert was pretty emotionless and that seemed so very strange not to have any emotions at all. She couldn't help but wonder if their child would be emotionless too.

"Hopefully you'll be more like your Mama when it comes to emotions." Annika said as she lovingly caressed her stomach.

As Annika touched her stomach, a sea of emotions washed over her. It had been such a dreadfully long time since she last saw Albert. With everything that has happened, meeting him seemed like some distant dream. The last time she saw him was the day she and the Vasnev's moved into the house in Arklay County. Because he was busy preparing for his own departure, he didn't stay with her long. Before he left that day, Albert did tell her that when he returned from his trip, he would visit her and she eagerly looked forward to seeing him again. Alas, those sweet dreams were maliciously shattered by her father's callus lie.

A wave of regret hit her suddenly, as she recalled that Mr. Fitzgerald and Mrs. Morgan implored her not to leave with Mr. Pavlovič; she should have listened to them. The man was nothing more than a bounty hunter sent to drag her back to the very place she managed to escape from. The American's say that no good deed goes unpunished; Annika remembered being confused by that saying at first, but it made perfect sense now. It seemed that being the ever-dutiful daughter cost her freedom, but at least she was finally liberated from not only her father, but what would have been a joyless marriage as well.

Annika's mind again switched back to Albert and the child of his she carried inside her. She wondered if she would ever have the opportunity to tell Albert about his child. He was so far away and she had no means to return to Raccoon City to tell him. Her passport was destroyed and she had no money to buy one, even if she went through non-legal channels to obtain one. And if by some miracle, she managed to acquire a passport, it would be a few thousand dollars to buy a plane ticket back to the US. Last time the costs were split between the US State Department, Dr. Vasnev, and Uncle Alexei. Dr. Vasnev and Kazia's money was tied up in the move for Kazia's residency in Toronto and Uncle Alexei was a poor clergyman, she didn't feel comfortable asking any of them for help a second time.

Annika sighed and said to the child inside her, "It seems like Mama has made a few mistakes, but please don't hold it against me. I'm sure we will be fine here in Edonia."

"Are you talking to your child Annika?" Kazia said walking into her bedroom.

Annika didn't see or hear Kazia walk in, so she immediately became embarrassed.

"You heard me?" Annika said turning red.

"Don't be embarrassed Annika." Kazia said kneeling down in front of Annika and placing her head against Annika's stomach. "I think it's sweet that you are connecting to your child already."

"You're a doctor Kazia." Annika said.

"Well not yet." Kazia corrected. "But I will be in a few years."

"Can you tell me if my baby can hear my voice yet?" Annika asked.

"Well…" Kazia said. "You're only seven weeks pregnant, so about now your child's brain is starting to develop and their little arms and legs are just starting to grow."

Annika smiled.

"You have a little while to go before he or she can hear your voice." Kazia said.

"Is it ok to talk to my child?" Annika asked.

"I don't see the harm." Kazia said standing up and taking Annika by the hand and leading her over to the bed so she could lay down. "But I do insist that you stay off your feet for the rest of the day."

"Yes Dr. Vasnev." Annika said.

Both Annika and Kazia laughed and chatted happily, just like they used to when Annika lived with them in Raccoon City. Dr. Vasnev walked past Kazia bedroom and listened quietly as Annika asked questions about being pregnant and Kazia did her best to answer. He was proud of his daughter for answering her questions. She would make a fine doctor. Additionally he was happy that despite everything Annika had just endured she still retained her kind heart and optimistic attitude. He was hopeful she would keep her sweet demeanor even in the face of the hard life she will have to endure.

After a short while Dr. Vasnev walked away from Kazia's bedroom door and downstairs to his office. He was exhausted from the day's events and he just needed a few moments alone in his office to clear his mind and relax. Putting on some music, before sitting at his desk, Dr. Vasnev grabbed a book and quietly began to read. He had gotten about three chapters in, when his office phone rang. Placing his cd player on pause, he picked up the receiver and answered.

"This is Dr. Nikola Vasnev speaking."

"Dr. Vasnev this is Ekaterina Muller." The elderly woman's voice sounded panicked. "Is Annika still there?"

"Yes, she is…" He answered.

"You have to get her out of there!" She interrupted him.

"What's happening?" He said beginning to sound alarmed.

"Misha is on his way back there." She said hurriedly. "He is planning on killing Annika."

"What?!" Dr. Vasnev questioned.

"Misha just left the inn." She said. "He's been like a raving lunatic since he left your office earlier today. He said his bloodline would not be soiled by a half-American bastard and that he would kill Annika before she could sully his lineage."

"My God!" Exclaimed Dr. Vasnev.

"I tried to stop him from leaving but I could not." She continued. "Annika may have made a mistake, but she does not deserve to die for it. Please, Dr. Vasnev, you have to save Annika."

"I will save her Mother Muller." He reassured her. "Even if I have to give my life for hers."

"Thank you Dr. Vasnev." Ekaterina said graciously. "Tell Annika I love her."

"I will." He said. "I will let you know when I get Annika to safety."

"Thank you Doctor. Goodbye."

When Dr. Vasnev hung up the phone, he quickly made his way upstairs to alert the girls to this new and extremely volatile situation.

"Girls we have to leave!" Dr. Vasnev said pounding on Kazia's bedroom door.

Kazia got up from her bed and ran over to open up the door.

"What's wrong Father?" Kazia questioned.

"Rose Red, your father is on his way here." He said urgently. "He has very ill intentions. We have to get you out of here before he arrives."

Annika to sprang out of Kazia's bed and ran to the door.

"We don't have time to pack." The Doctor said. "We have to leave now! Get your coats on and get to the car."

Both Annika and Kazia ran down the stairs and grabbed their coats. Not bothering to put them on, they made their way out of the house and to Dr. Vasnev's car. Both girls got inside the dark vehicle and sat in the back seat. Dr. Vasnev was right behind them, but took an extra step to lock the front door of his house, before getting into the car. Not wasting any time, he pulled out of his icy driveway and off down a little used back road. He was certain Misha would not be traveling this road as it was fairly treacherous during the winter months and Misha wasn't the type to stray from the main roads which far less dangerous.

Driving as fast as the snow and ice-covered roads would safely permit, Dr. Vasnev took several slippery and scary twists and turns, but eventually he made it to the town square, through the gates of Menlick-Silavo and down the mountain pass road. Thankfully, Misha was nowhere to be seen at any point during this hasty journey. It seemed for the time being, they managed to escape his wrath.

Two hours later, Dr. Vasnev had pulled into the train station parking lot in Peznik-Sanina. It was so nearly half past eleven at night, but he wanted to ensure Annika would be on a train heading towards the capital before the end of the night. He couldn't be certain where Misha would be lurking, what he, was thinking or how resolute he would be on murdering Annika and her unborn child. He couldn't shake the sickening feeling that if he waited until morning to send Annika, Misha would find them and complete his sinister deed.

At least if she was in the capital, she would be safe from him and his violent temper. Moreover, he wouldn't be able to implement the same vile tactic he used to bring her back to Menlick-Silavo. The days of sending bounty hunters out to capture people attempting to flee their families, or leave their towns, or in Annika's case, leave the country, had come to an end. Parliament had outlawed the practice at the beginning of the month and penalties for breaking this law were punishable by imprisonment or in more extreme cases, death. If only they had enacted this ban one month sooner, Annika would be spared all of this trauma. She would have been safe and happy back in Arklay County. She even would have been living in close proximity to the father of her child. So much divided them now and that was all thanks to Misha's selfishness and cruelty.

Once Dr. Vasnev had placed the car in park, he turned around to look at Kazia and Annika. They had been silent from the very beginning of their trip. He figured there wasn't much to say between them given the frightening circumstance. Also, the drive was probably very frightening for them; he wasn't ashamed to admit, his driving frightened him too. Dr. Vasnev wasn't a religious man, but even he knew it was only though God's graces they survived the horrific drive. Nonetheless, as he drove down the major road leading to Peznik-Sanina, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw the girls had quietly fallen asleep when the worst of the danger passed. Seeing both of them curled up against each other it took him back to the days when they were young girls.

When Annika was still really small, Misha would allow her to travel with the Kazia, himself, and his late wife Anja. Both Kazia and Annika play games until one or both would fall asleep in the back of the car holding each other sweetly. A part of him sorely missed those innocent by-gone days. Everyone was far happier and carefree in those days, especially Annika. The older she got the crueler and more demanding Misha became; it was little wonder she was so desperate to flee from him. As much as he didn't want to wake them, Dr. Vasnev knew time was critical. He was certain the last train to the capital would depart soon and he needed to get them on a train to the capital as soon as possible. Reaching back, he gently tapped Kazia on the arm and she woke up. When she was awake, he did the same to Annika.

"We are here girls." The Doctor said softly.

"Where are we?" Annika asked groggily.

"Peznik-Sanina at the train station." He said getting out of the car.

Annika stretched and opened up the back door on one side, while Kazia slid out of the other side door. Both young ladies walked over to Dr. Vasnev who wasted no time getting to the door of the station.

"We have to hurry." He said holding the door open for them.

Once inside he instructed the girls to wait by the benches so he could purchase train tickets for them. Annika and Kazia walked over to the benches and sat down as the doctor went to a counter to pay.

"Are you ok Annika?" Kazia asked.

"I'm ok." Annika said sounding a little rattled.

"I'm sorry about your father." Kazia said sorrowfully.

"You don't have to apologize for him." Annika said. "In fact, I would rather you didn't apologize for his behavior. There is no justification for it."

Kazia said nothing to Annika's statement.

"I just wish he wasn't my father." Annika said sorrowfully.

Kazia took Annika's hand to try to comfort her.

"I hate that he is putting you and your baby under so much stress." Kazia said. "Promise me when you get settled in at Auntie Ksenija's house you will find a good midwife and get regular check-ups?"

"What's a midwife?" Annika innocently questioned.

"Sort of like a doctor, but she helps deliver babies." Kazia said. "I know in America women give birth at the hospital, but here in Edonia women give birth at home. You only go to the hospital to have a baby if there is a complication, which I don't think you'll have."

"I hope I won't have any difficulties either." Annika said softly.

"I will try my best to be back in Edonia when you have the baby." Kazia said cheerfully. "Honestly I want to be the one to help you deliver your baby."

"You would do that for me Kazia?" Annika asked.

"Of course, I would." She answered. "We are practically sisters and I want to see my little niece or nephew be born."

"I would be honored if you were there Kazia." Annika said hugging her tightly.

While they were hugging, Dr. Vasnev walked over to them, another sense of urgency was plastered across his face.

"We are going to platform 7." He said. "We must hurry. The last train is leaving in ten minutes."

The trio ran as fast as they could down the stairs and to the seventh platform. The conductor was already making calls for everyone to board. He handed the girls their tickets.

"I want you girls to stick together." Dr. Vasnev said sternly.

"You're not coming with us Papa?" Kazia questioned sounding worried.

"I unfortunately didn't have enough money." He said sheepishly. "But I have a friend here in town. I will spend the night with him, then begin my drive to Glavni Grad in the morning. In case I cannot get ahold of your aunt, do you remember how to get to her house Kazia?"

"Yes father." Kazia said.

"Good." He answered. "If you do not see her at the train station, just go straight to her house."

Kazia hugged her father.

"Take Rose Red and go now Snow White." Dr. Vasnev said sternly.

Kazia let go of her father and took Annika by the hand. The two young women handed the conductor their train tickets and began to make their way through the surprisingly crowded train. As they walked through the various cars, Annika began to feel dizzy and nauseous as she and Kazia pushed their way through the tight corridors of the train to make their way to their seats.

"I feel unwell Kazia." Annika said turning pale suddenly. The smell of beer, liquor, and thick cigarette smoke blanketed the air in the train car around them. The smells were so pungent that it made Annika incredibly nauseous.

"Are you going to be sick Annika?" She questioned.

It didn't take long for Kazia's question to be answered, as Annika dashed off to find the nearest restroom. Kazia followed behind her and waited by the restroom door for Annika to finish. As she was waiting, a few of the single men on the train exchanged glances and smiles, but Kazia did her best not to acknowledge the glances. A short while later, a pale Annika emerged from the bathroom just as the man who spotted Kazia was preparing to make his move towards the young women. Thinking quickly, Kazia grabbed Annika by the hand and quickly breezed past the man without making eye contact.

Finally, the two young women made it to their seats just as the train began to pull out of the station. Kazia apologized for practically dragging Annika along, but Annika didn't mind, as she was feeling pretty tired and overwhelmed by the events of the day. Kazia took Annika's head and placed it on her shoulder. It didn't take long for Annika to fall into a deep sleep.

"Albert…" Annika muttered in her sleep.

Kazia's heart broke for Annika. God only knows what she was going through. She was pregnant and the father of her child was half way around the world. Even worse, he knew nothing of the child she was carrying. Kazia wondered how many nights did Annika spend dreaming of him? How much time did she spend hoping that he would once again recue her from her confinement here in Edonia just as he had rescued her in Raccoon City? But there would be no rescue this time. Annika would have to endure on her own now.

"Oh Albert…" Annika muttered again but this time with tears falling from her closed blue eyes.

As delicately as she could without waking her, Kazia slipped out of her warm coat and draped it around Annika's shoulders. Annika was putting up a brave façade, but she no doubt missed Mr. Wesker terribly. Kazia stroked Annika's long red hair and put her arms around her, this was all she could do to comfort her in her time of distress. Grant it, she wasn't her brave and handsome Mr. Wesker, but she would protect her the best that she could.

Kazia stared quietly out of the window watching the dark but changing Edonian scenery pass by as Annika continued to sleep. She had made this trip a few times since immigrating to the United States, but she had never taken this journey under such extreme circumstances; but she would happily do it again to protect Annika from her deranged father. Kazia too was putting up a brave façade, but she was always more daring than Annika, or so she thought. Today when Annika stood up to her father, she was extremely proud of her bravery, but that was just one part of the long road ahead of Annika. There would surely be more trials to come. Hopefully once they arrived in Glavni Grad, things would be as well as they could be for Annika and her child.


	20. Chapter 20: A New Home

Part Six Annika Muller The Girl

Section Five: A New Home

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon as the train was making the last leg of its journey through the surprisingly busy streets of Glavni Grad. It was early in the morning, but the bright lights of Glavni Grad kept the places that were still shrouded in darkness well illuminated. Annika was wide awake and had been for the last half hour. She quietly looked out of the window as the train slowly crawled through the streets of the Edonian Capital. Even though this was the third time she had come to Glavni Grad, she still marveled at how different it was from her tiny mountain town. She couldn't help but chuckle about how dumbstruck she was the first time she arrived.

The first time she arrived in the capital, Annika was awestruck by all the large buildings all around. There were so many of them that they appeared to stretch far into the distance. White street lights illuminated every street leaving no trace of darkness around. Meanwhile cars, what seemed like thousands of them, raced around busily on the streets. Not many people owned cars in Menlick-Silavo, but then again there was no real need to, since the town was not that large. Her father and Dr. Vasnev were one of only a few residents of the town who owned a car. As the train slowly passed by, Annika saw that some cars were stuck behind large colorful polls and flashy red lights. Then there were the people, lots of them; seemingly millions of them sitting in cafes, walking out of huge buildings, walking with their children, or just leaning outside of windows chatting. It all seemed amazing to Annika that first time.

Those first enthusiastic feelings had greatly diminished after being in Raccoon City however. Glavni Grad didn't hold as much wonder as it once had given all she had experienced there. If her father hadn't trafficked her back to Edonia, she would have happily spent her life in Racoon City. Nevertheless, she would have to carve out some happiness here, as this would serve as her new home for the foreseeable future. Slowly the train began to pull into Capital Station, so Annika gently tapped Kazia on the arm to wake her.

"Kazia we are here." Annika said softly.

Kazia opened her violet eyes and Annika smiled to her.

"We are here already?" Kazia said groggily. "What time is?"

"A little before six in the morning." Annika answered as she handed Kazia back her coat.

Kazia took the warm garment from Annika and placed it on, while Annika buttoned her coat to get ready to depart the train. Once the train came to a full stop, Annika and Kazia patiently waited for the majority of the passengers to depart the train before standing up and making their way off the train. Once off the train and in the station, Kazia looked to see if her aunt was around. Kazia waited as the crowed thinned out, she did not see her aunt anywhere. Following her father's orders, she decided to go ahead and take Annika there by herself.

Where Ksenija Vasnev lived and worked wasn't very far from the Glavni Grad train station. Probably a short twenty-minute walk, but most of that walk it was through some rather questionable sections of Glavni Grad. One area in particular, Kazia was fairly certain was a brothel district. That could be very dangerous for two young women walking through there unaccompanied. But there was no choice but to make the trip on foot, because neither she nor Annika had money for the taxi service or the light rail. It would be hard, especially on Annika, but Kazia knew if they ran most of the way, they could make it to her aunt's house without incident.

"I apologize Annika, but we are going to have to run most of the way to my Aunt Ksenija's house." Kazia said.

Annika nodded her head. As fast and carefully as they could, Kazia and Annika darted through streets and down alleyways to make it to her aunt's house as fast as they could. Annika tried to memorize the route they had taken, but everything was going by in a blur. She figured there would be plenty of time to learn how to navigate the streets, but for now, it was important they made it Kazia's aunt's home without incident. Thankfully it didn't take too long for them to arrive at Ksenija Vasnev's home. Both the girls were panting wildly. Annika felt as though she would vomit again, but she was adequately able to keep the minimal contents of her stomach inside of her.

Once they had both caught their breath, Kazia stepped up to the door and knocked firmly. Ksenija opened it a crack to see who was there so early in the morning, then threw it wide when she saw her niece standing out front.

"My darling Kazia what are you doing here so early?" Ksenija ask hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry for arriving unannounced." Kazia said sweetly.

"No need to apologize Sweet Child, I am happy to have you." She said kindly. "Please come in."

"Come on Annika." Kazia said taking Annika's hand and leading her into the house.

Once inside, Kazia and Annika took off their coats and hung them on a nearby rack. From there, Ksenija lead them into a cozy living room and sat them down by the fireplace so they could warm up.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so early in the morning." Ksenija said sitting down in a chair by the fire.

"I know Auntie." Kazia said. "Something happened and we had to take the last train from Peznik-Sanina last night."

"That is quite the journey." Ksenija said. "And since I didn't see a taxi, I am assuming you walked here from the rail station."

"We ran here from the Glavni Grad train station." Kazia said softly.

"That is no short distance." She said sounding astonished. "I hope you didn't have any trouble on the way here?"

"No Auntie." Kazia answered.

"Good." Ksenija said. "But should you find yourself in a predicament, remind the person that you are related to me, they will leave you be."

"Really Auntie?" Kazia asked.

"Oh yes." Ksenija said sternly. "I have lived here a long time, I'm a fixture in this area and I have helped a lot of different people in their time of need. In response to my generosity, there are many people willing to help me, should I ever need it."

"That is good to know Auntie." Kazia said. "Thank you."

"So, is this your friend that I have heard so much about?" Ksenija asked turning her attentions to Annika.

"Yes Auntie." Kazia said kindly. "This is my best friend, Annika Muller."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Vasnev." Annika said timidly.

"Oh no need to be so formal." Ksenija said cheerfully. "Just call me Ksenija."

"I couldn't do that." Annika said. "That would be impolite."

"Not at all." Ksenija reassured. "You are the dearest friend to my beloved niece, so I consider you part of my family. I insist you call me Ksenija."

"Yes Ksenija." Annika said nervously.

"You'll get used to my ways at some point Dear Child." Ksenija said sweetly to Annika. "You'll understand that I'm not like most Edonians, I prefer more relaxed interactions and no formalities."

Annika smiled to Ksenija, but did not remark on her comment.

"Kazia, where is your father?" Ksenija asked turning her attentions back to her niece.

"Father had to remain in Peznik-Sanina." Kazia answered. "Due to the circumstances under which we left Menlick-Silavo, he couldn't come with us. He said he would arrive at some time later today."

"That's about a seven-hour drive." Ksenija said. "I hope he will be ok making that drive all by himself."

"I do too." Kazia said.

"So, what happened to cause you to leave Menlick-Silavo so hastily?" Ksenija asked.

Kazia recounted everything that she knew. Ksenija listened intently to Kazia, but did not interject until after Kazia was finished.

"I'm not surprised by Mr. Muller's actions." Ksenija said once Kazia finished her story. "I knew your father and his vile temper is legendary in Menlick-Silavo as well as several of the smaller neighboring towns. That's why your mother came from a different part of the country, back when Edonia was part of Yugoslavia. None of the girls in our town or any of the neighboring towns would marry him, so your grandparents had to venture pretty far to find a wife for him."

Annika was shocked to hear her mother was from a different part of the country, as far as she knew her mother was from Edonia. Annika's father never talked much about her mother. She figured because he was deeply wounded by her passing and couldn't bear to speak of her. But she always wanted to know as much as she could about her mother. She wanted to help get a better picture of the woman she was and properly honor her memory.

"All of this trouble and for what?!" Ksenija said bitterly. "This Dear Child has done nothing wrong."

"I agree Auntie." Kazia said.

"It angers me to know that you are being so unjustly treated Dear Child." Ksenija said addressing Annika warmly. "But you will be safe here. I welcome you and your child with open arms. You are both free to stay here for as long as you wish."

"Thank you so much Ksenija." Annika said kindly.

"Men are such hypocrites." Ksenija said, her warm tone again replaced by anger. "They punish women as though we are the only ones responsible for becoming with child. The truth of the matter is, most men would trample their own mothers for the touch of a beautiful woman."

This was a subject that exasperated Ksenija, because of everything she suffered through in her life, she abhorred seeing it happen to others.

"Auntie." Kazia said changing the subject as to not further upset her aunt. "Do you have any clothes we can change into? We left so suddenly that we didn't even have time to pack."

"How dreadful. I may have something Sweet Girl." She immediately changed her entire demeanor. "Please follow me."

The trio walked down to the bottom level of Ksenija's home, then walked through a few short corridors until they came to the back of Ksenija's business, which was laundering clothes and other items for the people in the eastside of the Capital. Because of the nature of her business, she no doubt had something the young ladies could change into. Stopping at a huge wooden door, Ksenija pushed through and walked into the dark space to pull the chain on a lightbulb that dangled from the ceiling. Once the light was on, Ksenija pointed them to several rather large boxes of unclaimed clothes.

"These are clothes that people never came to collect." She said sweetly. "You are free you wear anything you find in those boxes."

"Thank you so very much Auntie." Kazia said kindly.

"Don't thank me until you find something fashionable to wear." Ksenija said with a smile.

Kazia rummaged through the boxes and managed to find two relatively decent outfits, one for her and the other for Annika. Her aunt was correct, there wasn't a whole lot of fashionable items there, but at least they wouldn't be stuck wearing the same clothes they had on from the day before. Kazia handed Annika the outfit she chose for her and Annika thanked her kindly.

"I have a box of undergarments and socks as well." Ksenija said. "Please feel free to take whatever you may need."

Kazia saw the box of undergarments and began to rummage through that box as well. That took a bit longer to find something for both of them to wear, one because most of the garments were for women who were far larger than she and Annika put together. Secondly the bras and panties obviously came from women who did not factor aesthetics into their undergarment purchases. While Kazia tried hard to not let style sway her decisions, nevertheless, these undergarments were powerfully ugly.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Ksenija asked as Kazia emerged from the box holding the extra garments.

"Yes Auntie." Kazia said kindly. "Thank you so very much."

"Anytime Sweet Child." She said warmly. "Should you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask. Same for you too Dear Annika."

Annika nodded as Kazia handed her some undergarments.

"You both probably want to freshen up." Ksenija said.

"Yes Auntie." Kazia answered. "I do apologize for inconveniencing you."

"Stop that!" She said. "You don't need to apologize; it couldn't be helped. Besides, you did it to help your dear friend."

Kazia nodded but did not speak. The three of them walked out of the room and Ksenija closed the heavy wooden door behind them.

"Kazia dear, you can wash up in my bathroom." Ksenija said to her niece then turned to Annika. "Annika, I'll show you the room where you'll be staying."

Ksenija took the girls back through a different set of back passages which completely by-passed the main floor of the house. Ksenija led the girls up to the second floor, pointing to the door that led to her bedroom she instructed Kazia to go and get changed, while she led Annika down the hall and up another flight of stairs to the third floor. When the got up there, Ksenija opened up the door at the top of the stairs and showed Annika into a decent sized space where she would be staying.

"It's not a very large space, but you are welcome to anything here." She said kindly as she stepped into the room. "You have a very small kitchen, with a two-burners to cook on. Downstairs is a much bigger kitchen which you can use anytime you wish. Over there is the bathroom with a tub and shower. Right there is a cozy little bed. If you look outside it has some very pretty views of the city. In the distance you can see the gold dome of Parliament building when it is not completely covered in snow."

"Thank you so very much for allowing me and my child to live here Miss Vasnev." Annika said kindly. "I really don't know what I would do if it weren't for your kindness."

"It is no trouble at all Dear Child." Ksenija said cheerfully. "And remember, please call me Ksenija."

"I forgot." Annika said sheepishly. "Thank you Ksenija."

"I know exactly what you are going through Dear Child." Ksenija said her cheerful demeanor turning suddenly serious. "When I arrived here in the capital nearly forty years ago, I was pregnant, abandoned by most of my family, scared, and only 17 years old. A very kind elderly lady I met as I sat sobbing at the train station brought me into her home, gave me a place to work, and helped me greatly after I was forced to give my twin boys away. She was like a mother to me, even though my mother had turned her back on me when I became pregnant."

Ksenija sighed then continued.

"Before my benefactor passed away, she gave me this house as well as her business. She also made me promise to help those in need and I live up to that promise every day."

"She sounds like a very kind person." Annika said softly.

"Vasilisa Babić was a saint. Most people would have ignored my sorrows, but she took me in when I had no one and nothing." Ksenija said reverently. "I try to pattern my life after hers and it seems that I have found myself helping someone who has a similar circumstance to my own those many years ago."

Annika didn't say anything.

"I hope in the future you will also choose to carry this torch of kindness Dear Child." Ksenija added.

"I will." Annika said kindly. "I promise."

"Good." Ksenija said happily. "I know you must be exhausted from your journey and condition. Please feel free to take today to rest and recover from your troubles."

"But I want to help…" Annika began to say but was immediately interrupted by Ksenija.

"I'm sure you do, but for now you need to rest." She said sternly. "Remember you are with child, so you are going to have to rest a lot more then you're used to."

"But…" Annika began to protest, but again was stopped by Ksenija.

"No buts." She said. "I want you to get cleaned up and rest. I will have Kazia up to check on you in a little while."

"Very well." Annika conceded.

Ksenija smiled and walked out the door and back down the stairs. Annika took another look at her surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief. She was free from her father's tyrannical rule; she was free to live her life anyway she wanted. Walking over to the window and sitting down on the cold window sill, Annika stared at the snow-covered dome of the Parliament building and began to daydream about what the future with her child held. She was excited about becoming a mother, but rising that child here in Edonia would be hard. Turning away from the Parliament building, Annika looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"Welcome to our new home little one..." Annika said sweetly. "I think we will be happy here."


	21. Chapter 21: Reunited

Part Seven: Annika Muller The Woman

Section One: Reunited

Late-August 1992

Annika was laying on her back with her eyes closed contentedly listening to the sound of her child's heartbeat through the pair of stethoscopes midwife Adviga Pechkin used to conduct her check-ups. While she was listening to the sound of the child's hear beating, she could feel the little one stirring inside her womb, which made the tiny heart beat faster. The rapid whooshing sounds the child's heart made was hypnotic to Annika and if given the chance, she would listen to it all day long. After a bit of time passed, Annika removed the stethoscope from her ears and handed it back to Miss Pechkin, her face was overwhelmed with joy.

"Thank you for letting me use your stethoscope." Annika said happily.

"You are very welcome Miss Muller." Miss Pechkin said placing the item back into her medical bag and continuing with the rest of Annika's exam. "I have to measure your stomach."

Annika nodded and lifted her shirt up as Miss Pechkin took out a measuring tape and placed it from her under bust to just above her pubic area. When she was finished, she wrote down the measurement then shared it with Annika, "You have quite a large child Miss Muller, 53.5 centimeters."

"I know." Annika said with a slight giggle. "Most people think I am carrying twins, but I tell them there is only one child inside of me. They always look so shocked."

"Yes, your little one is going to be fairly large." She said as she continued with her examination. "I mean you are getting ready to enter the eighth month yet you appear as though you are in your final month. I may have to have you deliver in the hospital as a pre-caution."

"Oh." Annika said sounding heart broken by that news. "I was hoping to give birth here."

"Do not fret Miss Muller." Miss Pechkin said reassuring her. "We still have time to decide what to do. You may get a little bigger or you may stay the same, but right now it's too soon to tell what will happen, I just want you to be prepared for any possibility."

"I understand." Annika said cheering up somewhat.

"Also, and this is not cause for alarm." Miss Pechkin said. "I can feel that the child has not yet gotten into the birthing position."

"The birthing position?" Annika questioned.

"Yes." Miss Pechkin said touching her large stomach. "The head of your child it currently at the top of your stomach, but it should be at the bottom. But again, you are only preparing to enter your eighth month, there is still plenty of time for the baby to turn itself in the right direction."

"Should I be concerned?" Annika questioned.

"No." She again reassured her. "I will continue to monitor the child and if the little one needs help getting into the proper direction, I will do what I can to help."

"Ok." Annika said sounding unsure, but trusting what Miss Pechkin said.

"Are you experiencing any bleeding or cramping?" Miss Pechkin asked as she conducted the more invasive parts of Annika's examination.

"No." Annika said in a soft voice trying to relax as Miss Pechkin probed inside of her.

"Good." Miss Pechkin said. "During the last visit I had with you, I was concerned that you looked a bit pale. Have you had your blood levels checked?"

"Yes." Annika answered. "I did that on the same day the ultrasound was conducted."

"What was the outcome?" Miss Pechkin asked.

"My anemia has returned." Annika answered sorrowfully. "The doctor said my red blood cell levels are extremely low."

"That's probably because of your pregnancy." Miss Pechkin answered. "But you did mention that you've had struggles with anemia throughout your life, correct?"

"Yes." Annika said. "It got better when I was living in the United States, but it has returned."

"Did the doctor give you anything for your anemia?" She questioned.

"He gave me some really large iron pills that I must take three times a day." Annika answered.

"When did he give you that?" Miss Pechkin asked.

"On Friday of last week." Annika replied.

"It's Monday, so they should be starting to work." Miss Pechkin said. "I must say, you do look a little less pale. Are you feeling less weak and tired?"

"I do feel a little better." Annika said.

"Please continue to take that medicine." Miss Pechkin said as she finished up the invasive part of the exam. She then pulled off her rubber gloves and walking them over to a nearby trash can to toss them in. "It will be important to keep you and your child healthy."

"Yes Miss Pechkin." Annika said.

"You said you had the ultrasound performed." Miss Pechkin said walking back over to Annika.

"Yes, I did." Annika said.

"Did they find anything troubling?" She asked.

"No." Annika said happily. "The doctor said everything looked normal."

"Very good." She said cheerfully. "Did you find out the gender of your child?"

"I'm having a boy." Annika said happily.

"I thought you were having a boy." Miss Pechkin said happily. "Boys are usually larger than girls, although I think this is going to be the largest boy I have ever delivered."

"Really?" Annika asked.

"If your stomach is any indication, I would say so." Miss Pechkin said.

Annika looked shocked.

"Miss Muller." Miss Pechkin said resuming her exam. "Are you having any discomfort? In your legs, lower back, anything of that nature."

"My lower back always hurts." Annika admitted. "Also, at night it is a little hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in."

"Yes." Miss Pechkin said. "If you can, try to find or make a pillow to prop underneath your body so you can find some comfort in the night. As for the lower back pains, try to stay off your feet for an extended amount of time, that should alleviate some of the back pain. Do you have any other concerns?"

"I have been really wanting and eating apples a lot." Annika said. "Is that normal?"

"Cravings are very normal." Miss Pechkin said with a smile. "And apples are very healthy for you. So long as you are eating other food throughout the day, a few apples in-between meals shouldn't be harmful."

"Yes Miss Pechkin." Annika said.

"From what I can see you are progressing very well Miss Muller." Miss Pechkin said happily. "With the exception of the anemia, which is being treated, you are in good health."

"Oh, thank goodness." Annika said.

"You have about a month and a half remaining until your little bun is done baking." She said happily. "You and your little boy are doing well and I do not anticipate any difficulties."

"Ah that is good to hear." Annika said sounding very pleased.

"Because of your anemia I want you to take it easy at work." She said to Annika. "No more than four hours a day on your feet, the rest of the time you should be in bed resting. I will let Miss Vasnev know."

"But Miss Vasnev needs me." Annika protested.

"So does your son Miss Muller." Miss Pechkin said. "He needs his mother to be healthy so he can enter the world without difficulty."

"I understand." Annika said.

"Fear not, I've known Miss Vasnev for a long time." Miss Pechkin said with a comforting tone. "She will be understanding if you cannot work for very long."

"I know." Annika said. "She's just been so kind and I want to help her as much as I can."

"I know you do, because you are a good soul Miss Muller." Miss Pechkin sympathized. "But it's no longer just yourself you must look after. From now on your child should be your first thought."

"He will be Miss Pechkin." Annika said. "I promise."

"Very good." She answered. "I will be back next week to check on you. If you have any difficulties before then, please don't hesitate to stop by my home, it's around the corner next to the cafe."

"I remember Miss Pechkin." Annika said.

"I will see myself out." Miss Pechkin said gabbing her medical bag. "Good evening to you Miss Muller."

"Have a good evening." Annika said sweetly.

With that Miss Pechkin left Annika's room, while she got up and walked over to the table to grab an apple to snack on, before going back downstairs to relax with Ksenija for the evening. Annika walked downstairs and made herself comfortable in the big chair in Miss Vasnev's living room and propped her feet up on to the comfortable ottoman. Her ankles were terribly swollen, also her lower back ached terribly, then the little child inside of her was spinning cartwheels within her. It was wonderful that the little baby boy inside her was so energetic and full of life. She could barely contain her joy at the thought of finally meeting him and holding him in her arms for the first time. While she enjoyed feeling him moving inside her, she hoped that he would settle down soon. As Annika began to relax, she took a bite of the apple she held in her hand and like magic the child inside her began to settle down.

"I thought a nice sweet apple would get you to simmer down." Annika said tenderly caressing her stomach.

"He's kicking you again?" Ksenija said walking into the room and sitting down in a chair near Annika.

"Yes." Annika said. "He kicks me so much."

"Edonian boys kick like mules inside their mother." She said. "So anxious to get into the world and wreak havoc within it."

"I hope this little one will not be too much trouble." Annika said looking down at her large pregnant stomach. "I hope he has his father's calm temperament."

"I hope so too." Ksenija said reaching down into her knitting basket and pulling out her knitting needles and large ball of blue yarn.

Quietly the two women sat by the fireplace and enjoyed their down time. Ksenija was knitting quietly while Annika was lost in her own thoughts. While they were both silently enjoying their time together, there was a knock at the front door. Annika was going to get up to answer the door, but was immediately stopped by Ksenija.

"Rest Dear Child." She said sweetly. "I'll answer it."

Ksenija set the ball of yarn and needles down in her spot on the chair, then she stepped into the small foyer to answer the door. Once there she cracked the door open slightly. Peeking out, she saw a man in a bright red priest's cloak, with fiery red hair and dark blue eyes on the other side.

"Hello Father." Ksenija said kindly. "May I help you?"

"Hello Miss, I'm Father Alexei Muller." He introduced. "I was told that my Niece Annika Muller was living here."

"Ah Father Muller." Ksenija said shutting the door and unlatching the chain to open the door wide. "My brother Nikola has told me about you. Please come in."

Father Muller thanked her kindly then stepped into the house.

"Please Father." Ksenija said kindly. "Allow me to take your cloak."

Father Muller took off the red cloak and handed it to Ksenija.

"Annika is in the next room." She said hanging the coat on a nearby hook. "Please follow me."

Ksenija led Father Muller into the tiny living room and Annika's blue eyes looked up from the fire and over to Ksenija and the unexpected visitor. She wanted to jump up and into her uncle's arms, but she was too far along in her pregnancy to accomplish such a move. Annika did manage to spring up from her chair and waddle over to her uncle, throwing her arms tightly around him.

"Uncle Alexei!" Annika said happily.

"Oh Annika!" Father Muller was surprised to see his niece so heavy with child.

"How are you Uncle?" Annika asked joyously as she let go of him.

"I am well." He answered looking at her very pregnant stomach. "So, it was true, you are with child."

Annika didn't say anything to his comment, meanwhile Ksenija Vasnev walked around Annika and Father Muller, to grab her knitting project.

"You two have much to discuss." Ksenija said softly. "Please Father Muller and Annika, sit and talk. Would you like some tea or coffee Father Muller?"

"Uh, no thank you." He said addressing Miss Vasnev.

"Very well." She conceded. "I'll just be in the next room, should anyone need me."

With that Ksenija disappeared into the next room while Annika returned to the comfortable chair and Father Muller sat in the chair left vacant by Miss Vasnev.

"I'm sure you must have questions Uncle." Annika said softly.

"I do indeed." He answered. "But before I ask, I have to apologize for not seeing you sooner."

"You don't need to apologize Uncle." Annika said sweetly.

"I do need to apologize Dear Annika." He said remorsefully. "I tried to find out what happened to you for months, but no one in our family would tell me anything for the longest time. I tried to contact Mr. Wesker, but he has been away on assignment and I haven't seen Dr. Vasnev or Snow White either. I was concerned something terrible had happened to you, especially once I heard you were brought back to Edonia."

"I didn't mean to make you worry about me Uncle." Annika said sorrowfully.

"No Dear Annika." He said tenderly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I am just happy you are safe and cared for."

"Yes Uncle, we are very safe and happy here." She said touching her stomach.

"I'm glad Annika." He said with a smile.

"How did you manage to find where we were?" Annika asked.

"Believe it or not Mother told me where you were." He said sounding surprised. "Your father still does not allow me back at the inn, but I was at the church in town on business when Mother came in for a confession. When she saw me, she told me about everything that happened to you."

"How did she know where I was?" Annika questioned.

"She said that Dr. Vasnev told her." He answered. "He told her shortly after you arrived here in the capital."

"That was kind of him to let her know I was safe." Annika remarked.

"Mother said to tell you she thinks about you and your baby every day." Father Muller said sweetly. "She sends her love and still wishes you and the child well."

Annika was beaming. She couldn't believe that her grandmother would send her love or wish her and her son well. She always seemed like such a traditional Edonian grandmother. Always eager to follow the will of the man of the house and do as he commanded. All throughout Annika's life, she was told by her grandmother to always obey the man of the house even if she didn't agree; so, for Ekaterina to bend that rule even a little was astonishing.

"If you see her again." Annika said sweetly. "Send her my love in return."

"I will Dear Annika." Father Muller said. "Now, my first question, how have you been doing in the months that I have not seen you?"

"I am well Uncle." She said happily. "I have found a lot of good people here who are very kind to me and not just Miss Vasnev either. I have a friend who works at the café nearby who is kind to me. I have a very dear midwife who will help me deliver my child, and a quiet a few of the customers from the shop are always very sweet to me."

"I am happy you have met so many good people here." He answered. "How far along are you in your expectancy?"

"Soon I will be going into my eighth month." She said touching her large stomach.

"Annika, I have to know." Father Muller hesitated to ask his next question, but he had to know. "Is the father of your child… Is it Mr. Wesker's child?"

"Yes." She said with happy smile answering his question. "It is his little boy I am carrying."

"Does he know about the child?" He asked.

"I never had the chance to tell him." She said with a hint of regret in her soft voice.

"He should know about his child Annika." Father Muller implored. "You must to tell him."

"I." Annika hesitated. "I would like to tell him Uncle, I really would. I have no passport. Father destroyed it when I came back. And even if I had a passport, I can't afford to go back to the United States. I would call him and tell him, but telephone calls out of the country are far too expensive to make and I barely have enough money to cover the things I will need once the baby arrives."

"I can tell him Annika." Father Muller said compassionately.

"No Uncle." Annika answered emphatically. "If anyone tells him, I want it to be me. And I want to tell him in person."

"Perhaps I could convince him to come to Edonia?" Father Muller said. "Arrange a meeting so you can tell him yourself."

Annika didn't answer.

"Would this be something you'd want Annika?" Father Muller asked.

"How would you convince him to come here Uncle?" Annika asked in turn.

"I don't want you to worry about that Annika." Father Muller said. "You let me worry about that part."

Annika didn't say anything.

"If I can convince him," Father Muller said. "You will be ok with telling him in person?"

"Of course, Uncle." Annika said softly. "Nothing in the world would make me happier."

"Ok." Father Muller said with a slight sigh of relief in his voice. "I'll think of something."

"Uncle Alexei." Annika said softly.

"Yes, Dear Annika."

"Are you disappointed in me?" Annika asked. "Ever since Mr. Wesker and I were together, I have often worried that you would be cross or disappointed in me and I don't think I could bear it if you were."

"Oh Annika." Father Muller said getting up and kneeling down next to her. "I could never be disappointed in you."

"But I am a fallen woman Uncle." Annika said with no emotion in her voice. "I am having a child without being married. My father and the rest of our family has disowned me. And to many people, I have not only sinned, but I've sinned with an American. I am corrupt beyond redemption and my child is an affront to God."

"Annika, I…" Father Muller sighed but then said compassionately. "Please don't ever speak about yourself in such a way ever again. I don't think of you as a fallen woman and the child inside of you is one of God's miracles, not an affront."

Annika smiled as she tenderly touched her large stomach, the child inside her was stirring again. She was happy there was at least one person in her family that still loved and cared for her, despite her being pregnant out of wedlock. There was a brief moment of quiet between then then Father Muller asked, "Do you love Mr. Wesker, Annika?"

"I do Uncle." She said sweetly. "With all my heart and soul."

"Then this child was made with love and will be born with love." Father Muller said. "I love you as if you were my own child Annika and I will love your child just as much as I love you. I can't imagine how difficult your life and the life of this sweet child will be here in Edonia. Both of you will endure many hardships. But I refuse to abandon you or my great nephew."

Father Muller stood up and went back to his chair and sat down.

"Mother told me that you stood up to your father in the moment he disowned you." Father Muller said.

"I did." Annika said with a trace of pride in her voice. "I told him that I would never treat my child the way he has treated me."

"I'm so proud of you for standing up to Misha." Father Muller said. "He has always been such a terrible father to you Annika."

Annika said nothing to his true statement.

"I wish you were my daughter." Father Muller said sweetly. "Perhaps if you were, we would both be happier with our lives."

"You are not happy Uncle?" Annika questioned.

"Sometimes I am." He answered with almost no emotion in his voice. "I am happiest when I am with you and that is how I felt when I was around your mother too."

Annika looked over at her uncle and smiled.

"I've never told anyone this Annika, but I was deeply in love with your mother." Father Muller confessed.

Annika looked at her uncle in shock.

"I loved Teresa with all my heart." Father Muller said softly. "I even asked her to runaway with me, but she said she had an obligation to your father and could not disgrace our families, so she refused."

"I wish she would have runway with you." Annika said softly.

"I do too." He said with a slight tremor in his deep voice. "She was a loving and kind soul. She deserved better than to be married to Misha. It always seemed so unfair."

There was another short moment of silence between them.

"Teresa was a delightful woman." Father Muller said softly breaking the quiet moment. "I know she would be proud of you and the strong wonderful woman you have become."

"Do you think so Uncle?" Annika asked.

"I know so." He said his voice breaking again. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her or miss her terribly."

Another moment of silence passed between them. While the two sat quietly, the child inside of her began to kick again.

"He's kicking me again." Annika said touching her stomach. "Would you like to feel him Uncle?"

"Do you mind Annika?" Alexei asked.

"Not at all Uncle." She said cheerfully.

Alexei got up and walked over to Annika then kneeled down next to her. Annika took his hands and placed them to her large stomach, immediately he felt the child inside of her moving around and tears welled in his dark blue eyes.

"Misha has no idea what he has lost." Alexei said with his voice wavering slightly. "This is the most amazing blessing on earth. When the child is born Annika, please allow me to perform his baptism."

"Of course, Uncle." Annika said happily. "I wouldn't dream of having anyone else perform it."


	22. Chapter 22: The Assassin Returns

Part Eight: Albert Wesker The Assassin

Section One: The Assassin Returns

September 1992

Albert had finished clearing out his office far faster than he had anticipated. There wasn't much here by way of personal effects; just one his beautifully framed doctorates, as well as his equally beautifully framed Criminal Justice Master's degree. There was also some miscellaneous artwork that was more decorative than sentimental. However, there was a great deal of paperwork that had to be relocated to his office in Umbrella's new Security and Intelligence headquarters on Warren Street.

The Obscure Operations department that he had been appointed to nearly a year ago, had been restructured and absorbed into the Paramilitary Operations Division of Umbrella's Security and Intelligence branch. He was appointed as the departmental director and squad leader of the restructured division. However, his duties would change from desk work, to field operations which electrified Albert immensely. He would be putting all the training he received in the army to excellent use now.

Albert picked up the box that contained his personal items, then turned off the lights in the empty office. Walking towards the door of his former department, he walked out and closed that door for the last time. He was proud of all that he managed to accomplish in his short nine months as director. He kept Dr. Birkin safe from industrial terrorists, his department worked together with the Raccoon City Police Department to curtail the sale and distribution of stolen Umbrella pharmaceuticals, and they even managed to place most of those who were responsible for the theft in jail. There were still a few members of the now defunct Warlords street gang that were still out on bail, but their trials would be occurring soon and he would insure sure they all paid for their crimes. Regardless, the Obscure Operations Division was a successful department and he was eager to dive into his new role with the Paramilitary division.

Albert took the elevator down from the top floor and got off at the lobby level. He had to drop off the office master key to the facility security team before he departed for the night. After that, he would be heading home for a much needed and well-deserved two-week vacation, before starting his new position. Albert was not sure how he would choose to spend his vacation, but he was determined to make the most of his time off. The elevator finally made its way to down to the lobby and the shiny chrome doors slipped opened. Stepping out into the grand foyer, Albert walked towards the security desk, but was stopped by a surprised visit from Father Alexei Muller.

"Ah Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said walking over to him. "I have been waiting for you."

"Father Muller." Albert said kindly. "I was not expecting to see you."

"Please." Father Muller said taking the box from Albert's hands. "Allow me."

"Thank you." He said graciously. "Please excuse me, I have to turn in my key. I'll be right back."

Albert walked over to the security desk and after a short exchange he went back over to Father Muller and took the box out of his hands.

"It is a good thing you caught me, today was my last day here." Albert said directly.

"Is it?" Father Muller questioned.

"Yes." Albert said. "My department has closed and I've been reassigned to a different location not too far from here."

"I hope this change in position is a good thing?" Father Muller asked.

"It is." Albert responded. "I will be out of the office and traveling most of the time, however I do not mind the travel."

Father Muller nodded but didn't say anything to the comment.

"I am on my way home for the evening." Albert said. "I am free for a discussion, should you need to talk."

"Thank you for giving me your time Mr. Wesker." Father Alexei said kindly.

"Please follow me to my car." Albert said.

The two men walked into another elevator and Albert pushed the button for the garage level.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Albert questioned as the doors closed and the elevator descended.

"I wondered if you heard about what happened to Annika?" Father Muller said.

"I heard she had gone back to Edonia because her father passed away." Albert said.

"That was what she was told, but that wasn't true." Father Muller said. "Her father hired a bounty hunter and used that pretext to coax her back to Edonia. Annika's father is alive and well."

"How dreadful for Miss Muller." Albert said.

"It was." Father Muller said. "She has since escaped her father again and she is doing well."

"Miss Muller is very resourceful it would seem." Albert said.

"More like lucky." Father Muller said. "She is living with Miss Kazia Vasnev's Aunt, Ksenija Vasnev in the Edonian capital, Glavni Grad."

The elevator chimed as the doors opened and Albert walked out with Father Muller following closely. Without a word, Albert made a short walk over to his black car and opened the trunk to place the box of his personal items inside. When the minor task was done, he closed the trunk and offered Father Muller a ride back to the Edonian church, which he happily accepted. The two men climbed into the dark car and Albert drove off.

During the ride back to the church, Father Muller explained about everything that had happened to Annika, but strategically leaving out the fact that she was pregnant with his child. He promised Annika that he would not spill the beans to Mr. Wesker, even if he desperately wanted to. When he was finished telling all about Annika's misadventures, Father Muller asked what he had been up to in the last seven months and as usual, Albert was casual, even though his adventures seemed rather dangerous and frightening. But that was Mr. Wesker's way Father Muller thought; to downplay the gravity of any situation. He couldn't help but wonder why he did that, but quickly brushed off the question.

The two men chatted kindly as Albert drove through the streets of Raccoon City. As he drove alone, Father Muller spoke a lot about how brave Annika was, even though she was mostly alone in the capital city. Several times Father Muller dropped, not so subtle hints, about how he should go to Edonia to pay visit Annika, but Albert had no intentions of going to Edonia or visiting Annika. He was content to spend his limited vacation time at home, or if he decided to take a trip, he would choose a warm beach somewhere beautiful like the Maldives or Tahiti, not the frozen Post-Soviet wasteland that was Edonia. However, he didn't want to disparage Father Muller, so he just sat and listened as he went on about Glavni Grad and Annika. About thirty minutes later, the men arrived at the Edonian church. Albert pulled into the parking lot and placed the car in park.

"Thank you for hearing me out Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said kindly. "I hope you will take some time from your busy schedule and go to visit Annika in my beautiful homeland."

"I will take your suggestion under advisement Father Muller." Albert said kindly.

"Of course, Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said unsure of what to make of Mr. Wesker's answer. "And again, thank you for all your kindness, to not just me, but to Annika as well."

"I made a promise to you both." Albert said sternly. "I always keep the promises I make."

"Indeed, you do Mr. Wesker." Father Muller said kindly.

With that Albert opened his door and walked around to help Father Muller out of his vehicle and to the door of the church. As the two men walked to the church door neither man saw Dragan Volkov walking towards the church. It had been many months since he last saw Mr. Wesker, but the animosity he held for him still continued ferociously.

Back in January, after the assassination of his leader, Bronislav Ateljevic and his own right-hand man, Metija Milošević by that American dog, Dragan swore a blood oath he would end the life of the man who killed them. From the day he took that oath, he carried around a small Soviet issue Makarov pistol in case an opportunity ever arose for him to use it. It would seem that today fortune was on his side. As luck would have it, the very dog in question appeared before him and not surprisingly he was still hanging around the old priest of the Edonian church! He was probably still trying to seduce the red-headed girl too. For all this American dog had disgraced and defiled, he would take his revenge now! Not wasting any time, Dragan's dark blue eyes squinted with disdain, as he pulled out his pistol and ran at full speed towards Albert and Father Muller.

"Die, you American bastard!" Dragan screamed, his ear-piercing yell, echoing off the church walls.

Albert, who wearing a gun holster with his new Paramilitary uniform, heard the battle cry and instinctively grabbed for his gun and prepared to fire towards the voice. He wasn't even aware of who made the call, but it didn't matter, they would certainly meet their end. Albert was about to squeeze off a round from his Beretta, but Father Muller, who was also aware of the danger that approached them, pushed Albert out of harms way, taking several bullets in the back and instantly dropping to the ground.

"Fuck!" Dragan exclaimed as he realized he missed his target and hit the priest instead. "I fucking shot a priest!"

Capitalizing on Dragan's panic and distraction, Albert wasted no time in returning fire towards Dragan, hitting the young man several times in the chest dropping the young would-be assassin to the ground in a large tarn of blood. Taking stock of where his shots landed, Albert mentally noted that two of the shots landed right where his heart was located. There was no way he would survive a wound like that; however, he ran over to Dragan to confirm that he was indeed neutralized and no longer a threat. That conformation didn't take very long, so he ran over to Father Muller, who was barely hanging on.

"Father Muller!" Albert said to him. "You have to stay awake."

"Don't worry about me Son." He said gasping and blood sprayed from his mouth. "Please… Please tell Annika I love her. Please go see her…"

"Father Muller stay with me!" Albert commanded.

Father Muller unfortunately was beyond help. He gave one final rasping gasp then he was gone.

Hours later, Albert found himself once again at the Raccoon City Police Department Headquarters finishing up with his report to Sargent Enrico Marini. Having been through the process before, Albert surrendered his weapon to police and was again cleared of all charges in connection with the death of Father Alexei Muller and Dragan Volkov. There was something different about this time however; Albert didn't feel the exhilaration he felt when he had gotten the drop on Metija Milošević and Bronislav Ateljevic. Albert wasn't sure how he felt, but he didn't want to place too much emphasis on his emotional state. There was something he knew he had to do and that was inform Annika that her beloved uncle had died.

When he was released from RPD, Albert took a taxi back to the Edonian Orthodox church to collect his vehicle. There were still police, detectives, forensic teams, and crime scene tape everywhere, but Albert was allowed to take his car, as it was not a part of the official investigation. Thanking the officers on site, Albert got into his car and drove to several places to pick up clothes and other items that he would need for the next phase of his journey. Following the brief errand run, Albert looked unlocked his glove compartment and found is passport inside, with that conformation made, Albert wasted no time in driving to the Airport. Parking his car in the long-term parking lot, Albert got out of his car, grabbed his small suitcase, and made his way to the ticket counter.

"Good evening Sir." The young man at the ticket counter said with a smile. "Are you checking in?"

"I need to purchase a round trip ticket to Glavni Grad, Edonia." Albert said sternly.


	23. Chapter 23: The Surprise Visitor

Part Nine: Annika Muller The Woman

Section Two: The Surprise Visitor

September 12, 1992

It was a little after 9 in the morning, as Annika stood in the small alleyway, hanging up the items that needed to be hung dried. As she attended to her duties, she listened to the beautiful sounds of the cathedral bells in St. Christos Square chiming loudly. The chimes of the church bell were to ring out that as of 9:00 AM, the Edonian Parliament had accepted and ratified their new constitution. While Edonia had been an independent nation for about a year, they would now be fully recognized by the world as their own free democratic nation. Today was a day for celebration throughout all of Edonia, however Annika was content to listen to the festivities instead of partaking in them.

"Annika!" Ksenija's voice yelled from a second-story window. "What are you doing?"

Annika looked up and answered, "I'm hanging clothes."

"Today is not a day for working!" Ksenija said happily. "Today is a day for celebration. All the shops in Glavni Grad are closed today, including us."

"I understand Ksenija." Said as she continued to hang up the damp garments. "I don't mind doing this."

"You should go and celebrate Dear Child!" Ksenija chided. "The chores can wait for another day."

"It's fine Ksenija." Annika insisted. "I am happy to do this for you."

"At least come with me to the parade and celebration." Ksenija asked.

"If I feel well enough, I will go with you." Annika said back sweetly diligently tending to her chores.

"Please don't exhaust yourself Dear Child." She said kindly.

"I won't." Annika said.

With that Ksenija closed the window, while Annika continued to listen to the sound of the church bells ringing. She was proud that Edonia was a free and democratic nation and no longer under stringent communist rule. However, she couldn't help but wish she could return to America. While things were better now that Edonia was a free nation, she missed the real freedom she had in Raccoon City. More importantly, she missed Albert. Thinking about him made her heart sink, but she had to hope that Uncle Alexei was able to convince Albert to come to see her. Taking a pause in her duties, Annika could feel a tear slip from her dark blue eyes, but before she could truly sink into the depths of despair, the little boy inside her began to stir, as if to remind her she still had some else in her life who she loved just as much.

"You know just what to do to cheer Mama up don't you little one?" She said touching her stomach.

The child moved around inside her more.

"Yes, I will get back to work." She said with a smile. "I think you are far more demanding than Miss Ksenija."

A few hours later Annika found herself sitting in the living room working on the quilt project she started a few days ago. In her family, when a child was born or a couple got married the women of the family would make the new member of the family a quilt. Even though she wouldn't have her grandmother and aunts to help her, she wanted to continue the tradition on her own. Using several of the old blankets and comforters people left at the shop, Annika cut up the mismatched pieces then stitched them together in a beautiful and intricate design.

She was quite proud at how beautifully everything had turned out on the blanket, even without the other women guiding her. Satisfied with the hard work she had put into the warm quilt, she gazed upon it lovingly and was hopeful her little one would enjoy being wrapped up in it once he arrived. While Annika was assiduously putting the finishing touches on, Ksenija, outfitted in one of her finer dresses, and ready to paint the town red, walked into the living room.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me Annika?" She asked. "The celebration is promising to be spectacular."

"You look very beautiful Ksenija." Annika said looking up from her project staring at Ksenija in awe.

"Thank you, Dear Child." Ksenija said kindly. "Are you sure you don't want to come along with me?"

"I'm sure Ksenija," Annika said softly. "I'm a bit tired today."

"You won't be lonesome here all by yourself?" She questioned.

"Not at all." Annika said sweetly. "I have my quilt I am working on and besides, I'm not completely alone. I have my little boy here with me too."

"Of course, you do Dear Child." Ksenija said sweetly. "Well, please be safe here. I'm not sure how long I will be out. If you need anything, Mr. and Mrs. Oliynyk are right next door. Don't be afraid to ask them for anything you may need."

"Yes Ksenija." Annika said.

"I will leave you to it Dear Child." She said walking out of the living room. "Have a good day Annika."

"Thank you Ksenija." Annika said. "Enjoy the festivities."

With that Ksenija walked out of the house leaving Annika alone, while she continued to stitch her quilt. At around half past two or so, Annika stopped for an apple break. Sitting by the fireplace and biting into her sweet apple, Annika could feel the child inside her happy to have a taste of his favorite treat. As she was relaxing, a stern knock came to the front door. Turning away from the fireplace, she looked in the direction of the knock. She couldn't help but have a strange sense of déjà vu; that demanding knock seemed strangely familiar to her.

Getting up from the comfortable chair she sat in, Annika quickly waddled over to the door and opened it a crack. To her shock and surprise there she saw Albert. Annika threw the door wide open, standing there in complete disbelief to see Albert standing outside of her door in Edonia. After she had left America so abruptly, she figured that she would never see Albert again but this was the happiest surprise she ever received. Looking him over, he looked just as handsome and gallant as the last time she had seen him. He was, as usual, impeccably dressed in a stylish all black suit with a bold red neck-tie. He had beautifully polished black leather shoes, and of course, he donned his dark sunglasses. He was always so gorgeous, just looking at him made her heart flutter.

"Albert is this really you?" Annika questioned. "Or am I dreaming?"

"You are not dreaming Annika." He said sternly. "I am really here."

Annika still couldn't believe it, but she set her own disbelief aside to allow Albert to enter. "Albert, forgive my rudeness; please come in."

Now Albert fully understood why Father Muller insisted he visit her and why he droned on about how courageous she was. He took a good long look at Annika before stepping into the house. It was obvious that she was in last trimester of pregnancy. Her once shapely hips and slim waist were now greatly expanded due to the child she carried within her. Additionally, the modest cuteness Annika possessed was nearly hidden behind the mask of pregnancy. Given how large she was it was likely that he was the father of this child. Seeing her in this state was quite peculiar, he thought to himself. Standing there looking at Annika's great pregnant stomach, tried to feel something, anything, but Albert felt nothing.

"Please Albert." Annika said kindly. "Come sit in the living room."

Albert followed Annika as she slowly waddled into the living room, taking off his trademark sunglasses and placing them in his suit pocket. Once they were inside the small room Annika went over and hugged Albert tightly. Albert hugged Annika, but did not show her any further affection.

"I am so happy you are here." Annika said looking up at him with tears welling in her ocean blue eyes. "This seems so unreal."

"It is quite real Annika." Albert said sternly. "I came at the request of your uncle."

"Uncle Alexei said you would come." Annika said happily. "And he was absolutely right."

Albert said nothing to Annika's statement.

"How on earth did you find me?" She asked still in disbelief he was here and in her home.

"Your Uncle told me who you were living with." He answered sternly. "I remembered the name he told me and I had my connections at Umbrella obtain her address."

"That is fortunate." Annika said. "I am happy you were able to find me."

"Indeed." Albert said taciturnly.

"I am also glad Uncle Alexei told you who I was living with." Annika said happily. "You must have seen him recently, how is Uncle Alexei doing?"

"The news I have about your uncle is not good." Albert said softly. "You may want to sit down Annika."

"What has happened?" Annika questioned. "Is Uncle Alexei ok?"

"A few days ago, your uncle came to my office to see me." Albert began. "We spent some time talking and I drove him back to the church. As we were concluding our conversation and I was walking to the church doors with your uncle. Mr. Volkov spotted us and began to fire a weapon in my direction in an attempt to assassinate me. Your uncle saw Mr. Volkov and intervened."

Albert paused for a moment then continued, "It is with regret I inform you; your uncle was slain by Dragan Volkov that evening."

The color immediately drained from Annika's face and tears poured from her eyes.

"Before he passed, he spoke of how much loved you and how proud he was of how brave you are." Albert said.

"Oh Uncle." Annika sobbed softly.

"Because he gave his life for mine, I knew I had an obligation to inform you about your uncle's brave sacrifice in person." Albert said. "I am deeply sorry about the loss of your treasured uncle Annika."

Annika sobbed for a moment, but there were still lingering questions she needed answered. So as much as she could, she quickly pulled herself together then turned to face Albert again.

"What happened to Mr. Volkov?" She asked wiping away her tears. "Has he been arrested for what he has done or did he escape again?"

"There was no escape for Mr. Volkov this time." Albert said sternly. "He has been neutralized and will never be a threat to anyone ever again."

Annika understood what he meant; after all the turmoil he had caused, she was happy he wasn't going to hurt any more people.

"Again, I am truly sorry for your loss Annika." Albert said softly.

"As am I." She said with a slight tremor in her voice. "He was the only family I had left."

Albert said nothing to her comment. He recognized that she had been ostracized by her family because of her condition.

"Well," Annika said trying to find any silver lining to this bleak situation. "At least he and my mother will finally have a chance to be together in heaven."

Albert still said nothing, but nodded.

"Albert." Annika said.

"Yes Annika." He answered.

"Please tell me he didn't suffer at the end, did he?" Annika asked.

"No." Albert answered. "It happened very quickly."

"While it is horrible the way he died." Annika said with her voice wavering a bit. "I'm glad he didn't suffer greatly and I am glad you were there in his final moments."

The tears flowed bitterly from Annika as she mourned the death of the only relative who dared to show her kindness. After a great amount of time, Annika's sobs relented and she quietly clung to Albert who continued to hold her tenderly to console her in her grief. There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence between them that seemed to last forever. Albert continued to tenderly hold Annika, he did his best to console her in her bitter grief, but there were questions that gnawed at him. Even though this was not the optimal time to receive those answers, he had no other choice then to cut though the silence and ask those difficult questions.

"Annika." Albert said with his deep baritone voice cutting through the silence.

"Yes Albert." Annika said sniffling.

"Your uncle did not inform me about your condition." He began as tactfully as he could. "Was he aware of your expectancy?"

"Yes, he knew." Annika said softly. "He had come to see me late last month. I had asked him not to say anything about it."

"Annika, the child you are carrying…" Albert began. "Is it my child?"

"Yes." She answered softly. "I am pregnant with your child Albert."

Albert said nothing to her revelation, meanwhile Annika took his large hands and placed it to her huge pregnant stomach.

"I am carrying your son." She said happily.

Shortly after she placed his hands to her stomach, the child inside her began to gently move around. It was a perfect moment, it was like the child recognized that both his parents were together and he was pleased. Annika looked up and smiled at Albert as he touched her stomach. She felt an overwhelming sense of love and joy. No matter how perfect this moment it may be, she couldn't help the sinking feeling that it would not last.

Albert, conversely, felt malcontent as his child moved around inside of his mother. He noticed how very peculiar and rigid her abdomen felt as the unborn child moved around inside her. He was sure for her it was probably the most miraculous and beautiful feeling in the world, but for himself, it just felt abnormal, bordering on disturbing and he disliked it intensely. Apart from the odd physical sensations of feeling his son moving inside his mother, Albert felt nothing emotionally for the child. He felt no pride, no happiness, nor any excitement. He couldn't even feel that primal masculine egotism many men feel at successfully spreading their seed. Even Birkin became more braggadocios than usual when he found out his wife was pregnant with their daughter a few years back. Albert, on the other hand, felt nothing but apathy for his unborn son.

Indifference was something Albert was more than content with feeling when it came to this child. He figured during those nights they spent in his bed, Annika more than likely had become pregnant from their dalliance. He understood how careless he had been by not using protection or at the very least withdrawing from her before he reached climax. However, at the time, he was so consumed by his lustful desires that the consequences of their debauchery mattered very little. Even still, Albert recognized that her pregnancy would have to reconciled at some point or another. However, when the news came that she had gone back to Edonia, he was relieved to know he would not have to be accountable to her or their child. However, now he was face-to-face with the final product of those debaucherous nights together, seeing her so heavily pregnant with his child was anomalous and surrealistic. Albert removed his hands from her stomach, Annika looked heartbroken by his lack of affection.

"Annika, I must know." Albert said softly. "What are your intentions?"

"My intentions?" Annika questioned as she looked at Albert confused. "I don't understand?"

"Will you be giving this child up for adoption once he is born?" Albert questioned.

"I could never do that." Annika said softly.

"Women who bear children out of wedlock are cast out of Edonian society, are they not?" Albert questioned. "If you gave the child up for adoption there is a chance you could still get married and bare other children."

"We could get married Albert." Annika said sweetly as she looked up at him, her ocean blue eyes filled with both love and hope.

"Annika, I am truly sorry." Albert said with no emotion, his dual colored eyes stared at her just as impassive as his words. "I have no interest in being a husband or a father."

"Oh, I see." Annika said trying valiantly to choke back her tears and bitter disillusionment.

"Annika, adoption would not be the worst option." Albert tried sound compassionate, but his words were razor sharp. "You would not be shunned and could live a normal life; pretend none of this has happen."

"Albert…" Annika said softly. "I don't want to pretend our child never happened nor do I want to give our son up for adoption."

"It would be in your best interests Annika." Albert said rationally.

"That may be." Annika countered. "But I love our child so much already. Every time he moves within me, my heart skips a beat. Every time the midwife allows me to hear his little heart beating, I long for the day I can hold him in my arms. This child is a part of me."

Annika took both of Albert's hands and placed them back on her stomach and said, "And he is a part of you too."

"Annika." Albert said once again removing his hands from her stomach. "I cannot be the father or husband you or this child requires. I have no room in my life for a wife and child."

"No room in your life?" Annika questioned softly. "Or no room in your heart?"

"Both." Albert answered a little sharper than he intended.

"Oh Albert…" Annika said with tears welling in her eyes.

"I know this is not what you wanted to hear Annika and I do apologize for disappointing you." Albert said with as much compassion as he could muster. "My life is complicated; my occupation and ambitions will always come before familial responsibilities; the both of you will never be a priority for me. That would be a great disservice to you and this child if I became your husband and this child's father."

"How can you say that Albert?" Annika said as the tears streamed from her eyes and down her soft cheeks. "You have always been so brave and good to me. You risked your life to save mine. I don't believe that you would be a dreadful father or husband."

Albert took Annika in his arms and held her as she cried into his chest.

"Please do not cry Annika." He said tenderly as he stroked her long soft red hair.

"But…" Annika sobbed. "I love you so much Albert. I love you with my heart and soul. I need you and more importantly our child needs you."

"I know this is how you feel Annika." Albert replied. "However, I do not feel the same way."

Annika's wailed bitterly into his chest.

"I do not have a heart that is capable of loving anyone." Albert continued.

"Not even our child?" She asked in-between soft sobs.

Albert didn't answer her question, he knew the answer would be too devastating for her to hear and he didn't want to further upset in her delicate condition. However, Annika understood all too well what his silence meant.

"Albert…" Annika sobbed.

"I know I have broken your heart Annika." Albert said softly still cradling her in his arms. "But take solace in that I do not regret meeting you and I have enjoyed the time we have spent together."

Annika stopped crying for a moment cast her bloodshot eyes up to Albert's stern handsome face. He was looking down at her, his face had the same expressionless mien it always wore. As she looked into his distant dual colored eyes, a part of Annika wanted to be furious with him about this betrayal. He was deserting her, but even worse, Albert was abandoning his child. He was leaving them to a desolate and uncertain future. A future that would be wrought with hardships and isolation. But despite the heartache and bitter disappointment she was feeling, she couldn't bring herself to be angry with him.

Albert had done so much for her and risked so much for her. It was because of him she was still alive and not murdered by Bronislav Ateljevic. Albert had protected her when she needed it the most, he cared for her when she was feeling sad, he even avenged Uncle Alexei; how could she be angry with him? It was impossible for her to harbor resentment for the man she still loved so intensely. As much as a part of her desperately wanted to hate him, she swept those dreadful feelings aside. She was determined not to let his cruel rejection extinguish her love for him or tarnish the memory of all the good and noble things he had done for her. With this new resolve in mind, Annika pulled herself together and wiped away the last of her tears.

"I have enjoyed the time we spent together too Albert." Annika said stepping back from Albert. "And while you may feel this way right now, perhaps in time you will change your mind and embrace our son with open arms and a heart full of love for him."

"I will not dismiss that possibility." Albert answered with no emotion in his voice.

Annika smiled at that remark. There was still a chance they would be reunited again someday.

"I promise, that whenever I speak of you to our son, I will have nothing but kind and good things to say." Annika said sweetly. "And no matter what you may think of yourself, I know somewhere inside you is a good and kind soul."

Albert said nothing to her comment but nodded to her kindly.

"Goodbye Albert." Annika said hugging him tightly for the final time.

Albert let go of Annika and looked at her concealing his reverence for her. Given the circumstances, he had fully expected Annika to be far more demonstrative about her feelings for him and demand that they marry just for the sake of their unborn child. Albert was genuinely surprised and impressed at how even tempered she was being considering he now officially abandoned her and their child. Heartbroken though she was to learn that he did not wish marry her and whisk her and the child away from a life of abject poverty and solitude, he was astonished by how gracefully she handled the rejection; she handled it far more resolutely and maturely than he ever expected.

"Farewell Dear Annika." Albert said softly caressing her cheek sweetly for the final time.

With that Albert walked out of the small living room. Annika didn't follow him to see him out, she just stood there rigid until she heard the front door close behind him. Once the door closed, Annika's composure melted away and she collapsed onto the floor and wailed bitterly. The man she loved, the father of her child was gone and would more than likely never return. That realization was an impossibly painful for Annika to accept, but there was no other choice but to accept it and move on. When she finally shed the last of her tears, she resolved that she would never cry so bitterly again! She would resolve to always be strong for her son because he was all she had left.


	24. Chapter 24: The Calm Before

Part Nine: Annika Muller The Woman

Part Three: The Calm Before…

The celebrations were still continuing through the busy streets of Glavni Grad. People crowded taverns and hung around the streets in a drunken miasma as the sound of fireworks exploded in the sky above. Because of all the hustle and merriment, it took far longer for Annika to reach the small church that was only a few meters from Ksenija's home. Stepping over someone who was drunk and passed out in the doorway of the church, Annika pushed the door open and walked down the aisle and to the candle alter. Annika did the traditional blessing and then lit a candle for her uncle adding a prayer for him in heaven. Once she had said her prayer, she couldn't help but begin to sob.

"What's wrong Young Lady?" A man's gentle voice asked.

Annika quickly calmed herself and turned to face the voice. It was the priest of the church walking over to console her.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you Father." Annika said quickly wiping away her tears.

"Not at all Young Lady." He said kindly. "Please tell me your name and what is troubling you?"

"My name is Annika Muller." Annika answered softly. "And there is much that troubles me; far too much to say Father."

"I am Father Oleksander Ponomarenko." He said kindly. "And you are the very first visitor I have had today. I suspect you will be my only visitor today. Please tell me what troubles you, Miss Muller."

Annika turned away from the candle alter and that was when Father Ponomarenko noticed she was heavy with child.

"Oh, you are expecting." He said sounding surprised.

"Yes." Annika said.

"May I ask how far along you are?" He questioned kindly.

"A little over eight months." Annika said.

"Ah, you and your husband will have this child soon then." He said happily.

Annika dark blue eyes darted away from him and her face dropped. Noticing her immediate change in demeanor he realized something about his statement greatly troubled her.

"You are not married?" He questioned.

"No." Annika said sounding embarrassed. "I am not."

"That is ok." He said compassionately. "You will still be a mother and your child will be a blessing to you."

Annika looked at Father Ponomarenko and smiled as tears fell from her blue eyes again. She was relieved to know that Father Ponomarenko would not ask her to leave the church or judge her for being an unwed mother. She had heard stories about "fallen women" not being welcome in a lot of churches, but this particular church seemed to be welcoming toward societal outcasts.

"That is what my Uncle said to me." She said sniffling. "He too was a priest."

"Oh, a clergyman." Father Ponomarenko said happily. "Where is his flock located?"

"His congregation was in America." Annika said softly. "In Raccoon City."

"That is very kind of him to want to serve our Edonian community so far away." Father Ponomarenko said. "He must have a generous heart to want to live so far away from his adoring niece."

"I just found out he passed away." Annika said sniffling, her dark blue eyes welling with tears again.

"He died protecting my child's father."

"Oh…" Father Ponomarenko's voice quieted. "I am so sorry for your loss Miss Muller. I will say a prayer for his soul this evening."

"Thank you Father Ponomarenko." Annika said her soft voice wavering.

"Do you have any other family Miss Muller?" Father Ponomarenko asked sounding concerned.

Annika shook her head as she sobbed softly.

"I hope you are not completely alone?" He asked with urgency.

"No." Annika answered. "I am living with Miss Ksenija Vasnev."

"Ah." He said recognizing the name. "She is a very good woman and one of the most generous people here on the East side."

"Yes, she is." Annika replied. "My family has disowned me. She was kind enough to allow me and my child to live with her for as long as we need to."

"Ok." He said calming himself. "I would hate to think you were living in a brothel or even more harrowing, on the street."

"No Father Ponomarenko." Annika said. "Thankfully my situation isn't so dire."

"Good." He said. "Please tell me about the father of your child. You said your uncle died protecting him, may I ask what happened?"

Annika told him everything that happened including Albert's brief visit a short while ago. Try as she may to put a brave face on and be strong for her child like she promised herself she would, warm tears once again streamed from her dark blue eyes. Father Ponomarenko took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Annika to dry her tears.

"You have suffered though much Miss Muller." Father Ponomarenko said compassionately. "But you did the right thing by forgiving the father of your child."

"Why don't I feel like I've done the right thing?" Annika asked tearfully.

"Because sometimes the right thing hurts us terribly." He said candidly.

Annika wiped away her tears again, but did not say anything.

"While the father of your child may have broken your heart," He said. "It is good that he has not broken your spirit. You seem to have been through a great deal already, so I know you will persevere Miss Muller."

"I suppose." Annika said softly.

"Just concentrate on being the best mother you can be Miss Muller." Father Ponomarenko sweetly. "In the short while that I have known you, I can tell you have a beautiful soul and a loving heart. I know the child inside will be drenched in love when he arrives. It is love makes all the difference."

Annika smiled feebly to Father Ponomarenko.

"Would you like to have cup of tea with me Miss Muller?" He asked kindly. "I we can discuss whether or not you wish to have your child baptized here."

"Thank you Father Ponomarenko." Annika said kindheartedly. "But I should get back to Miss Vasnev's. Perhaps another time."

"My door is always open Miss Muller." He said kindly. "Please stop in whenever you need or want to."

Annika stood up and something struck her like a powerful bolt of lightning. Her stomach began to grow tight and a sharp pain entered her lower back. The pain was so great, that she keeled over.

"Are you alright Miss Muller?" Father Ponomarenko questioned.

"I'm..." Annika broke off clutching her stomach.

"Is something the matter." Father Ponomarenko asked again sounding concerned.

"Oh no…" Annika said wincing in agony. "Not now… It's too soon."

"Miss Muller?" Father Ponomarenko questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"I think I'm going into labor."


	25. Chapter 25: The Arrival

Part Ten: Annika Muller The Mother

Section One: The Arrival

It was difficult to fight through the ruckus throngs of drunken people around the back streets of Glavni Grad, but Father Ponomarenko managed push his way through to insure Annika made it safely back to Miss Vasnev's home. When they arrived, Ksenija was waiting nervously by the door for Annika to return. She wasn't aware that Annika had gone out until she checked her room and found it empty. Being a creature of habit, Annika wasn't the type to vanish without a word. Even worse, the couple next door had no idea where she was nor did they have any idea Annika had left the house. With the madness of the independence celebration, Ksenija was worried something terrible had happened to Annika. However, her apprehension assuaged somewhat when Annika returned with the priest. Father Ponomarenko explained to Ksenija the situation and offered to contact Annika's midwife. Ksenija informed him of where he could find her and the man ran off, while Ksenija helped Annika into the living room.

"Annika has your bag of waters broken?" Ksenija asked.

"I don't think so." Annika said panting.

"Good." She answered. "This may be false labor, but I have sent for Miss Pechkin to make sure."

Annika cried out in agony again. Another sharp pain swept through her.

"Ok Annika." Ksenija said sitting down next to Annika. "Try to relax and breathe deeply."

Annika tried to do as Ksenija instructed but the pain was so terrible.

"It hurts!" Annika cried. "It hurts so much!"

"I know Dear Child." She said putting her arms around Annika's shoulders. "But you have to calm down and take a deep breath."

Annika fought through the intense agony and took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. Ksenija instructed her to do the same thing a few times and gradually, Annika felt as though she had some control over the pain she was experiencing. Suddenly another wave of intense pain shot through her and she cried out again.

"I know it is terrible." Ksenija said rubbing her lower back. "But you have to remain calm Annika."

Annika started to take deep breaths again and slowly she regained control of the pain. While she and Ksenija were sitting down, a knock came to the door and Ksenija shouted it was open. In walked Miss Pechkin and Father Ponomarenko. Miss Pechkin ran over to Annika to begin to access the situation at hand.

"Ok Annika." Miss Pechkin said putting on a pair of rubber gloves. "I need you to answer a few questions, can you do that?"

"Yes Miss Pechkin." Annika said breathing heavily.

"Good." Miss Pechkin said calmly. "Has your water broken?"

"No." Annika said.

"Good." Miss Pechkin said. "How long is the pain lasting?"

"I'm not sure." Annika said.

"About 30 seconds." Ksenija said.

"Ok." Miss Pechkin said. "Is the pain getting closer together or is it just erratic pain."

"I don't understand?" Annika said.

"It seems like her pains are getting closer together." Ksenija said.

"Ok." Miss Pechkin said again. "Annika, I'm going to feel inside you to make sure everything was the way it was when I examined you yesterday."

"Ok." Annika said.

"Please lay down Annika." Miss Pechkin said.

Father Ponomarenko turned away to give Annika some privacy while Ksenija took Annika's hand as Miss Pechkin entered her. As Miss Pechkin's probed, it seemed that Annika was somewhat dilated and her cervix was partially effaced. Additionally, the mucus plug had been expelled, but her water had not broken yet, but more than likely her water would break soon. Upon confirming Annika was in the beginning stages of labor, decisions had to be made and quickly, but they would not be easy decisions to make.

Miss Pechkin was very concerned about this rapid turn of events. When she conducted her check-up with Annika yesterday, the child was still in a breech presentation and she had planned to get him to turn in the proper direction upon her next visit. Having a baby in a breech presentation could prove to be a dangerous delivery for both mother and child. In addition, Annika was still just about a month from when she was supposed to give birth. The child seemed to be healthy enough to survive an early delivery, but there are always risks with a premature labor and delivery.

With limited options at hand, Miss Pechkin made the decision to have Annika transported to the hospital to better monitor this potentially treacherous situation. Miss Pechkin called for an ambulance, but there was a high probability they would have a difficult time making it to Miss Vasnev's home. The streets were inundated with revelers celebrating Edonia's independence. But they would have no choice but to wait and hope they could make their way though the crowds, because the hospital was much too far away and with the streets being so frenetic there would be no way they could make it on foot.

About an hour and a half passed, the ambulance had still not arrived. Father Ponomarenko, unsure of what to do, but reluctant to leave the women alone, kept a vigilant watch outside to alert the women once they arrived. Meanwhile, Miss Pechkin and Ksenija tried their best to keep Annika relaxed, but it was difficult to keep Annika calm. Her contractions were increasing and she was in a lot of agony, but she had to endure the pain the best she could. Finally, Father Ponomarenko alerted the women that the paramedic team were here, so they all helped Annika to her feet and out the door.

Once at the hospital, Annika was rushed to the critical care unit of the Glavni Grad hospital maternity ward. Straightaway the medical team strapped her to a fetal heart monitor to make sure the child's heart rate was stable, which thankfully it was. The hospital staff poked and prodded her with needles and intravenous drips and connected her to many different monitors to insure her and the child's safety. It was all so terribly uncomfortable, but Annika bore it well.

The evening spun into nightfall, then a new day began to arise. During the early morning hours, Annika's contractions had slowed down, however around midnight on the fourteenth, her bag of waters burst, and the contractions began to increase tenfold. It was late in the night on the fifteenth Annika was still languishing in the agony of childbirth and the child was still no closer to being born, despite Annika being in labor for nearly four days. Miss Pechkin and the hospital midwifes had done all they could to get the child to turn to the proper head towards the birth canal position of childbirth, but their attempts were unsuccessful. Coupled with the breech presentation, it appeared that this child was fairly large and Annika's pelvis was pretty small, meaning he may not pass through the birth canal at all and a caesarian section may have to be performed.

Annika shrieked in utter agony as the contractions came stronger and closer together. Ksenija rubbed Annika's back and tried her best to keep Annika calm. Given how quickly Annika's shrieks of pain were occurring, she knew it was nearly time for the child to be born. The doctors and midwives were still deliberating on whether or not to perform a caesarian section.

"I know this is hard on you Dear Child?" Ksenija said to Annika as she stroked her lovely red hair. "But please try to keep your wits about you."

Annika was trying to breathe deeply to conquer the pain, but it was extremely difficult to focus. Sweat poured off of Annika's brow profusely. Her body felt as though it was being torn apart. All she could do was scream out her discomfort. This was the most agonizing experience she had ever suffered through in her entire life. She wanted so desperately to put a brave face on for Ksenija, but there was no hiding it, she felt like she was dying.

"I'm trying Ksenija." Annika said feebly. "Have they decided to do the surgery yet?"

"No, Dear Child," Ksenija said sorrowfully. "They haven't made a decision."

Annika shirked loudly as another very powerful contraction passed through her loins.

"Oh, poor Child." Ksenija said trying to keep her calm. "I know this hurts you greatly, but it will be over soon."

As Annika screamed out another agonizing contraction as Miss Pechkin walked into the hospital wearing surgical scrubs; from the looks of things, it appeared that the decision to perform the cesarean was finally made.

"Ok Miss Muller." Miss Pechkin said sweetly. "We are going to take you up to surgery and get your son out to meet you."

Annika screamed again; she was in too much agony to respond.

"Let's take a look and how dilated you are." Miss Pechkin said hiding the fact that she was concerned the child may be partly down the birth canal.

Miss Pechkin lifted up Annika's hospital gown and took a look, much to her surprise the child was already starting to crown.

"My goodness!" Miss Pechkin said trying to conceal her surprise. "He is upside down, but he is coming now."

Annika screeched loudly as another contraction caused the child to push further down the vaginal canal. Miss Pechkin sent Ksenija out of the room to bring in the doctors, the baby was already starting his decent into the world. Once she was gone, Miss Pechkin changed the bed to a more comfortable position for delivery. She moved the bed so Annika was in a near sitting position. Once that was complete, she used a few props to hold Annika's legs open so she could get a better view of what happening. The child was coming and he would be born breech.

Moments later, two doctors, a few nurses, and two additional midwives marched into Annika's room. The child was already fully crowned with his backside already emerging from Annika. The doctors took over for Miss Pechkin, but she remained involved with the labor process. Miss Pechkin caught the child as his rear emerged from his mother, while the head doctor performed the more intricate details of the delivery. Carefully the head doctor prepared to assist in delivering the child's legs, pulling them gently out of Annika. The second doctor moved over as to allow Miss Pechkin to hold onto the boy. She gently grasped him gently by the stomach to hold his body steady. Meanwhile the lead doctor waited for the arms to emerge. After a moment or two, the left arm fell from the birth canal then the tiny little right arm appeared.

Miss Pechkin held as firmly as she could without applying too much pressure to his body. As she did this, she gently lifted his body nearly completely upside down to better release the head from the birth canal. Try as they may to extract his head, it would not come out. Time was short and if they didn't quickly release his cranium, he would suffocate and die.

"Get the forceps nurse!" The lead doctor shouted.

One of the nurses produced a pair of silver forceps and pulled the object into two parts. The head doctor took one side of the forceps and gently guided the instrument inside Annika being careful as to not harm the underside of the child's head or any of Annika's sensitive parts. Once the first half was safely inside her, the nurse handed the doctor the other half and he placed that one just as cautiously inside her as well so now both sides were gingerly gripping his head.

The doctor said a small internal prayer as he clamped the forceps onto the child's head and gently nudged. Slowly and easily the little boy's head began to emerge from his mother, while the second doctor gently tugged at the umbilical cord so it would not interfere with the rest of the delivery process. One of the midwives started to suction out the fluid from the child's mouth and nose, while Miss Pechkin continued to keep a firm grip the child.

After a few extremely tense minutes, the child was safely outside of his mother and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully the second doctor did an excellent job of keeping the umbilical cord clear so it would not wrap around his neck. It was a alarming delivery, but it went well considering the danger involved with a breach birth. The infant boy shrieked loudly as the umbilical cord was cut away and he began to breathe his first breaths of life. Miss Pechkin, the other midwives, and nurses immediately began to check him to make sure he was healthy and not harmed during the delivery process. However, just as the doctors removed the forceps and began the next phase of delivering the placenta, they noticed that Annika, who was strangely silent during the last few minutes of labor, was bleeding profusely.

"Oh, dear God, she's hemorrhaging!" The lead doctor shouted abruptly. "Get her to the operating room now!"

Annika was alert during the birth of her son, but she was rapidly going into shock. Not wasting a moment, the nurses and midwifes moved the baby out of the way then helped Annika place on a stretcher to immediately rush her up to surgery. Annika was barely conscious when she was whisked out of the delivery room.

"My son..." Annika said feebly. "Please let me see my son…"

Annika's voice was so low no one heard her pleas to see her newborn child. She wanted so desperately to see her son, but the sudden urgency of this new situation would prevent it. She wanted to reach out to him, to know that he was healthy and safe, but she was losing so much blood and was far too weak to reach for him. The last thing she saw was the nurses crowding around him, his tiny little hands reaching upwards. She could hear his first screaming breaths as she was whisked off to surgery and that would have to satisfy her for now. Annika quickly began to lose consciousness. Everything seemed as though it was collapsing upon itself. Time slowed down to a crawl; her vision blurred then darkened completely as all sounds muffled, then faded away. Annika had slipped into a deep dark, seemingly unnatural slumber.

Annika slowly opened her ocean blue eyes. The sounds were a bit faint at first, but as her hearing gradually increased, she could hear the sound of an electric monitor beeping in the background. Taking a quick look at her surroundings, Annika noticed she was in a different hospital room from the one she had delivered her son in. This room had a large window that allowed intense amounts of sunlight to beam through. She could hear the sound of church bells ringing, which help her feel relaxed and safe. She turned away from the window and saw Ksenija sitting in a chair silently reading a book.

"Ksenija…" Annika said softly.

"Oh, thank goodness you are awake finally." Ksenija said with a sigh of relief. "It's been nearly two and a half weeks; I was so worried you would never wake up."

Annika was shocked to hear that she had been unconscious for such a long time.

"My son!?" Annika asked frantically as she tried to climb out of bed, but Miss Vasnev stopped her. "Where is my child?!"

"Temper yourself Dear Child." She said trying to calm her down. "He is safe and healthy. He is in the nursery being well cared for while you were recovering."

"I must see him!" Annika pleaded. "I have to know for myself that he is well."

"I'm certain you will get the chance to see him soon enough." Ksenija said trying to calm Annika down.

Before Annika could make a further protest, in walked a doctor and nurse to conduct their daily check of Annika's condition. Both the physician and the nurse were surprised that Annika was awake and very alert given the amount of time she had spent unconscious.

"Ah Miss Muller." The doctor said cheerfully. "This is good. You are finally awake. I am Dr. Kryvonis; Nurse Voloshyn and I will be conducting a brief examination."

Annika nodded her head, but did not say anything as the doctor began his examination of her. Not wasting time, the doctor took out his light pen to check her eyes. The bright lights were a bit painful, but she endured that portion of the examination well, as Dr. Kryvonis remarked, it did not seem to be any signs of brain damage. He then went on to check her pulse, which appeared to be steady, then he used his stethoscope and placed it to her chest to listen to her heartbeat, which also seemed to be normal. Then he had Annika sit up so he could and lungs to ensure no fluid had gone into them. As he listened to her breathing, everything appeared to be normal, even in spite of having lost so much blood before the surgical team was able to stop the hemorrhaging. Everything checked out well, it appeared that Annika was on the mend.

"You are quite fortunate Miss Muller." The doctor said writing down everything on his clipboard. "Following the birth of your son, you began to hemorrhage and went into shock. The doctors managed to stop the bleeding in surgery and you were given a transfusion because you lost a lot of blood."

"The doctor's saved your life Dear Child." Ksenija added.

"Indeed, they did." The doctor continued. "Your chart says that you have suffered with anemia, is that true?"

"Yes Doctor." Annika answered.

"I see." He continued. "They discovered that the cause of your anemia isn't a lack of iron."

"It's not?" Annika questioned.

"Miss Muller, you have a rare form of anemia that develops from your bone marrow not being able to help in the production of red blood cells." The doctor said sternly. "While you have more than likely had this throughout your life, it's been greatly exacerbated by pregnancy and further complicated by hemorrhaging after childbirth."

Annika didn't say anything to the doctor's sobering statement.

"It will be imperative that you be mindful of your health from now on." He said in the same stern tone of voice. "Your condition if not properly cared for, it can be fatal Miss Muller."

Annika looked concerned as did Ksenija. This was distressing news, but she was determined not to allow this grim prognosis damp her spirits.

"What can I do to stay healthy?" Annika asked.

"You'll have to be very easy on your body from now on." Dr. Kryvonis said. "You'll need to rest frequently because you will tire easily. You must avoid falls, cuts, bruises as well as people who are sick. If you develop a fever or an infection, it is important to see a doctor immediately for treatment. And, it would not be advisable for you to have any more children Miss Muller."

"Yes Dr. Kryvonis." Annika said softly.

"If things take a turn for the worst with your condition, a bone marrow transfusion will be necessary." Dr. Kryvonis said sternly. "That may be difficult to accomplish since there are a very limited number of bone marrow donors in Edonia Miss Muller; that is why it is important to be mindful of your health. I would hate to think of your son being orphaned and all alone in the world."

"I would too." Annika said softly.

"It will be a challenge Miss Muller." Dr. Kryvonis said trying to lift Annika's damped spirits. "But as long as you are vigilant with your health and are mindful of your body's limitations, you can live a long and productive life Miss Muller."

"I will be very careful from now on Dr. Kryvonis." Annika said.

"Good." He said. "Do you have any other questions for me?"

"When will I be able to see my son?" She questioned.

"Soon Miss Muller." Dr. Kryvonis said kindly. "I have to let the nursery staff know you are awake and alert. Once I have done that, I'm sure you will have no trouble visiting your son."

"Please hurry and tell them Dr. Kryvonis." Annika begged. "I am anxious to see him for the first time."

Dr. Kryvonis smiled at Annika and said sweetly, "Yes I will head there right now Miss Muller."

"Thank you Doctor." Annika said graciously.

"You are very welcome Miss Muller."

With that Dr. Dr. Kryvonis and Nurse Voloshyn walked out of the room.

"I have been so terribly worried for you Dear Child." Ksenija said tenderly. "You were unconscious for such a long time."

"Has it really been nearly three weeks?" Annika asked in disbelief that so much time has passed by.

"Yes, Dear Child, it's already October." Ksenija said.

Annika didn't want to contemplate how much time had passed and all the precious days she missed away from her son; it was too horrifying to think about. So, she quickly changed the subject.

"Have you seen my son?" Annika asked.

"I have." Ksenija said with a smile. "He is beautiful Annika. He has his mother's beautiful dark blue eyes and soft red hair."

"I was hoping he would have his father's eyes." Annika said sorrowfully. "They are two different colors. One was blue, the other was green."

"How interesting." Ksenija said.

"Did he seem healthy?" Annika asked sounding concerned, especially given the dire news about her own ill health.

"His doctor said for someone who entered the world a month early, he is in perfect health." Ksenija answered.

"Good." She answered sound relieved. "I am happy he is a healthy child."

"It is your health which concerns me Dear Child." Ksenija said.

"I will do my best to stay healthy." Annika said. "I have to for my baby boy."

As the two women continued speaking there was a hard knock at the open room door and in walked a portly woman wearing what looked like an old Soviet era uniform. Her face, despite trying to appear friendly did not look warm or welcoming. Her dark eyes were stern and slightly greying brown hair was done up in what looked to be a painfully wrapped bun. She had a hospital badge dangling from her jacket pocket and her severe presence engulfed the room.

"Hello Miss Muller." The woman spoke. "I am Miss Zoya Kuznetsov."

"It is nice to meet you Miss Kuznetsov." Annika said politely.

"I am the census taker of the government." She continued sternly. "I am required by law to get information regarding you, your child, as well as your family circumstances."

"Yes." Annika said softly. "I understand."

"These are routine questions required by the newly established Edonian Family law statute number 1756." The woman continued. "You must by law answer the questions fully and truthfully, do you understand?"

"I understand Miss Kuznetsov." Annika said.

"Very good." The woman said. "Question one; please state your full name, date of birth, citizenship, and where you were born for the record."

"Annika Teresa Muller." Annika said firmly. "Born July 13, 1975, I am a citizen of the Republic of Edonia, and I was born in the town of Menlick-Silavo."

"Yes." The Census Surveyor said writing down her answers. "What is your current address and marital status? Married, widowed, unmarried?"

"I live at 516 Istoku Ulica on the third floor and my marital status is unmarried. " Annika said softly.

Miss Kuznetsov already scrunched face turned even more sour at the mentioning of Annika being an unmarried woman. Annika, however, was unfazed by the woman's disgusted expression. She just waited for the bitter woman to continue with her line of questioning.

"Was your child the result of a sexual assault or incestuous relationship?" The woman asked.

"No, it was not." Annika said sweetly which did nothing to soften Miss Kuznetsov acrid gaze.

"Are you, or have you at any time been a registered or unregistered sex worker?" The woman asked sternly.

"No, I have not." Annika said not changing her soft tone.

"I have to ask you questions about the father." Miss Kuznetsov said with a harsh tone to her voice. "Please remember, you must answer all questions fully."

Annika nodded and waited for Miss Kuznetsov to proceed.

"What is the full name, date of birth, citizenship and place of birth for the father of your child?"

"Albert Wesker." Annika said with a smile. "His birthday is January 30, 1960, he is a citizen of the United States of America, I am unsure of where he was born."

Miss Kuznetsov's face turned from sour into a full-on glare when she heard Albert was an American. Annika wasn't at all surprised that this terrible woman would react in such a way, she just continued to ignore her bitterness, which seemed to aggravate her further.

"Is this Albert Wesker here to attest to the parentage of your child?" Miss Kuznetsov asked bitterly.

"He is not here." Annika said softly.

"I see." Miss Kuznetsov added. "Are you sure you are not a sex worker?"

"How dare you insult this Dear Child." Ksenija asked angrily.

Miss Kuznetsov turned and looked at Ksenija angrily. The two women were about to engage in a heated exchange when Annika stepped in and stopped the argument before it could escalate.

"It's ok Miss Vasnev." Annika said kindly. "Miss Kuznetsov is just doing her job."

"But Annika!" Ksenija protested.

"I am happy to answer her question." Annika said turning to face the foul woman with a gentle smile. "No, at no time in my life have I ever been a sex worker."

"Unfortunately for your child Miss Muller, under Edonian Family law statute number 1799, I cannot allow the name of a man who is not present to attest to the parentage of a child to be placed on the official birth certificate."

"But my child has a father!" Annika protested. "He is just not here."

"That may well be Miss Muller." Miss Kuznetsov snapped. "But until you can produce this man and he is willing to claim parentage; he will not be named on the birth certificate and your child will be classified as illegitimate."

Annika was disheartened, but she refused to feel ashamed about her child or how he came to be in the world. Her son would know about all the courageous and wonderful things his father did for her when they were together. What did it matter if his name was on the official birth certificate or not? He has a father and she would never stop singing Albert's praises. It did break her heart to know that officially under his father's name would be "Illegitimate Birth"; it was a sorrowful title assigned to all children whose fathers did not claim them as their own.

"Now on to your child." Miss Kuznetsov said somewhat relaxing her harsh tone. "Most of the information for your son's birth was provided by the midwife Adviga Pechkin, but I need to go over it with you to confirm."

"Yes, Miss Kuznetsov." Annika said.

"Your son was born September 15, 1992 at 20:34." The woman said. "His weight at birth was 3.94 kg and his blood type, according to Miss Pechkin, is O positive. Is all this information accurate?"

Annika was not sure about his weight or blood type, but knew that she could trust Miss Pechkin to give accurate information, so Annika agreed that the information Miss Kuznetsov stated was correct.

"Now then Miss Muller." Miss Kuznetsov said. "I just need to document the name of your son and we are finished here."

Annika suddenly remember that she had not thought of a name for her little boy. She thought of quite a few names, but none of them seemed to catch her fancy. Moreover, she was determined to give her little boy an American name. For some time, she mulled over naming him after his father, but decided she would incorporate Albert's name as one of his middle names, but wanted to give him something uniquely American as well as something to embrace her Edonian heritage. She thought she would have more time to give consideration to his name, but alas, she didn't.

"Do I have to decide his name right now?" Annika questioned. "He was born prematurely and I have been unconscious since his birth. I do not have a name for him as of yet."

"No, Miss Muller." Miss Kuznetsov said sounding nearly compassionate which was a shock. "You do not have to decide right now."

"Thank you, Miss Kuznetsov." Annika said sounding relieved.

"Please let me know when you have made a decision on the child's name." Miss Kuznetsov said briskly. "My office is on the third floor. I am there until 19:00 every day."

"I will let you know Miss Kuznetsov." Annika said politely.

Miss Kuznetsov handed Annika a paper to sign then left the room without an additional word. Annika looked at Ksenija who was still brooding over her insinuation that Annika was a sex worker. However, before Annika could console her, a nurse strode into Annika's room with a bright smile rolling in a bassinette and greeted Annika warmly.

"Hello Miss Muller." The nurse said sweetly. "I have someone here who wants to say hello to you."

Annika was so excited to finally see her son; she could hardly contain the excitement and joy she was feeling at this moment.

"I know you just woke up from being unconscious for a few weeks." The nurse said. "I will help you hold him should you need the assistance."

"Yes." Annika said excitedly.

The nurse reached into the bassinette and took the large baby boy out and walked him over to his mother's waiting arms. Annika's heart was pounding in her chest as the nurse gently placed the little boy in his mother's arms for the very first time. From the looks of it, the baby boy was very large. She couldn't believe that her body was able to bring forth something his size. She could help but be proud of herself and the boy.

"You have to hold his little head up." The nursery nurse said with a warm and happy smile.

Annika was careful to hold his head so it would not flop backwards. He was a bit heavy, especially considering she had been unconscious and bedridden for two weeks, but she was determined to hold him in her arms. She smiled happily as she gazed down at her beautiful baby boy. His eyes were the same ocean blue as hers and his fine soft hair was fiery red, but he had his father's beautiful nose and mouth. She also noticed that he had the same expressionless stare his father always had; maybe he did not know who she was, which made Annika sad.

"Hello Little One." She said stroking the soft tufts of crimson red hair atop his head. "I have waited so long to meet you. I am so sorry to have made you wait to see me, but I promise I will always be there for you my boy, no matter what."

The baby boy looked up at the face of his tearful mother, he began to coo softly, and nestle his head gently into her soft bosom. If there were any doubts about him knowing who his mother was, those fears were immediately assuaged with him contently snuggled in his mother's tender embrace. Annika cradled him gently in her arms and hummed a sweet tune; both mother and child were mesmerized by each other's essence and their bond was instantaneous. Looking at her beloved child, Annika was no longer fearful of the future or being alone. She knew that with her sweet boy in her life, the future would be a bright and little one would always be there by her side.


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue: Blessings

Final Part: Annika Muller The Mother

Epilogue: Blessings

November 1992

It was a cold and gloomy morning in Glavni Grad. The first snowflakes of November danced around the window of Annika's room. But Annika was not paying much attention to the conditions outside, because she was focused on to her pudgy newborn son as she bathed him thoroughly. The baby splashed the water around and seemed to be mesmerized by the bubbles the soap made. Annika smiled at her sweet child as she prepared him for today's baptism celebration. As she poured warm water over his fiery red hair, the boy giggled with delight. Annika was so happy that her child was so sweet and calm. It would seem that he did share some of his father's temperament after all.

"We're going to get you all clean and handsome for your baptism celebration today little Jake." She said gently rinsing off the remaining shampoo from his red hair. "Not only are you going to be baptized, you will receive your baptismal name too. I hope you like it my Sweet Jake."

The little boy giggled and cooed happily as Annika finished rinsing off all the soap from his body. When she was finished, she took Jake out of the sink and dried him off. When she was finished drying the boy, she moisturized his plump little body, then quickly put a diaper on his bottom. While she was busy dressing him, someone knocked at her room door.

"It is open." Annika said. "Please come in."

In walked Ksenija and Kazia. Annika looked up from her son and smiled to see the two women walking over to her.

"Oh, look Jake." Annika said happily. "It's Auntie Ksenija and Auntie Kazia."

The two women walked over to mother and child and they both sighed sweetly at the child.

"How is little Jake doing this morning?" Kazia asked looking at the little boy in awe.

"He is well." Annika said as she finished dressing her son for the celebration.

"May I hold him?" Kazia asked.

"Of course, you may." Annika said handing the baby boy to her dear friend.

"Oh Annika." Kazia said cradling Jake in her arms. "He is so perfect."

"Thank you Kazia." Annika said trying to get herself prepared for the day. "I can't take all the credit for him being so lovely. Part of that goes to his Papa."

"Do you think Jake is ready for his baptism today?" Ksenija asked.

"I think so." Annika said tying a colorful kerchief to her head to cover her hair for Jake's baptism. "I just hope he won't cry too much during the actual baptism."

"I'm sure he'll be fine; won't you Jake?!" Kazia said tickling the little child's stomach as the boy laughed. "Won't you Darling Boy?"

In the distance the cathedral bells chimed the time, 11 in the morning. Annika smoothed out the wrinkles in her modest dress. She was beaming with motherly pride and excited for the day. With a smile, Annika turned to everyone and asked, "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes, we are, Dear Child." Ksenija said.

"Good." Annika said happily. "Let us go to the church then."

A short while later, Annika, baby Jake, Ksenija, Kazia, and Dr. Vasnev were at the small church standing at the baptismal alter listening intently as Father Ponomarenko gave the welcoming blessing. After the welcoming was delivered, Father Ponomarenko began to give a blessing to Annika and the initial blessing to Jake. When the first blessings were finished, Father Ponomarenko had to confer Jake's full name before the actual baptism took place.

"Annika Teresa Muller." Father Ponomarenko began. "Is it your wish to baptize your infant son with the full name of Jake Alexei Albert Muller?"

"Yes." Annika said softly. "That is my wish."

"I hereby affirm the baptismal name Jake Alexei Albert Muller on this infant child." Father Ponomarenko said giving the sign of the cross to Jake. "Please hand your child to me."

Annika handed Jake over to Father Ponomarenko.

"We consecrate the mortal soul of Jake Alexei Albert Muller to our father in heaven." Father Ponomarenko then took the baby and covered his nose and mouth, before quickly submerging him in the deep bowl of holy water three times. "May God grant Jake Alexei Albert Muller a long life. May God grant Jake Alexei Albert Muller a prosperous life. May God grant Jake Alexei Albert Muller a peaceful life. May Jake Alexei Albert Muller's patron Saint, Saint Symeon protect and guide him always. "

Father Ponomarenko handed the wet boy back to his mother and she kissed him sweetly as she dried the plump babe off, then held him and bounced him tenderly as the rest of the ceremony continued. She was surprised that he didn't cry even once during the baptism; he didn't even fuss. He really was brave like his father and that filled Annika with intense pride.

"The child has been confirmed and baptized in the eyes of God, his mother, and these witnesses on this day, the 7th of November in the year of our Lord, 1992." Father Ponomarenko continued. "I bless this child, his mother, and those who witnessed his baptism today. May peace be upon you all, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said in unison.

The ceremony had ended, everyone received their final blessings from Father Ponomarenko, then filed out of the church and into a small lobby to wait for Annika, who had to put Jake back in his clothes before returning back to Ksenija's house for a small lunch celebration.

"You did very well my sweet Jake." Annika said as she put the warm knitted hat Ksenija made over his red hair.

"He did." Father Ponomarenko said walking over to Annika. "I don't think I've ever had a baby not cry during a baptism. That was an amazing sight to see."

"Yes." Annika agreed. "I thought surely he would cry, but he was remarkably well behaved. That must be his father's influence. I was told, during my conformation I cried endlessly."

Father Ponomarenko looked down at Jake and smiled.

"Young Jake is going to grow up to be quite a brave man." He said. "You are very fortunate to have such a good child Miss Muller."

"Thank you, Father Ponomarenko." Annika said putting on her coat before she picked up her baby boy. "Thank you for everything."

"Of course, Miss Muller." He said graciously. "I look forward to seeing you and young Jake tomorrow for service."

"Yes Father." Annika said sweetly then turned her attentions to her infant son. "Let's go home my Sweet Jake."

Annika bounced the boy around and he smiled happily. As the pair left the church Father Ponomarenko looked at them and thought at how happy the two of them would be. Yes, their life would more than likely be difficult, but they would undoubtably be an inseparable pair and their home would always be filled with unimaginable love.

-End-


End file.
